


The Unknown

by Gonesouth27



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 63,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: Fili is a newly qualified doctor .Returning to his childhood home and opens up a small practice and everything seems to go well until one night his friend Dwalin brings in a young man with a case of amnesia.As Fili gets more involved in the young mans case the more the world around him begins to unravel .





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> It's not perfect and never will be but its the beginning of my story .  
> Feedback would be appreciated .

It was already dark outside.Being mid-October the nights had already become long and the days short and Fili hated it but at least here on the coast the skies were clear and the stars bright.He was seeing Ori tonight, they weren't dating as such but Fili had made a good friend of the young redhead and enjoyed his company and pulling out his phone he went to text.

 

He was interrupted however by Balin, who popped his head around the door and informed Fili that he was going home and there was only one more patient to see and he was sure Fili could cope.

The old man had been Fili's rock over the past few months, helping him set up the new practice and then convincing the local townsfolk that Fili was a good physician.

Dr. Oin had practiced for years being the little towns only doctor but time caught up with him and the old man was now enjoying what Fili hoped would be a long and happy retirement . The young doctor had met with a lot of resistance, these locals were small minded, many of them never having ventured far from the small costal town, but with time and a lot of patience Fili had finally won them over .

Gathering the appropriate notes Fili buzzed the last patient in .Mr Bifur was a curious soul when Fili had first met him he couldn't belive that anyone had survived such an accident .Mr Bifur had been struck on the head by an axe and unfortunately it had rendered him speechless, so he now conversed in some kind of bizarre sign language that Fili was just getting the hang of .

"Come in Mr Bifur, please take a seat "The odd man did as Fili requested and settled himself in the seat opposite .It was a routine appointment, the side effect of the accident being that Mr Bifur got chronic headaches for which Fili prescribed strong painkillers .

After checking his pulse and heart Fili gave him a general once over and happy that he was in good health wrote a repeat prescription .Bifur gave the young blonde a curt nod and made to leave, searching briefly on his bag he located a bag of apples and handed them to the young doctor and with another nod left the room .Closing the door behind him Fili stared at the bag of fruit, they were small and less than perfect but every little gesture like this made Fili feel more accepted .

He was just finishing typing up his notes when there was a hammering at the door .Stopping what he was doing he grabbed his keys and made for the reception, whoever this was it sounded urgent .

"Fili lad are you there still? "it was Dwalin and the panic in his voice worried Fili .Dwalin was best friends with his uncle Thorin and Fili hoped to god nothing had happened to him.

"I'm coming "and fumbling with his keys he finally swung open the door .Dwalin stood the other side and in the big man's arms was slumped a young man about Fili's age .

"Come in come in "Fili quickly ushered Dwalin through, following close behind ."Whats happened ?"

"Help with with him laddie will you "Fili took some of the weight from Dwalin, and together they dragged the body across the room and settled him on the couch .

Fill could see that Dwalins shirt was soaked with blood and he searched frantically for the wound .

"Here the back of his head laddie "Fili winced at the large gash that was being partially obscured by a great tangle of long dark hair .

"Here support his head for a moment "and with that Fili gathered everything he needed to treat the wound.The young man was horribly pale but to Fili's relief, he still had a strong pulse and there were clearly wounds other than the gash on the head and peeling off the man's clothing Fili did his best to treat them .

"He'll need to go to hospital He needs more treatment than I can give him here ."Dwalin nodded .

"Patch him up laddie and then I'll take us in the van ."Fili agreed, they could call an ambulance but he was more than capable of keeping him alive .

It hadn't taken long for them to get to the local emergency unit,Fili had called ahead and described the young mans injuries and the medical team was waiting for them when they arrived .

The two men watched as the body disappeared down the long, bright corridor and it was only then that Fili was filled with a sense of dread .

"Dwalin it wasn't you that hit him was it ?"The big man slung an arm around his shoulders and laughing reasurred Fili that in no way had he injured the young man, he had merely discovered him on the side of the road .

"Hit and Run ?"Dwalin shrugged .

"Not sure but it looks that way, no doubt they will bring Thorin in to investigate, but we'll know more when he comes around ."Fili looked back but the trolly had disappeared from view if it wasn't hit and run then someone had inflicted some serious injuries on the stranger.

"Hi Ori, sorry I didn't get back to you but there was an emergency at the surgery and I'm only just finishing up now "Ori's phone had gone straight to voice mail and it was really too late to be going to the pub .A couple of minutes later his phone ran out .

"Hi Fili, you okay "Fili reassured the young redhead he was fine but told him about the mysterious young man Dwalin had found at the side of the road .

"Will he be okay ?"

"He'll be fine but probably have one hell of a headache and he's badly beaten and bruised but he will live "

"Is it too late for me to come around, I could bring some wine or beers "Fili hesitated Ori liked him and it would be easy to take advantage but Fili refused to hurt the young man .

"Best leave it tonight but how about lunch tomorrow ?"Fili could almost hear the disappointment on the other end of the phone .

"Okay, your treat to make up for standing me up "Fili chuckled .

"Okay thats a deal "and after saying goodnight he made his way to the fridge and helped himself to a beer ,Smothering some bread with butter and cheese he settled himself down to watch some TV, the news was on and Fili wondered if there would be a mention of the discovery of the young man on the local news, there wasn't and so with nothing left to do Fili retired for the night .

The next day was bright and sunny, unusual for October and Fili relished it. Jogging along the beach on mornings like this was one of the reasons he loved living on the coast, he was meeting Ori at midday and all he needed to do was get back and take a quick shower .Stopping at the little beach cafe he grabbed a coffee and sat in one of the cheap plastic chairs .

The view was stunning and Fili felt himself relax , his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, It was Thorin and he took the call "Fili , Thorin here "

Fili listened as Thorin explained that he needed the young blonde to come in and give a statement about the discovery of the young man the previous night, he couldn't tell him much but he could at least confirm Dwalin's story .

 


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Fili give statements and the young stranger wakes to much confusion .

"God Ori I'm so sorry I'm late ,have you been waiting long ?"Fili shrugged off his coat and settled himself opposite the young redhead.

He had stopped by the police station and given his statement to Thorin .He thought it would be routine but it turned out the injuries weren't inflicted by a car as they originally thought .Instead, it seemed that the young man had been badly beaten and then the body dumped by the side of the road .

Ori explained that it was fine and he had been delayed himself but the two empty beer glasses on the table implied that the young man was only being polite and in fact had been there a while.

"I having burger and fries ,what would you like ?"Fili grabbed his wallet and headed towards the bar to order .

"I'll have the same ,extra fries please " Fili nodded ,he wasn't quite sure why they even looked at the menus .Bofur's Burgers were legendary in the little seaside town and drew people from far and wide to feast on the delicious food .

The blonde squeezed himself up against the bar hoping to get noticed ,the place was always crowded on a Saturday and he and Ori had one of the best tables ,another indication that the little redhead had been early and Fili once again felt a pang of guilt .

"Fili lad what can I get you ?"

"Hi Bofur ,can I get two burgers with cheese and one with extra fries "Bofur nodded

"And to drink ?"

"I'll have a larger please and half a cider for Ori "

Bofur beamed ,a twinkle in his kind brown eyes "That boy sweet on you ,do you know that ?.Been there about an hour fiddling with his hair and checking his phone "Fili smiled ,this wasn't anything he didn't already know but as much as he liked Ori ,he just didn't fancy him .

"I'll bring them over laddie ,you sit yourself down they won't be long "and with that Fili rejoined Ori at the table

"So why were you late ,I thought you were standing me up again "Ori grabbed his drink and took a couple of big gulps .

"I'm sorry Ori ,I had to go down to the police station and give a statement to Thorin "

"Oh is that about the body Dwalin found last night ,everyone's been talking about it "Fili nodded .Thorin was convinced he was a victim of a hit and run but it turns out his injuries were inflicted elsewhere and then his body dumped ."

Ori's eyes grew wide "Has Thorin any idea who he is ?" Fili pulled on his beer .

"No there was nothing on him ,no wallet ,driving license ,no way of identifying him "By this time Bofur had arrived with the burgers and placed them down in front of the two boys .

"Is this that young guy that was found half dead ,last night ?"Fili nodded ,mouth full of burger .

"He was badly beaten but there were no life-threatening injuries as far as I could see "

"You saw him ?"Bofur did love to gossip and the fact that Fili had been involved there meant he was going to be bombarded with questions ,not that he minded .

Thorin disliked hospitals .They always bought back memories of the time they had very nearly lost Frerin in a road accident. Frerin was Thorin's younger brother and the complete opposite of the brunette .Where as Thorin had been serious and quite as a child ,Ferrin had been wild and adventurous .There were only three years between them ,Frerin being the younger ,but Thorin had aged quickly and even more so after his brother's accident .

Frerin had been out with friends and they had taken one of the back roads home .They had been drinking and had clearly been going too fast and swerving to avoid an animal, Frerin's friend had lost control of the car and ended up smashing it against a tree .

Thorin remembered his mother's face ,pale and eyes were swollen from the crying .Frerins life hung in the balance and even if he did survive there would be damage to his spine he wouldn't be the same again .

Looking over at the young man ,wrapped in bandages Thorin couldn't help but wonder what this boy had done to be battered and left for dead .

"Thorin "Dwalins voice pulled him from his thoughts." You should get some rest ,I can watch over him for a while .Go home and get some sleep."

"You don't have to stay ,I can have a constable placed outside ,they can ring me if he wakes "

"Then let me take you home" Thorin got up ,his body was stiff from sleeping all night in the chair .Pulling his phone out he arranged for a constable to be positioned in the corridor and strict instructions that if there was any change they must contact him immediately .

Fili knew Ori had hoped to be invited back but he had made his excuses ,saying he still had work to do .It would have been nice to have company but Fili new it would give the redhead the wrong idea .

The blonde liked living in the village but just now and again he found himself a little lonely .Liverpool had been such a vibrant place to live and study .And there had been Aragon who Fili had loved but life was determined to take their lives down separate paths but it didn't mean that Fili didn't still miss him .

He had changed into his jogging bottoms and favourite hoodie and was settling down to watch some TV when there was a knock at the door .

"Fili lad I'm sorry to bother you but Thorin needs you at the hospital the young man has woken up "Fili quickly grabbed his keys as Dwalin led the way

"Fili lad thanks for coming "Thorin looked tired ,dark circles under his eyes .He was standing outside the ward and through the window Fili could see that the young man was awake but had been put in restraints ."He woke up about an hour ago ,at first he was fine ,just a bit dazed but then he seemed to panic ,lashing out at everyone and cursing but then he went quiet and began to sob uncontrollably ,Fili lad nobody can get him to understand what's happened to him and where he is. I wondered if you could talk to him "

Fili stared at the man through the glass ."I'll give it a go but this really isn't my field of expertise ."Thorin nodded .

"I know but your more his age and less intimidating than the doctors here in the hospital .I hope he may open up to you a little "

Fili looked again at the young man the other side of the glass.He imagined how he might feel waking up after being so badly beaten ,so nodding to Thorin he took a deep breath and entered the room


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili helps Thorin piece together information on the stranger .I promise this won't get too dark , however things will be implied rather than going into detail .Sensitive subjects are best left to writers more tallented than myself :)

Fili hesitated briefly before pushing open the door .Inside the room was quiet apart from a continuous beep from a monitor ,

The young man was lying still but his eyes were at least open and Fili could see that he was staring blankly at the ceiling .

" Hi I'm Fili " the blonde felt the urge to break the uncomfortable silence ." I'm one of the people who found you and I was wondering how you were doing ? "

There was a slight hitch of breath that indicated that at least the young man could hear him and feel a little braver Fili approached the bed .

There were bandages around his head and the bruising on his face had gone from red and ruddy to black . Despite this darkening of the skin, Fili could clearly see the young man had been crying .

" Please let me help you ,can you at least tell me your name ? "

Dry bruised lips parted for a second and then as if in frustration the young man's fists clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut .

"Are you in pain ,is there anything I can get for you ? "

Big brown eyes opened and focused on Fili " Water please ".Fili immediately poured fresh water from the large jug that had been placed beside the bed .

"Here let me help you " Fili carefully propped up the young man so he could drink easier "Can you tell me your name ? " Fili let the young man's head fall back onto the soft pillows .

" I don't know " the voice was so soft Fili had to strain to hear it .

Feeling a little more confident Fili leant in to try and hear better .There was a moment's silence and Fili thought he may have missed any chance .Then the voice came clearer "I don't know "

"You mean you can't remember " the young man nodded ,then winced with pain .

" Would you like some pain killers ? "

" It's just when I move my head " Fili smiled gently .

" You'll heal but it will take time "

" I don't remember how I got here " Fili didn't want to say too much .Telling the young man what happened was Thorin's job .

"You're in a small town on the south coast " The young man frowned .

"The coast "strong dark brows were drawn together in confusion ." Like by the seaside " Fili couldn't help but smile .

"Listen don't worry about that,what's more important is getting you well " The brunette closed his eyes again " My arms they strapped my arms " Fili looked at were the man's arms were secured " I can get you released but you must promise not to do anything stupid ,not until we have worked out how to help you "

 

There was a brief silence" Okay I promise " Fili's smiled .

"Good because I need you to rest and please try not to worry "

Once outside Fili found Thorin .The big policeman looked anxious " Well what did he say ? "

Fili sighed "nothing he's suffering from temporary memory loss, doesn't even remember his own name ." Thorin frowned .

"That could just be a cover " but Fili shook his head .

"I believe him it's not uncommon with this kind of injury ,he will get his memory back soon and then you'll learn more ". Thorin was not known for his patience and after being thrown one of his biggest cases he felt frustrated .He trusted Fili though and if the young doctor said it would take time then he would just have to be patient and wait .

After the visit, Fili's life fell back into some sort of routine .The excitement of the stranger taking a backseat to everyday life . It was a few days later that Thorin spoke to him again and the blonde was suddenly anxious to see how the young man was doing ." It's slow progress and really testing my patience .The doctors in the hospital don't seem to have built any trust and he's not talking .I don't suppose you would go and see him again ? "

Fili was puzzled " He should almost be fully recovered by now " Thorin nodded .

" Physically he's much better but I do worry at what's going on in his head "

Fili found himself promising that he would visit the following day and picked up his mobile ."Ori I'm sorry but I won't be able to make tomorrow night ,can we meet up Saturday instead ,my place and I'll cook." The reply was almost immediate .

"Love too ,what time ? " Fili glanced at the clock although he didn't know why ."About seven "

"Great, I'll bring the wine red or white ? "

"Red would be best "

"Cool it's a date " Fili hesitated at Ori's words ,he needed to make his feelings towards Ori clear ,they were just friends and maybe once they had eaten they could finally talk .

 

"Fili thank you for coming .Do you mind if we get a quick coffee before we start ? " Nodding the blonde followed Thorin down the bleak corridor to where there was a small café . Finding a seat he waited while Thorin fetched the drinks .The coffee was foul and Fili doctored it with cream and sugar to make it more palatable .

"I've been talking to the doctors and it seems they are happy with the way the man's physical injuries are healing they are concerned with his mental well being ".  
Fili nodded "They worry that his memories are being repressed and I wonder if you could help "

"You want me to push him?"

Thorin sipped from his plastic cup " I know it sounds harsh "

"Thorin he'll be traumatised ,god knows what they did with him before we found him ,they will have checked for internal damage "

"Do you mean from being beaten ? "

Fili frowned "That or he could have been raped "Thorin shuffled uncomfortably in his seat ." They say there was no internal damage although it was clear there had been recent sexual activity .

Clutching the notes Fili continued to read .The male was approximately aged between 20-25 and the x rays had exposed a background of possible abuse .The photos had revealed a history of small fractures that had been left untreated ,often in the same place .Someone had clearly liked to strike the young man a little too hard .

" Not hungry ? "Fili laid down the tray ." Look you need to eat to get your strength back "

"I'm fine " Fili took a proper look at the patient for the first time .The man must have showered and shaved because he was clean of the filth that had coated him. He had washed his hair which now hung long and glossy around his face and even under the harsh hospital lights Fili could make out beautiful flecks of red and gold in it.

"please,mans" The brunette stared at the plate of food and then at Fili "I promise you all I want is to help "The young man's eyes immediately filled with tears .

"Then please find out who I am ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


	4. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Fili have supper and Thorin is faced with a problem .

Fili only made one thing really well and that was his special chilli .He had been taught the recipe at medical school and then had proceeded to cook it almost daily for nearly four years .

Having held back a little on the Tabasco he sampled it .It was good, there was just enough heat to prove it was a chilli but not so much that it would render them speechless .

He was keen that Ori didn't see this as a date so he went out of his way to make sure the lighting was bright and the football commentary was playing on the radio .After changing quickly into jogging bottoms and a comfortable rugby shirt he sprayed himself with deodorant ,Aftershave would give entirely the wrong signals .Then pulling out a cold beer he relaxed a little ,he still had about half an hour to go before his friend arrived .

Ori was early but Fili knew he would be .The young man arrived clutching an expensive bottle of red and reeking of an equally expensive aftershave. His blue shirt was new ,Fili could tell by the creases from where it had been folded in the packaging and his crazy red hair was carefully gelled back in an attempt to control it .Fili may not see this as a date but Ori clearly did .

"Ori come in " Fili was trying really hard to keep things casual ,all the time wishing that they had just gone to the pub as usual .

"That wine looks nice " Ori handed Fili the bottle It was nice, a beautiful full bodied red utterly wasted on Fili's Chilli .

"Hope you like Chilli ? " The reply came from the other room .

"Love it, the hotter the better " Fili grinned

"Good because it's my speciality "

Opening the wine Fili left it to breathe and instead handed Ori a beer . Carefully seating himself in the chair he watched as Ori struggled to look relaxed .Fili wished he could like the young redhead in the same way but although Ori was a good looking guy he just didn't do it for him .

After Aragorn ,Fili knew that it would take someone very special to fill that void .Aragorn had been in Fili's year at Med school and it was lust at first sight .

Aragorn despite studying medicine was a total grunge .His hair was wild and long and he was forever being told to tie it back . He also loved music and Fili would spend most Friday nights watching his boyfriends band in some dirty backstreet bar .

Then there was the sex, Fili hadn't been very experienced when he first met Aragorn although he knew his preference was male , but the brunette soon changed that , Sundays were spent almost entirely in bed ,often only leaving it to collect more beer and maybe pizza .

Fili was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Ori.  
"Fili your phones ringing ". Picking it up Fili checked who was calling .Thorin's name flashed up along with a picture of Jasper his Jack Russell and Fili accepted the call .

"Fili good " Thorin was clearly in his car ."Are you home ? " Fili hesitated .

"I am but I'm busy " Fili shot a quick glance across to where Ori sat .

"Busy doing what " Thorin was not known for his politeness .

"I have Ori here and we're having some supper ."

"Great I'll be with you in ten " and with that the phone went quite .

Ori shifted in his seat " What did he say ? " Fili lowered the phone ,looking resigned to the fact that his uncle had all the sensitivity of a goat . No, wait that was unfair to the goat .

" He says he's on his way over ." Ori's shoulders visibly slumped . "I'm sorry Ori , you know what his like ".

The little redhead nodded. "I'd better go,it will probably be police business after all "  
"You don't have to " Ori nodded but continued to look for his coat .

 

"Maybe we can reschedule , I can save the wine. " Ori agreed ,moving towards the door .

"Text me " Fili nodded "Later then" and with that, the little redhead had gone .

 

"You really are insensitive you know " Fili pulled open the front door to his uncle . "I told you I was busy ."

Thorin took a last drag on his cigarette and after dropping on the mat stepped into the house . "It was only Ori , what's the big deal ? "

Fili huffed and led the way through to the living room ."It's Saturday night ,for god's sake, I work all week and I was hoping to relax with my friend "

By now Thorin had wandered through to the kitchen and was busy pouring himself a large glass of Ori's posh wine .

"Well, you can socialise with me instead . Your not sweet on him are you ? "

Fili rolled his eyes " No of course not, but I believe he may be sweet on me ".

" If you don't fancy him ,then why did you ask him round ? "

"Because he's my friend that's why ! " Fili made for the wine bottle, he suddenly needed a drink !

Thorin followed Fili through to the living room and sat himself down . Fili slumped on the sofa ,turning off the radio at the same time .

"Listen Fili ,I need your help ." Fili toyed with the glass in his hand ,this wine was really ,really nice and now he felt incredibly guilty .

"Fili " Thorin's voice was suddenly stern and Fili knew he meant business . " The case in the hospital , the one with amnesia ." Fili nodded .

"Well physically he's healed and the hospital would like to move him out of the ward . The problem is where do we move him too , we've never had a case like his before " .

Fili sipped his wine " What about moving him to a larger hospital ? " but Thorin shook his head .He needs to stay local to this area . I was thinking the old people's home has a secure ward for people with dementia ,could he go there ? "

"What about the Dementia unit at the hospital ,could they take him ? " Again Thorin shook his head "No understaffed and oversubscribed ".

Fili thought back to the young man .Putting him in a secure ward in an old people's home would solve the problem but it wouldn't be pleasant.

" I think that's probably going to be the only thing I can do ,I can't think of anywhere else where he would be safe ,I'll talk to them in the morning. Now is that your chilli I can smell ?"

 

The nurse had dimmed the lights in the young man's room .He had complained of another headache ,which wasn't really surprising .They had collected everything the young man had on his person when he'd been discovered and were going to show them to him in the hope of provoking a memory .

Thorin held back and let Fili go in first .The young man was looking at a book the hospital had given him but as Fili entered the room he lifted his head to study him .

"Hello there ,how are you feeling ? " the blonde made his around to the side of the bed and settled into the chair he found there .Big brown eyes watched him cautiously ,it was clear to Fili he still had yet to earn the young man's trust .

"I bought you some fruit and chocolate, just in case you were hungry " Fili placed a bag at the side of the bed and emptied some of the things he had picked up at the shop to tempt the brunette .

" I know the foods not great in here so if there's anything you need let me know " . Big eyes continued to stare at him and Fili shuffled ,feeling slightly uncomfortable .

"Listen Thorin's here and we need you to look over your clothing ,see if it brings back any memories ".Fili looked up and nodded at Thorin and the policeman entered the room .The young man immediately moved his gaze to Thorin and Fili took the chance to study the brunette .

Now that the swelling had gone down Fili could see just how delicate his features were. The brunette was slim built but not skinny and although he had shaved only yesterday ,there was already some light stubble on his chin. Around his neck was a necklace and in the dim light Fili strained to see what is was .

It looked to Fili  like a St Christopher but Fili needed to get a closer look to be sure . Thorin in the meantime was unpacking the young man's clothes and handing them to him to examine . Fili winced when he saw they were still soaked in blood ." Is it normal to still have blood on the clothes ?" Thorin glared at his nephew.

"I can't wash away any of the evidence " The young man went from staring at them to the clothing, turning the filthy garments over in his hands .

"Is this what I was found in ?" Fili ignored Thorin and gave the young man his full attention .

"Yes ,we found you on the road side ,we thought you had been hit by a car ,although that seems unlikely now ."

"So what did happen ?" the brunette looked to Fili .

Fili hesitated " It looks like someone beat you and left you for dead ."

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room . "Have you got who did it " Thorin hadn't expected that question and he searched for the right reply .

"Not yet ,first we need to get you well again " the brunette was quite .

"Then I'm still in danger " he looked directly at Fili and the blonde doctor struggled for the right words so not to alarm the brunette but Thorin answered instead .

"Yes, I suppose you are ".

The clothing proved to be a dead end ,the brunette had no recollection of any of the items . Before leaving Fili asked to see the young man's necklace .It was indeed a St Christopher and Fili took it to the light to examine it .Rubbing his thumb over the little necklace he attempted to clean it ,there was something etched on the back ,it was faint but Fili could just make it out ."Kili" the brunette immediately looked up staring at Fili .

"Your names Kili ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori will get over Fili I promise .


	5. A Place of Safey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin struggles with the gravity of his new case .  
> Fili has a solution to a problem

Thorin was on the phone ,after finding the young brunettes name things had moved fast .He had wasted no time in instructing the office to make a list of any young men that fitted the profile with the name Kili or Killian .

Fili remained with the brunette .He had fetched two coffee's and handing one to Kili settled himself in the chair beside the bed .

"So at least we can give you a name which is something "Fili smiled "Thorin's got the office looking through records now "

Kili sipped his warm drink and with his other hand he twirled the little necklace thoughtfully .

"You said that someone had tried to kill me " Sad brown eyes looked over to Fili 

"Why would someone try to kill me and what if they find out I am still alive ? " 

Fili drew his chair a little closer in an attempt to reassure the brunette. .

"Listen Thorin is great at his job and I promise you that he'll do everything he can to get to the bottom of this ,But in the meantime, it's important that you rest and try not to worry "

Even as Fili said the words he knew that it would be almost impossible for Kili not to fret .He tried to imagine how he would feel ,having just found out you were beaten and left for dead at the side of a road .

Kili fell silent and both boys watched as Thorin strode back and forth on the other side of the glass partition .The other issue, of course, was where was Kili going to stay now .The hospital had told Thorin that he needed to be out by the 28th and that was in two days time ..

"Fili " Thorin strode back into the room."Fili we need to go .The office had found some files that may be related to Kili and I need to get straight back " Fili looked to the brunette .

"Well that's good news at least . Listen would you like it if I stayed a while ,We could watch some TV or a film ? I'm only going back to a cold empty house after all ,so if you fancy some company ? "

"Fili can I have a word " Thorin gestured to his nephew to follow him into the corridor .After shutting the door behind them he turned to his nephew .

"Fili much as I admire the fact that you want to help ,I don't want you putting yourself in any kind of danger .We don't know anything about Kili yet ,he may look like a victim but we don't know that for sure. 

Fili looked stunned ,he was surprised that Thorin thought the young man they had rescued could be guilty of anything bad .He looked back at the brunette who was watching them from his hospital bed .

"I don't believe for a minute Kili is capable of anything bad " Thorin huffed "That's why I'm a policeman and you're a doctor .look there will be a constable on duty just outside if you need him ,Until I find out more I don't want you alone with this man . " 

After accepting that Thorin was probably right Fili wandered back into the ward and dug in his pocket for some small change. After feeding it into the TV he settled himself into the chair again .

"Right what do you fancy ? " Fili turned to look at the brunette and Kili looked blankly back at Fili "I guess I'll choose,let's keep it simple , how about Finding Nemo ? " 

Fili stayed until Kili finally fell asleep. It had been nice to see the young brunette smile , just that simple gesture transformed Kili completely .Fili studied the brunette as he slept , Kili looked such an innocent, it had been hard to see him under all the dirt and bruises but surely this young man couldn't be dangerous .

p> On his way home Fili called the police station to find out what Thorin had discovered .The big brunette was sat in his office and after pouring a tepid coffee from the machine Fili joined him .

"Did you find anything ? " Fili stood behind his uncle to see what he was looking at on the screen .

"It looks like we may have a lead .We have found a Killian Durin that matches the description I'm just waiting for the images to come through . Fili leant closer Killian Durin ,the pictures slowly appeared and there was no doubt that they matched those of the brunette they had found on the side of the road .

10 Vincent Ave  
CherryTrees ,  
Old Town,  
Oxford,  
OX1 3PN.

employer  
Thrandil Greenleaf  
Mirkwoods Bar and Resturant.  
Old Town  
Oxford

Age 23  
Born Dublin,Ireland  
Height 5ft 9  
Male.

Fili waited as slowly the details on Kili emerged ."What are you planning to do ?" Thorin frowned rereading the notes .

"Not sure yet .I can't make any of this public as obviously, somebody out there could be a threat to Kili .For the time being, we will just pretend that we still have no information on the man and keep him somewhere safe .

"Do you know where you will put him ?" 

Thorin shook his head "The old people's home won't take him and there's no room here, I may have to take him in myself until I come up with a better idea ."

Fili picked up the coffee machine and filled it with water ,spooning in the ground coffee he switched it on and left it to brew .

"I'll take him if you like . As long as he's not a serial killer or anything like that " 

Thorin shook his head .There's no police record ,the boys clean .Would you really be willing to take him in ? "

Fili nodded " I don't see why not it makes sense . Kili has amnesia and I'm a doctor ,I have an extra bedroom and my house is right in the middle of town if anything happened I could be there quickly, besides I would like the company it gets lonely in the evenings "

"You could always invite Ori around " Fili glared at his uncle .

"What after the last time I don't think so " Thorin hummed and went back to scanning the page .Well unless I find something really bad in his history I'm going to accept your offer ."Fili heard the coffee machine ping and lifting the jug ,poured both men a fresh cup .

"When will you talk to Kili about what you have discovered ? " Fili presumed the more the brunette knew about his past life ,the better but Thorin disagreed .

"I have decided not to tell Kili anything .My concern is that if I tell him he will attempt to travel back home and until we know more and who hurt him ,I would rather he stayed here "

"But you can't do that ,keep his identity from him ." 

Thorin resumed to scan the information that the computer had bought up.

"I can if I think it's to the boy's benefit " .

The two men settled themselves once more and Thorin clicked onto the website for Bar Mirkwood .The place where Kili was listed as working .Immediately a glossy picture of a chic and trendy bar filled the screen .Bar Mirkwood was a trendy bar and restaurant nestled right in the heart of Oxford .The building itself was that beautiful sandstone that was local to the area and the whole place oozed class and sophistication.

"Oxfords finest bar and restaurant hmmm ,Let's flick through some images " Fili scanned the photographs for any sign of Kili but it was just the usual promotional images apart from the final one that was a picture of the Bars owner a Mr Thrandil Greenleaf ,self-made millionaire and head of the Mirkwood empire .

"Let's read the reviews it may give us more of a lead " Fili clicked on to the numerous reviews that had been left by customers .Nothing again stood out apart from one thing. Mirkwood it seemed was a central part of Oxfords Gay scene ,did that mean Kili was gay ? 

"You know when the hospital said there had been evidence of recent sexual activity " Thorin hummed thoughtfully "did it say what type ?"  
Thorin looked back at the medical noted from the hospital .

"Evidence of recent Anal sex . Semen sample was taken for evidence . " This was progress if they could trace Kili's sexual partner from the semen they could begin to piece together a picture of Kili's life before he was beaten and left for dead .

Next the two men looked for evidence of the brunette on social media .Kili it seemed didn't have a facebook account but Mirkwood did .Fili brought up page after page of events and images of smiley customers until eventually one of Mirkwood's staff appeared .There was Kili in amongst a large group of people ,smiling at the camera .The young man looked so happy in the image ,how had the young man gone from the smiling happy person in the picture to the battered wreck they had rescued from the side of the road ?

About nine the boys called it a day and wandered down to Bombers for a drink . Fili settled himself at one of the small tables and Thorin fetched the beers ,Bofur had him chatting and while he was waiting ,Fili pulled out his phone .Three missed calls from Ori and a voicemail .

"Fili hi ,sorry to have missed you ,supper my place on Thursday and I'm cooking this time ." 

Fili went to accept but then hesitated .If he was to have Kili staying with him at the house he would pretty much be tied to the brunette it was going to be quite a responsibility .

"Sorry Ori can't do Thursday but promise that we will catch up soon " Pressing send he sat back in his seat and waited for Thorin .Tomorrow they would move Kili in.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay due to popular demand Kili stays with Fili and not Thorin .  
> Also it will bring our boys closer .Ori will not be a happy bunny :(
> 
> Thankyou for the kind comments and Kudos


	6. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili moves into Fili's cottage and Thorin makes a discovery .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I Need to make an apology .I didn't tag all the characters at the beginning so I have rectified that .They are not major characters but they do have a part to play so I have included them .  
> Plus any Ori lovers out there ,I'm so sorry and he will be okay I promise.

"I'm sorry about the mess but it won't take me long to get those cases up into the attic " Fili called down to the brunette who was standing in the hallway of the little cottage looking rather lost ."Tell you what ,why don't you go through to the kitchen and put the kettle on " Kili wandered through the small beamed living room into the kitchen and after filling the kettle ,switched it on to boil .

"Coffee's on the top right -hand cupboard " Kili located some coffee and two mugs and adding the milk called to Fili."Comming" . Fili made his way downstairs ,he had meant to get Kili's room ready before now but there had been such little time , work had been busy and he had been helping Thorin ."Sorry Kili it's not much of a welcome but at least your out of hospital now "

The Brunette had been released that day and Thorin had collected him and taken him straight to the surgery .Once there Fili had checked over his injuries for himself .The bruises had almost disappeared and apart from being too skinny ,the brunette was in reasonably good health considering .

"thankyou " Fili took the mug from Kili and settled into one of the kitchen chairs . " Sit down Kili ,make yourself at home please " The brunette looked uneasy ,standing there in Fili's kitchen .The hospital had lent him some clothes as his own were evidence and the young brunette looked completely lost in the large tracksuit bottoms and tee shirt he was wearing.  
"We'll find you some clothes that fit as well ,I have some upstairs that might suit you, they were only going to the charity shop anyway ."

"Thankyou for this " Kili had settled himself in the seat opposite Fili's and was busy heaping two sugars into his coffee cup ." It's a lovely cottage ,have you lived here long ? " Fili pondered the question .It only felt weeks ago that he have bought and renovated the little cottage but in truth ,he had been there for over two years .

"I moved here two years ago ,just after I graduated from Univeristy .Mum had left me money and I was lucky enough to walk straight into an existing practice ." Kili was silent for a moment .

"Your mum and Dad are no longer around ? ". Big brown eyes looked directly at Fili .

"No, I lost them both in a road accident about seven years ago , just after I had started at university "

"That must have been hard for you " The brunette looked sad and Fili didn't want the brunette to become melancholy,after all ,he had been through enough himself recently .

"It was but I had Thorin and uncle Frerin and with their help, I got through ".

The room was suddenly quite ,It wasn't uncomfortable ,both boys lost in their own thoughts ."I wonder If I have a family ? " Kili's head was bowed and he was staring into his coffee .

"Kili I promise you that Thorin is working really hard as soon as he as any news I promise he'll come and see us. "Fili hated lying to the brunette but Thorin had made him promise to keep from him the information they had already uncovered .Fili changed the subject "listen Kili why don't you go and use the shower and I'll find you those clothes ". The brunette nodded and after been shown were the shampoo and clean towels were kept ,Fili left him to it .

"Thorin it's Fili ,listen I need to get somethings for Kili ,he has no shoes or any underwear and he can't use mine ,do I get any kind of financial help ,I can't afford to buy everything he needs . "

"Get him anything he needs and keep the receipts , I will put everything through police expenses ,in the meantime, I'll transfer some of my own money into your account if that helps ?"

"Thanks, Thorin ". Fili ran off and listened for any noise coming from upstairs . It was quiet and then Fili heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs . Kili entered the room ,the young brunette was wearing one of Fili's old tee shirts and a pair of his old jeans ,from when he had been slimmer ,the brunette looked cold and Fili made a mental note to go and hunt out a jumper but in the meantime he stoked up the Woodburner in the living room and finding a blanket led Kili to the sofa and settled him there.

"Right now as it is your first evening I'm going to order Chinese what would you like ? " Kili sat looking lost . Fili reprimanded himself the guy had no memory ,how was he supposed to know his favourite Chinese when he didn't even know his own name . "Tell you what I'll order a menu for two and there's bound to be something you like ."

It turned out there was plenty Kili liked and it pleased Fili to see the brunette with such a healthy appetite . Throwing all the smelly containers in the exterior bin Fili came back inside and settled himself next to Kili on the sofa ,"right Kili its time we did some shopping ".

"So how's it going ?"Thorin was on the other end of the phone .

"It's going great , Kili's settled in really well and his new clothes came today so he could go out if the village if he wanted too ". Thorin was quite on the other end of the phone .

"Has he asked too ? "

"No, in fact, I think he's pretty scared of everyone but you and me ,when the delivery man came he looked terrified and hid upstairs it will take a lot for him to regain his confidence around people ."

"That's good for us ,I know it seems hard on him now Fili but Kili is safer if he doesn't stray very far . Listen the results from the lab are back and we have a match for the semen that was found on Kili , This means I'm going to bring Kili into the station and show him some images ,he may remember something ,it would be best if you were with him ."

"I'll bring him down after supper ,that way he doesn't get stared at by the nosy villagers " Thorin hummed his agreement " We'll be with you in about an hour ."

When the boys arrived there was only Thorin and one other constable there ." Go on through Fili ,Thorin is in his office ". Fili made for the coffee machine and poured one for himself and one for Kili . Then he settled himself in the chair beside the young brunette . Kili seemed nervous and kept looking to Fili for reassurance " It's okay , all Thorin wants you to do is to look at some pictures if it is too much then we'll stop okay ?" The brunette nodded and turned his attention to the screen .

Thorin began with images of Oxford ,beautiful sandstone buildings,bathed in sunlight . He then narrowed down the search to Old Town the area were Kili lived and worked .The young brunette didn't respond to any of the images .Thorin had been clever ,not focusing on one particular thing and the image of Mirkwood's came and went ,with no reaction from Kili . Thorin then changed his approach .The policeman brought up pictures of well-known celebrities ,followed by some random people ,he even threw one in of Fili and that was the only one that got a response from the brunette ,his face immediately breaking into a smile .

After that, Fili felt a little confused .Thorin brought up images of strangers but this, time Fili got the impression they were people from Kili's past . The first image was of an elegant man about forty-five years old with long blonde hair.He was striking and really quite attractive and Fili glanced sideways to see if Kili had reacted . The brunette was still staring blankly at the screen ,so Thorin moved on . The next image was of an equally striking man with shoulder length brown hair ,more rugged than the previous man but there was still no response from Kili .

Thorin then showed images of random celebrities and Fili knew it was a decoy . Then another image a rough red-headed man and then another of a slim built man with long brown hair ,tied up in a ponytail . Kili remained unresponsive ,then came the final image and for a moment Kili leant forward and studied the screen ,then he sat back and shook his head " I'm really sorry but I don't recognise anyone " Thorin sat back in his chair .

"That's fine Kili ,we'll keep on looking in the meantime ,how are you finding living with Fili ? " The young brunette seemed to blush .

"Fili has been very kind " Thorin hummed .

" Kili could you give us a minute " Kili glanced at Fili then nodded and made his way outside . "That young man trusts you Fili , I'm glad he ended up staying with you ".

Fili smiled "I like having him around ,but what's with all the images ?"

" The last image the one with long blonde hair " Fili nodded "Well that's Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil Greenleaf ,he's studying English at Oxford and is heir to the family fortune . Thorin clicked the image back on it's his semen that matched that found on Kili .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for your comments and Kudos .


	7. Oxford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin visits some of Kili's old haunts .

"What do you mean you are in Oxford " Fili was aware that he had been raising his voice and there were patients still in the waiting room, but he had wanted to go to Oxford with his uncle ."You promised that I could go with you ". 

"And who would have looked after Kili ? " Fili huffed .

"Okay, that may have been a problem but I could have sorted something out ." Thorin sighed ,he loved his nephew but Fili had a habit of letting his heart rule his head and Thorin had already noticed how very fond Fili was becoming of the mysterious brunette .

"Fili listen to me .Let me visit Mirkwood , just check it out and then when I visit the next time ,I promise I will take you with me ,Okay ".

Fili slumped in his chair ,his uncle was right, of course, but the thing was, he desperately needed to find out more .

Thorin rang off ,the train was pulling into Oxford Station and The policeman collected together his belongings and pulled on his long overcoat . Checking he had left nothing behind him ,he made his way out of the station and hailed one of the waiting cabs .

"Mirkwood's, please "The cabbie nodded and hit the metre and Thorin sat back and watched from the window as the streets of Oxford flashed by .The cabbie was unusually quiet, not that Thorin minded but he found normally that cab drivers were if anything over friendly ,but he soon realised that there was some soccer match being played on the radio and the cabbie was giving the commentary his full attention .

They seemed to drive the full length of the city ,but finally,they drew into Old Town . The buildings were grander than some of the others Thorin had passed , The buildings sat back ,deep on the pavement and smart awnings decorated the facades. The sun was setting and it gave the already mellow sandstone an even warmer glow. Thorin pulled his overcoat close ,he was nervous ,it was a long time ago now that he had been a city cop and he had got used to the sleepy routine of his little village .

"Welcome to Mirkwood's sir ". In the reception ,Thorin was greeted by an attractive redhead that got him to take out a temporary membership . Then after taking his coat to the cloakroom he was escorted to a secluded booth where she proceeded to hand him a drinks menu . "I have someone take your order presently sir ,in the meantime please do relax.

Thorin sat back ,picking up the drinks menu he scanned the list of drinks . Twenty-five pounds for a whisky a soda ,which was his usual tipple .He was putting the trip on expenses but even then he found himself ordering a beer for a mere Fifteen pounds . The policeman had logged into the club's website before he came .It seemed that Mirkwood's was some sort of gentleman's club ,with gambling ,fine Dining and exclusive entertainment and it was that he had come to see .

Fili finished up at the surgery .After closing the doors and locking up he wandered towards the little cottage . From where he was he could make out the warm glow coming from the windows .Normally the place was in darkness but with Kili there ,he was always welcomed with soft lights and a blazing wood burner .

"Hi, there " Fili called out as he came through the door .Kili was in the kitchen and Fili followed the sound of pots being moved around and the delicious aromas that filled the small cottage ."Hi, Kili ,that smells delicious " Kili swung around and flashed the blonde a smile .

"I hope you don't mind but I was bored . I found this recipe book and we had all the ingredients for risotto " Fili leant forward and Kili spoon fed him a mouthful of the creamy rice dish .

"Mmmmm that's good " Kili beamed .

"Good wash up and I'll plate the food " Fili rinsed his hands ,then dried them on a small hand towel .When he had finished Kili handed him a plateful of Risotto and followed the blonde to sit at the little dining table .

"Listen Kili ,I have been thinking ,do you fancy going somewhere this weekend ? " Fili was conscious that they needed to start some sort of therapy for Kili and maybe a weekend away would be a good start .

"Where do you want to go ? "

" I was thinking ,we could travel a little further up the coast ,do some walking " Kili was quite and Fili wondered if he'd done the wrong thing " if you don't want too "

"No, it's not that ,it's just that " Kili stared down at his plate of food ,seemingly not hungry anymore ."I can't help thinking ,what if whoever attempted to kill me is still out there" Fili leant forward and took the brunette's hand "Listen Kili we don't have to go anywhere ,or we could take Thorin with us if it makes you feel better ."

"Can I think about it " Fili squeezed the brunette's hand "Of course and we don't have to do anything you don't want too ,Okay ? " Kili nodded 

"Okay".

Thorin noticed the lights had dimmed .He was halfway through his second beer and he had ordered some food As he sat and waited he scanned the place .All the clientele seemed to be affluent gentlemen of a certain age and several groups of smart business men ,very few women he noted . 

He was interrupted when his food arrived . The young man serving him was about Kili's age and he was a similar build to the brunette . "Will there be anything else ?" Thorin shook his head.

"No thank you "The young man nodded 

"I that case I'll leave you to enjoy your meal " Then he was gone . So far Thorin had witnessed nothing unusual ,apart from the obvious absence of women . He wasn't exactly sure what Kili's role had been at the club but it could well have been a simple one , the young man may merely have been a waiter ,an innocent enough profession .

The stage suddenly lit up and it drew Thorin's attention . It was pretty much as expected a group of semi-naked men dancing to various tunes ,nothing overly raunchy ,in fact, it was all rather tasteful , He shouldn't have been surprised really after all the whole place was classy . He was aware it was getting late and he wanted to be on the midnight train back home so summoning the waiter he asked for his bill .Handing the young man a rather generous tip he took the chance to ask after Kili .

"You mean Killian Durin ? " Thorin nodded ,there surely couldn't be any other Kili's it was a very unusual name after all ."He did work here but he left " .

"Oh that's a shame do you know where he is now ? " The little waiter shook his head .

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything else ". Thorin nodded .

"Thankyou ,you have been very helpful " Thorin didn't push it and let the young waiter leave ,he had learnt enough for the time being . Next time he would bring Fili with him .

"Lindir , that gentleman that just left " Thranduil called the young waiter across to him " Was he a new client ?" The young man nodded ." He left early was everything okay ?" 

"Oh yes ,everything was fine ,he had to leave early to get his train , He seemed disappointed Kili wasn't here "

"He asked for Kili by name ? " . Lindir nodded "Did he ask anything else" ? 

" No that's all !" " Thank you Lindir " 

Thranduil made his way over to the reception desk " That gentleman on table eleven ,run a check for me will you ".


	8. A Safe Place .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a flashback and Fili starts his Therapy  
> Thorin gets a new colleague at work.

It was late when Fili finally switched off his computer .Kili had gone upstairs early and the young doctor took the chance to read up on case histories of patients suffering from amnesia .This really wasn't his field of expertise but Thorin had refused to bring anyone else in ,so it was left to his nephew to try and heal the young brunette .

Relieved as he finally made his way to bed he knew he was utterly exhausted .Dealing with Kili's case on top of his already substantial workload was taking its toll on the young doctor and he had already noticed Thorin's concerned looks. He had managed to locate a holiday cottage ,further down the coast ,the place was idyllic and he had booked it for a couple of days, he would take Kili the change of scenery would do them both good .

Taking in his tired reflection Fili quietly washed and brushed his teeth . He quickly glanced at the brunette as he headed to back to his own room ,Kili was sleeping soundly which was good as the brunette's body was still healing and after changing into his pyjamas , he Snuggled into the warm bed and Fili let himself relax , happily cocooned in the soft bedding. Tomorrow he would talk to Thorin .

Fili was perched on the corner of Thorin's desk and watched as his uncle continued to work "So what do you think ? it would only be for a couple of days ".

"I don't know Fili ,I agree that a couple of days away would do you the world of good , I'm concerned at how tired you are looking recently . I'm just worried about you having sole responsibility for Kili "

"But Kili is not dangerous and he's living in my house for god sake " Fili marched over to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug .

"Fili I realise that it probably sounds unreasonable but we really know so very little about Kili still ,and you are my only nephew and I'm rather fond of you ,so I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks. " The corners of Fili's mouth turned upwards into a smile .

"You are worried about me ? you big softy " Thorin huffed ,pretending to concentrate on the screen in front of him .The big brunette wasn't often given to moments of affection but Fili knew his uncle loved him all the same .

"Why don't you come with us ? .Thorin shook his head .

"Who would cover here ? " Fili thought for a moment .

"Get one of the Officers at Bag End to cover ,it would only be for a couple of days " . Thorin frowned at the computer screen and then, in turn, his nephew .

"I have cases to solve " Fili laughed .

"What a missing cat and kids scrumping Bifir's apples " Thorin glared at his nephew .

"We found the cat ".

"Well, then a few brambly apples going missing is hardly enough to stop you coming with us". It took a while and all Fili's skills to finally persuade Thorin but in the end, the policeman agreed ,after all, he would only sit in the station fretting the whole time if he didn't go . It was arranged that a Sargent Bilbo Baggins would come and cover the station in Thorin's absence and take sole charge of the serious case of scrumping in Bifur's orchard .

Fili relaxed back .Thorin had insisted they went in his 4x4 and that also meant he was driving .It was one of those gorgeous Autumn days went the sun shone gold and when it reflected back off the sea it wrapped around you like some honey coloured cocoon . In the back, Kili had been quite and Fili realised that this was the first time the brunette had ventured outside since his arrival ,other than the odd trip to see Thorin at the police station but that barely counted .

"You okay Kili ? " The brunette looked up and nodded .To be honest, now he was outside you could see how pale he had become ,and it only went to confirm that this was the right thing to have done .A few beach walks and fresh air would help Kili a lot .It was about an hours drive ,down quite coastal roads ,the main holiday season being well and truly over and when they finally pulled into the driveway of the cottage Thorin immediately climbed out and lit up a cigarette , scanning the place .

"Could you find anywhere more remote ?" Fili smirked .

"That's the idea , I don't want you getting distracted with work now do I " Thorin took a long drag on his cigarette .

"If It doesn't have any wifi we are going home now " Fili laughed .

"It's remote but not that remote " Thorin huffed

"Come on let us get this car unpacked and then Kili can make us some tea".Thorin turned to see the Brunette staring out at the ocean.

"You okay " pulled from his thoughts the brunette nodded .

"It's nice here " Fili's face instantly broke out into a wide smile .

"Good ,let's get unpacked and then, there will time to explore ".

Fili had noticed a little farm shop on the drive in and after dragging their bags up a couple of flights of stairs he and Kili set out in search of provisions . Thorin had remained .All the rooms had open hearths so the boys had left him to get the fires built and the place warm .

Fili had particularly chosen a large farmhouse and there was a whole collection of extra bedrooms but he knew his uncle would crave some privacy and so Thorin ended up with a wing of the house almost entirely to himself while the boys bunked down the opposite end. It was getting late in the day and Fili hoped the little shop would still be open .Much to his relief, he saw it was and pulling Kili along they went in search of firewood and food .While Fili helped the elderly farmer load the boot with wood ,Kili scanned the produce by the time Fili had returned the brunette was clutching a large cut of beef ,root vegetables ,beef stock ,frozen pastry and cooking apples plus a large carton of double cream .

"Got enough food there Kili ?" the blonde meant it as a joke but when he saw how embarrassed the brunette became he regretted making the comment .

"I haven't any money" . Kili looked uncomfortable and ashamed at the same time .

"Hey Kili it's fine ,look here take this and go and settle up I'll take the bags to the car ". nodding Kili wandered off to pay the farmer . Fili hadn't really considered it before but he knew Thorin had traced the young man's bank account and he wondered if he'd got any information back ,he made a mental note to ask his uncle later.

One of the things that Kili could do was cook and the produce bought in the farm shop was soon turned into a hearty stew followed by an apple and salted caramel tart .It wasn't until Thorin's second helping of desert that the big man admitted defeat and said that sadly he had no more room ,grabbing a coffee he headed off ,saying he was going to read his Emails .

Left alone the boys loaded the dishwasher then headed into the sitting room to watch a film . After a brief discussion they decided on toy story ,it was Fili's favourite and Kili couldn't remember it .It struck Fili as strange ,the young brunette could remember the ingredients and recipes for preparing complex dishes and yet he couldn't remember what films he had seen . Brushing the thought aside Fili settled into the film ,at some point he must have swung his arm across the back of the sofa and Kili had taken the opportunity to snuggle in against the blonde .It felt nice feeling Kili's warm body pressed against his own and letting his arm relax he looped it around the brunette and drew him closer . It wasn't until an hour later that Thorin found them .The boys had fallen asleep ,bodies wrapped around one another .The warmth from the fire, and the meal making them sleepy ,they looked content ,cute even but Thorin continued to be a little wary ,there was so much they still didn't know about Kili.

Bilbo Baggins finished dusting and tidying the kitchen in the sleepy little police station .

"You're doing a fine job ,Thorin won't know the place when he get's back" Bilbo frowned .

"Is he always this untidy ? " Dwalin nodded .

"Fraid so ,he's a great policeman, though ". Dwalin had decided he liked the temporary policeman ,the little man had wasted no time in driving out to see Mr Bifur and after taking the names of the apple stealing children had dispatched short letters to all the children's parents warning them that next time the law would not be so lenient .

Making himself and Dwalin a pot of tea, the constable settled himself behind Thorin's desk "So what is he like Thorin ? " Dwalin sighed, Thorin had become his best friend since his relocation to the sleepy seaside town but he wasn't an easy man to get to know ,the ghost of his past haunting him constantly .

"He has a big heart ,that's for sure but he hides it well " Bilbo sipped quietly at his tea ,as the big man continued ," but it scared him what happened to Frerin, his brother and when Dis died so suddenly ,Thorin felt it only right to leave his job in the city and come back to be closer to his brother ."

"What happened to his brother ? "

"Oh sorry ,Frerin ,Thorin's brother lives on the edge of the village ,he's quite the recluse now that Dis, their sister has gone ,only see's Thorin and old Balin who became something of a father figure to the men when there own father passed away . Frerin was in an accident when he was younger ,doesn't walk so well now and doesn't look so pretty but Thorin adores him ".

"That family seems to have had a lot of bad luck " Dwalin nodded .

"Tell me about it ,the best thing that happened was young Fili moving back ,Fili is Dis's son ,and having him around has been good for Thorin ."

Bilbo poured more tea "Now are there any more cases we can solve while he's away ? " Dwalin paused ,eyeing up the man on the other side of the desk .

"Aye there maybe be something you can help with ,but first I have to have your word that what you know goes no further ,do you understand" Bilbo nodded ,feeling they may need another pot of tea ."Okay get your pen and I'll fill you in on what we know so far ".

Fili woke with the warm feeling of Kili's body pressed against his own . Thorin was seated opposite, In one of the big armchairs and had been watching the two boys sleep .

"Feeling better " Thorin smiled at his sleepy nephew .

"mmm how long have I been sleeping ? " Thorin smiled .

"A couple of hours "Fili frowned .

"You should have woken me " Thorin shook his head .

"You needed the rest ,and so did young Kili here " Both men looked at the still slumbering brunette .

"Thorin he's talking in his sleep " Thorin nodded .

"Has been for the last half an hour " Fili sat up .

"Have you learnt anything ?. Thorin nodded .

"I think I need another visit to Mirkwood and this time your coming with me .


	9. Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili return to Mirkwood .  
> 

Mirkwood was just as Fili had expected it to be and he quietly followed Thorin to their secluded booth . The policeman had booked the same table as last time but for a completely different reason ,this time he wanted to be noticed and he hoped that having his handsome nephew by his side would help.

That afternoon in the cottage he had watched quietly as the boys slept .Fili had been sleeping soundly but Kili had been restless and agitated ,muttering quietly in his sleep. Thorin had sat in silence as Kili repeatedly cried out and now he wished to meet the cause of the young man's anguish Legolas Greenleaf .

It was a long shot ,Legolas may not even frequent his father's club but the young man was rich and privileged and Thorin knew access to the blonde would be difficult and he still didn't want any attention drawn towards Kili, the longer the brunette stayed hidden the better .

After ordering drinks the boys settled themselves ,scanning the food menu ."God, it's expensive " Thorin chuckled .

"Bare that in mind when you order ,my expenses have increased dramatically since taking on Kili's case ".Fili sighed

"I suppose that means no lobster then ?.

" How about we both have the pork belly and mash with root vegetables " Fili nodded .

"Funny it sounds very like something Kili would cook ".

"Fili you might just be a genius ,I have always assumed that Kili would work front of house a waiter but what if Kili worked in the kitchens instead ." Fili quickly scanned the rest of the menu , there were a few similar dishes to those that Kili had cooked for him but one imparticular stood out. Salted apple and caramel tart with cream ,Kili had just made that ,the weekend they were away ,it was definitely a possibility.

Thorin sat back and rolled the rich red wine in his glass around admiring its depth of colour ."You like him don't you " Fili looked up from his plate of food.

" Who Kili ?" Thorin nodded .

"I watched you with him , how affectionate you are " Fili chewed on his food .

"Yes I like him ,it feels good to have someone around ,someone to care for and who cares for you in return ."

"Are you prepared,just in case we uncover something bad " Fili lay down his cutlery and thought .

"I know what you are saying but I just don't believe that Kili isn't the victim here ,You seem to forget Thorin it was him that we found on the side of the road ,beaten and left for dead ". Thorin could sense the agitation in Fili's voice and he didn't want a scene ,not now anyway so the policeman didn't pursue it, that conversation would have to wait for another day .

Fili thought back to the weekend at the cottage. He and Kili had grown closer over those few days and when he had heard Kili crying out in his sleep he had gone to him .The brunette had been distressed ,fresh tears staining his face and Fili had taken him in his arms and held him . They had lain there quietly Fili shushing the brunette reassuring him and when he looked into big brown eyes he had brushed away wet tears and gently placed a kiss on soft lips .

Kili had responded ,letting Fili kiss him and it had soon developed into something much more heated .Kili was so responsive and the soft caress of the brunettes skin ,the fiery kisses ignited something in the blonde and he found himself hard and aching with want .

"Fili" Thorin pulled him from his thoughts "Fili take a wander round ,see what you can find out " Fili nodded and grabbing his phone from the table made for the bar . He settled himself at one of the tall bar stools and immediately got the attention of the barman ."Scotch please " the barman nodded and made off to pour his drink Sitting to the left of him were three men deep in conversation but the seat next to him was vacant and within minutes he was aware of someone seating themselves next to him .

Looking up Fili was met with a pair of brown eyes ,not dissimilar to Kili's "Hi I'm Josh " the other man extended his hand and Fili shook it .

"Fili " The man smiled .

"Unusual name " The blonde mentally cursed himself ,Thorin had given him a false identity and there he was giving out his real name .

"I don't use it ,everyone calls me Dirk " the other man, smiled .

"Pity I liked Fili but either way its a pleasure to meet you, Dirk ". Fili relaxed and when his drink arrived Josh insisted on paying for it .

"I've not seen you here before " Fili took a mouthful of his whisky .

"First time we've been here " Josh frowned .

"We ? "

"Oh I'm here with a work colleague ,he's over there at the table " Fili pointed in Thorin's direction"we just stopped for some supper before heading back home " .

"And where is home ?" This false identity business was hard work .

"Liverpool and you ? " Josh smiled .

"Oh me I'm a local ,come here all the time " Fili couldn't believe his luck,this was perfect and he was determined to try and find as much as he could from the friendly brunette .

"How much "Thorin stared at the bill .

"Well I had to ply Josh with alcohol to loosen his tongue , well that's what happens in the films " Thorin scowled .

"Well choose a cheaper whisky next time " Fili nodded."Did you find anything out?" The blonde grinned .

"I'll tell you all about it on the train " .

It was the first time Kili had been without Fili and the brunette felt lost without the blonde . He knew he was working with Thorin on his case and he'd wanted to tag along but Thorin had said that was impossible and that he would have to stay behind . Dwalin was staying with him, and after eating a hearty meal the big man had fallen asleep.

Kili didn't mind and after flicking through Netflix's he settled down to watch some TV. He was about half an hour into the film when there was a knock at the door . Not wanting to wake Dwalin, Kili answered it ."Hi is Fili here ? " ,.

Kili hesitated ,he didn't know this man at all and he wished he had woken Dwalin . "I'm Ori he might have mentioned me ?."Kili relaxed ,he'd heard Fili mention Ori a couple of times and the small redhead looked harmless enough .

"I'm sorry he's out with Thorin and I'm not expecting them back till later " Ori looked disappointed .

"Do you mind if I leave a note I've not been able to contact him on his mobile " Kili nodded and beckoned the redhead in.

"We'll go in the kitchen Mr Dwalins asleep in the other room" Ori followed the brunette into the cosy space .He wasn't at all what he had expected when Fili had said they had found a man beaten at the side of the road he'd expected someone older ,this guy was about the same age as he and Fili.

"here's a pad and a pen " Kili gestured to Ori .

"Thanks ,sorry I don't know your name " .

"Oh it's Kili ,sorry " Ori scanned the young man and he suddenly felt envious of the brunette.

" It's been hard since you arrived , Fili and I have barely had any time together ". Kili looked a little bewildered .

"We have been seeing each other for a while now ,but we keep it very low key and people do like to gossip .But I've seen so little of him since you arrived and I miss him so ,you do understand don't you ". Kili nodded ,he felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach again ,the brunette had no idea that Fili had a boyfriend ."Look can you just give him this note and tell him that I hope to see him soon " Kili nodded ."Thanks, Kili ".

Thorin sat back clutching his coffee "Well what did you find out ?" Fili was seated opposite .They were in first class and virtually alone on the midnight train so Thorin was happy to talk .

"The guy Josh I was talking to ,he's a regular at Mirkwood ." Thorin nodded ."He was telling me that Thranduil owns a lot of buildings in and around Oxford ,and he lives there he has a mansion on the outskirts . He's gay and frequents the club a lot himself ,picking up some of the clients .Legolas also uses the club, not frequently he's in a steady relationship with some heiress and there's a big wedding planned for a couple of years time .

"Legolas is engaged ?." Fili nodded .

"I know that's what I thought, what's he doing shagging Kili ".

"Did he know Kili " Fili shook his head .

"No but both Legolas and Thranduil have a thing for brunettes " .Thorin sat back "Do you think it was Thranduil who beat up Kili ?". Thorin hummed .

"Not sure , I doubt he got his own hands dirty , anything else ?" Fili nodded

"There's a gala night soon a big fundraiser and both Legolas and Thranduil will attend " .

"I bet we wouldn't get tickets " Fili grinned " Josh can get tickets and I have his number ".

It was late when Fili got back after thanking Dwalin and bidding him goodbye he went to check on Kili .The brunette was awake ,reading .

"Hey I thought you would be asleep " The brunette shook his head .

"I wanted to wait up for you " Fili settled next to Kili on the bed .

"I can't tell you anything yet ,but I promise you we are making progress " Kili nodded .

"Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend ? " Fili blinked in surprise .

"What boyfriend ? "

"The one that came around this evening ,Ori " Fili frowned .

"Ori came around while I was out" .Kili nodded ,"he's left you a note " .Fili grasped Kili's jaw and leaning forward placed a kiss on his lips .

"Ori's not my boyfriend Kili ,we're just friends ,I promise "

"But he said "

"Shush Kili ,Ori likes me but I promise you we are just friends " Big brown eyes stared .

"Really " Fili nodded nuzzling into Kili's warmth "I promise now move over its been a long night and I really need a cuddle ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write smut but I haven't tagged this story as explicit and I don't want to offend anyone .It can be implied or I am happy to write smut .Feedback would be good .


	10. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili grow closer .Bilbo has news.

Fili  was glad he wasn't working .By the time he and Thorin had returned from Oxford it had been gone two in the morning . He had slept in Kili's bed and the feeling of having the brunette's body pressed up against his own had only gone to increase the feeling of want in the young doctor .

Now that Kili's injuries had faded ,the brunettes true beauty was beginning to shine through .Yes he was still too slim but that would come in time but the difference now compared to when he first arrived was remarkable .

"Fili" The brunette stirred , eyes fluttering open

"Humm " Fili brushed away stray dark locks from Kili's face .

" What time is it ? " The blonde glanced at the clock .

"Just gone nine " The brunette huffed,burying his head back amongst the pillows. Fili could only just see a mass of dark hair and the lump under the bedsheets .

"That's too early " the voice was muffled under the mountain of bedding .Fili grinned .

"How about I go make us tea and toast in bed ? " There was a nod of the head and pulling on his sweater over his pyjamas Fili ventured downstairs .

Switching on the kettle to boil ,Fili popped four slices of bread in the toaster .He turned on the radio and the soft sound of music filled the air.Wandering over to the fridge he pulled out the milk and butter .The toast popped ,brown and golden and Fili spread the butter thickly .Then putting a large spoonful of sugar in both of their tea's he carried the tray upstairs ,stopping en route to pick up the note that Ori had left him .

"Kili sit up " . The brunettes head appeared above the bed sheets ,eyeing the tea and hot buttered toast . Placing down the tray Fili handed the brunette his drink.

Then carefully carrying his own tea and the plate of hot buttered toast the Blonde slipped back under the bedsheets . Beside him, there was a quite hum of contentment as Kili munched his toast . Fili sipped his tea and opening the note Ori had left began to read .

Fili ,sorry to have missed you.Kili says you are out with Thorin .  
I was hoping that we could meet up soon as it seems like ages since I saw you last .  
I'm around at the weekend if you fancy doing something then .Maybe supper at mine I'll cook .  
Anyway give me a call ,I'm sure Dwalin would stay with Kili .  
Miss you Ori x

Fili turned to find Kili watching him ."He really likes you " Fili placed the note down and looping an arm around Kili ,pulled him close .

" I feel partly responsible ,Ori's a good friend and I was lonely ,I may have given him the wrong impression ." Kili snuggled in closer .

"You were lonely ? " Fili nodded.

"It's a small town and Ori was the only person my age to hang around with but I can see that I've given him the wrong impression and I really like him but only as a friend ."

"Did you tell him that ? " .

"No ,I always meant too but the time never seemed right " . Kili looked thoughtful .

"Why did he tell me you were in a relationship ? " The brunette fiddled nervously with the bed sheets .

"He's jealous I imagine when he met you he realised there was a good chance that I would be attracted to you and Ori probably felt threatened."

"And are you attracted to me ?" Big brown eyes looked apprehensively at his .Fili put down his mug and cupping the brunette's jaw and drawing him in for a kiss .

"Yes" ,The kiss instantly deepened. Kili's lips felt so good pressed against his own . The heat he had felt before returned , raging through his body and straight to his cock.

"I want you " Fili nuzzled into the brunette's neck ,nipping at soft flesh . Kili groaned and tilted his head further to give Fili more access . Gently brushing aside Soft brown hair, Fili continued to attack the brunette's neck and then slowly working his way down to pert nubs .Kili shivered.

"I want you too , let me see you "

 Sitting up Fili pulled off the sweater and his pyjama top .Kili's soft fingers ran across his chest and then followed the soft trail of golden hair to his elasticated bottoms were his hand slid beneath the fabric pulling down the hem to expose his aching cock .

Pushing Kili back against the bedsheets Fili continued to explore the brunette's body his erection sitting heavy between his legs.It had been too long, not since Aragorn had he felt this level of lust and want .

"Do you want me Kili ,do you need me to fuck you ? ". Kili keened beneath him ,then lifted his head to capture the blonde's lips .They kissed again ,mouths clashing together, it was wet and messy but they didn't care .

"Do you want me ,say you want me " Fili sucked and nipped his way down and nuzzled into the course hair around Kili's sweet cock ."Say it Kili ,I need you to tell me " Kili's reply was to spread his legs ,offering himself up to the blonde and Fili settled himself between the slim thighs .

"I need you Fili ,I need you to fuck me " Fili pressed heated kissed into the soft creamy flesh .Kili squirmed ,clinging to the bed sheets , his breathing becoming erratic .

"Don't move okay " Kili opened his eyes and Fili was gone ,only to have him return moments later ."Spread those legs for me baby " Kili opened his legs and Fili settled himself between then ."Okay baby, relax " Kili nodded ,letting his head drop back onto the pillows .

Kili winced as Fili finger entered his body ,slowly working him open ,the oil was cold against the heat of his skin ".

"Tell me if I hurt you okay " Kili nodded and again relaxed into the pillows ,drawing his knees higher . Fili pushed in a second finger deep into the brunette and continued to work him open ,finding that spot that made Kili gasp ,crying out his name .

"Shush baby its okay ,I've got you" .Leaning forward Fili pressed a gentle kiss on Kili's lips and the brunette opened his eyes to find blue ones gazing down at him ."You okay ?" .

Kili nodded ,his body was on fire and he ached with need "I want you Fili please " .Fili resumed working Kili open ,relishing the way he made the brunette gasp and squirm then finally Lining himself up ,he pushed himself in .Kili's body arched in response and leaning forward Fili placed a soft kiss on his sweaty brow

Kili felt so good and Fili rode Kili hard , banging the brunette into the mattress ,the brunette looked so beautiful beneath him and Fili couldn't help himself ,Kili had ignited something in him that nobody but Aragorn had ever done before. Fili could feel the fire building and he knew he was close , Kili had already climaxed , covering the blonde in his sticky seed and when Fili came he pushed himself further into the brunette's body ,filling him with his release . "Damm it Kili ,your so  beautiful " Dark eyes flickered open and met his blue ,fucking Kili felt special ,like coming home .

Pulling out the blonde collapsed breathless on the bed. After looping an arm around Kili, Fili pulled him close .Nuzzling into his sweaty hair. Fili inhaled his scent pressing soft kisses onto parts of his exposed flesh .

"You okay ? ". Kili hummed "I wasn't too rough was I ? " Kili snorted and shuffled around to face the blonde. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Fili's lips.

"No, I'm not made of glass you know , I like to feel you ,It was perfect " Fili pulled him closer ,pressing further kisses into the arch of Kili's neck ,causing the brunette to shudder

"You may regret this ,I have quite an appetite.

Thorin sat in his office .He was waiting for an Email to come through ,the bank had finally come through with some details on Kili's accounts .From the other room ,he heard voices ,Dwalin in conversation with someone else ,then came a knock at his door .

"Come in " Dwalin immediately entered ,followed by Sergent Baggins from Bag end .

"Thorin " Dwalin headed to the coffee machine and poured himself and Bilbo a coffee ." Sergent Baggins here may have some information on Kili " thorin studied the other policeman .

"I could ask ,how it is that Sergent Baggins knows of Kili's case ? " Dwalin showed no remorse .

"I told him and he's here to help " After glaring at Dwalin ,Thorin turned his attention to Sergent Baggins . " I hope Dwalin has told you ,we must keep Kili's location and Identity a secret for the time being ." Bilbo nodded .

"So what have you found out ? " Bilbo took a gulp of coffee and looked at Dwalin .

"Well after Dwalin filled me in on the case I looked a little deeper .I have contacts in Oxford and they did a background check on Kili .It seems he is an orphan ,his parents died when he was only twelve . " Thorin nodded and let Bilbo continue . "After his parent's death, Kili was placed in the care of his guardian " Bilbo hesitated "His Guardian is Thranduil Greenleaf ".

2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for your comments ,kudos it really makes my day :)  
> As a reward, I found a super cute photo of Dean :)


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin realises the gravity of Bilbos news  
> Sorry ,it's short but more on its way .

/>It was late and the three men still sat around the table in Thorin's office . Outside it was dark and the strong wind battered at the windows .

Bilbo's news had stunned Thorin .Kili's case was serious enough but now to discover that the young man was raised by Thranduil increased the stakes even higher .

"You should pass the kids case over to the Oxford police " Dwalin got up to pour a coffee ." This has just become a lot more serious and you know it ". Firstly he handed Bilbo then Thorin drinks then resumed his place at the table ."Thorin if Thranduil finds out you have been hiding Kili and that you knew his identity ,you could find yourself in all sorts of trouble ".

"I agree " Bilbo butted in "Thorin ,from what I gather from my sources Thranduil is hugely successful and has numerous powerful friends ,wouldn't it just be best to take Kili back to him " .

"No " Thorin stood up , pushing the chair back and strode back and forth across the room ". I'm not sending him back to Thranduil until we have more facts ,what if it was his Guardian who caused the injuries ?"

"We tell Oxford police ,fill them in on all that we know ,let them decide what to do with Kili . Thorin you could be putting not only yourself but Fili in danger "

"Don't you dare accuse me of endangering my family . Not for one moment would I endanger Fili , I love that boy as if he were my own " Thorin's face was thunderous " I think it's best you both leave now " Grabbing his cigarettes thorin made for the door .

Bilbo sat in silence,unsure what to do . Dwalin stood at the window and watched as his friend paced back and forth outside .

"I can inform Oxford " Dwalin turned to look at Bilbo . The big man shook his head .

"This is Thorin's case and we keep it between ourselves until we reach a point when he's ready to reveal Kili's identity ."

" But you said yourself its the wrong thing to do " Dwalin nodded .

"Bilbo please get your coat ,we are going for a walk ,there are a few things I need to fill you in on ".

The walk took the two men straight to the pub . Warm air blasted them as they entered and instructing Bilbo to find a quite table ,Dwalin fetched a drink .

The big man placed down the drinks and removing his coat settled opposite Bilbo.

"Listen, Bilbo ,there's a couple of things I think you should know about Thorin . Firstly he is a great policeman but his demons still haunt him . When he was a policeman in the city he got involved in this complicated case.He was given responsibility for the chief witness , kept him safe for months . It was the day of the trial ,Thorin had bought the witness into the station where he thought he would be safe , he relaxed ,got distracted and the witness died ,a gunshot from an insider at the station itself .

Thorin blamed himself ,he had been tired , he should have been more alert .It was agreed he take a step back ,then Dis died and he grabbed the chance to move here closer to Frerin .

"When did this happen ? "

Dwain pulled on his pint "About eight years ago but it shook him and he trusts very few people nowadays ".

"Dwalin I worry he's taking on a too bigger case .He needs help " .Dwalin nodded .

"I agree that's why I want you to step in and help him ".

Fili wrapped his arm around Kili and pulled him close .They were still in bed .After the first bout of sex there had been another but this time it had been soft and sensual ,with gentle kisses and whispered promises of things to come .

Fili stared at the tangle of dark hair and listened to the soft breathing of his lover , He still knew so little about the brunette but there was one thing he was sure of, his feeling for Kili had become stronger over the last couple of days and he was pretty sure Kili felt the same

>


	12. Frerin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things seem to be spiralling out of control ,there is one person that Thorin can always rely on to be the voice of reason .

When everything is his world was spiralling out of control ,there was one person Thorin turned too ,his brother Frerin .

 

Thorin pulled the 4x4 onto the drive and having switched off the engine ,opened the passenger door to let Jaspar out . In the distance, he could see Old Bifur on his tractor and he had no doubt that his brother would be close by .

 

From somewhere Monty appeared and approached Thorin .The dog gently nuzzled up to Thorin ,determined to get the man's attention Thorin bent down and gave Monty a gentle scratch behind his ear ."Where is your dad then old boy ?". From the corner of the yard, Thorin could now hear the sound of someone working and with Monty in tow ,went to investigate .

 

He found Frerin under one of Bifurs old cars and Thorin crouched down to grab his brother's attention . "Frerin " .Thorin waited while his brother appeared .

 

"Thorin ,sorry I didn't hear the car ,you alright ?"Frerin could see from his brother's face that he was tired. "Come on I'm due to have a break ,I'll make us some tea . " 

 

Thorin followed Frerin and Monty inside . Bifurs place was pretty unique ,a proper old farmhouse ,full of the smells of fermenting apples and damp dog and Thorin ,like Frerin loved it .

 

"Sit yourself down .Monty in your bed " The old dog wandered over to his little bed and once settled ,began to doze ."You alright ?"

 

"Thorin frowned ,you keep asking me that ,I'm fine ".Frerin begged to differ .

 

"Well you look like shit " 

 

"Thanks ".Frerin grinned "I know that look Thorin ,I'm your brother remember , I have seen it a million times before ,plus you only ever come and see me here when you want something .

 

"That's not true " Thorin protested .

 

"It is too ,Now why don't you tell me what's bothering you ".

 

 

Bilbo sat in the little police station .After Thorin had requested that he be moved ,Bilbo had wasted no time in setting up a temporary office for himself .Now that he was officially working on the case he had been given access to all the information they had so far and was slowly sifting through it .

 

The little man winced as he looked at the photographs of Kili when he had first been found . Serious laceration to the back of the head . Bruised ribs ,severe bruising ,covering the body ,dehydration ,memory loss . The young man had no life threatening injuries apart from the blow on the back of his head . But the fact that his body had been dumped on a remote farm track in the middle of nowhere ,led Bilbo to believe that his assailants had hoped he would die of exposure during the night .

 

Bilbo didn't agree with all Thorin's decisions. if he had been in charge he wouldn't have hesitated in getting the Oxford police involved, Kili after all lived and worked in Oxford but he had to go with Thorin's decision and now he was slowly trying to piece together Kili's life from the knowledge they already had . 

 

Bilbo pulled up the profile on Thranduil.It made for Impressive reading . Thranduil was born in Austria but came to England as a small boy .His parents were poor and the tycoon came from a very humble beginning,his father had worked on market stalls ,selling fruit and vegetables .His mother had been a cleaner in one of the big households and little Thranduil and his sister had pretty much looked after themselves. 

With barely any education Thranduil had built an empire ,based purely on hard work and a keen eye for business .He had seen the potential in his father's little green grocery business and expanded it ,so it became large enough to supply all the local restaurants and hotels and in the process made himself a multi-millionaire .

 

Legolas was his only child and tragically he had lost his beloved wife in childbirth ,from then on it had only been the two of them until he had taken Kili into their home at the age of twelve . 

 

"Bilbo ,are you there ? " it was Dwalin . Bilbo glanced up ,to see the big man leaning against the door frame ."How are you getting on?"

 

"Okay ,If you are looking for Thorin ,he's gone to see his brother ,said he'll be back later .Dwalin nodded "Thanks ,I'm going to the pub to grab some lunch ,care to join me " .Bilbo was about to say no ,but he wanted to go over the night Kili was found with Dwalin and it would be just as easy doing that in the bar ,so he agreed .

Once settled comfortably on one of the tables in the pub ,Bilbo started with the questions . Kili had been found with no form of identification apart from the little St Christopher around his neck. Whoever had left him had missed it ,had it been a member of the family or someone who knew him well they would have known to remove it ,therefore Bilbo had deduced that the people that beat and dumped Kili were strangers ,who knew little of the young man . 

 

 There were the reports from the Doctor .Kili had been sexually active ,the remains of Legolas's semen still on him .The young man must have seen Thranduil's son that afternoon ,so what happened between him having sex with Legolas and his discovery at the side of the road ,and who did he have contact with .Bilbo had already decided when Thorin got back they would organise a trip tp Oxford .

 

Fili had worked into the evening and was just finishing his notes when there was a knock at the door .Glancing at his watch he sighed ,it was already gone seven and Kili would be expecting him home . Throwing open the door he was greeted by Ori ,standing on the doorstep " Fili have you got a minute ? " The young man hopped from one foot to another and blew on his hands "It's freezing out here " .

Beckoning Ori in he shut the door behind then and led Ori through to his warm office ." Fili I won't keep you ,but I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday night ? " The young man accepted the coffee Fili offered him and settled himself in the chair . 

 

Fili sat back behind his desk and shut his laptop down ,now that Ori was here ,there was a conversation they needed to have that was already long overdue .

By the time Fili returned home he was utterly exhausted ,he was greeted with a call from the kitchen "Your late " . Kili wandered through to where Fili stood ."You okay ? " Fili nodded .

 

"Tough day that's all " . Kili moved towards him .

 

"I cooked supper " Fili shook his head .

 

"I'm not hungry . Would you mind if I headed straight up to bed "? Kili paused .

 

"Are you sick ? " Fili chuckled .

 

"No, just it's been tough today " Kili moved forward and placed a gentle kiss to Fili's lips .

 

"I know how much of an extra burden I am Fili " The blonde stopped him with another kiss .

 

"You are not a burden ,you are the best thing that's happened to he for a long time "Kili let himself be held "Come to bed " Fili's hand took the brunettes "I need to feel you close " Kili nodded and turning off the lights followed his lover upstairs . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Hurt

Fili woke and glanced at the clock .It was just gone three ,and next to him was a space where Kili should have been and the young doctor began to feel himself panic. 

Pulling on his sweater he ventured downstairs ,only to find the front door open and the wind and rain sweeping in .

 

"Kili " searching for his waterproof ,he pulled it on then braced himself as he entered the storm ."Kili ".The doctor scanned the street, back and forth and taking a gamble headed down to the beach ."Kili " his voice was lost amongst the noise of waves and the howling wind . His vision was blurred by the heavy rain and he was already soaked through . 

 

"Kili please Kili " .Somewhere in the distance, he could make out the figure of a man .It could only be Kili ,no one else in their right minds would be out on a night like this ."Kili please ".

 

Thorin woke to the sound of his phone ringing out "Thorin its Fili " his nephew sounded frightened ,and Thorin was quick to calm him .

 

"Thorin its Kili ,he's had some sort of nightmare ,found him wandering down on the beach " 

 

"Where is he now" ? Thorin was already pulling on his clothes .

Fili glanced behind him where Kili sat quietly in front of the fire ."He's here with me " but he's upset ,keeps crying ,I can't make sense of what he's saying ,Thorin I'm frightened " .

 

"Just get yourselves warm and I will be with you as soon as I can ". Moving to the kitchen Fili made tea and then rejoined Kili in front of the fire 

 

"Here drink this " Kili took the tea "Thorin is on his way " Settling himself down he pulled Kili close "Hey just try and relax okay ".

 

Kili's sobs had subsided and he stared into the fire  ."Kili can you hear me"? The brunette relaxed into Fili's side ."What happened ?"

 

"I'm sorry " Fili pulled him close .

 

"Hey shush It's okay  ,you did nothing wrong ".

 

"But I did , I woke you and now Thorin 's having to come over ". The young brunette  looked utterly defeated .

 

"Can you tell me what happened ?" Kili was quite for a moment .

 

"There was someone there ,standing over me ." Fili shushed him .

 

"Who ,what do you mean.Kili there's nobody else here " Kili hesitated .

 

"I can't explain ,there was someone ,a man ,he was standing next to me ,watching me . He tried to grab my arm ,pulling at it .Fili he was there I promise ".   

Fili tried to sooth Kili .He knew what the young man was saying couldn't be true but Kili seemed convinced so he just settled for calming his lover as best he could until Thorin arrived.

Hearing the car pull up outside Fili went to open the door .Coming in from the cold Thorin shrugged off his coat . "Where is he ?" Fili gestured to the sitting room . "Fili just tell me exactly what happened ". The young doctor hesitated .

 

"I woke up, it was about three and I realised Kili had gone ."

 

"You heard him ?" 

"I must have " Thorin nodded ."I went downstairs and the door was open ,I followed him down to the beach ,he was disorientated. I bought him back here but he insists there was someone in the room with us ,standing over the bed ,he said he pulled at his arm and was hurting him ".

 

Thorin frowned " There was nobody in the house was there ? " .

 

"No" Fili shook his head .

 

"Fili you said we ,are you sleeping with Kili ? " The blonde fell silent .

 

"Fili " The blonde nodded .

 

"Since our time away at the cottage ,we have grown really close , Thorin I need to get back to Kili ,he's upset ".

 

"Fili this conversation isn't over "Thorin followed his nephew into the snug ,where Kili was sat ,huddled into the fire .

 

"Kili ,Thorin is here" . The brunette didn't move ."Kili you need to tell Thorin what you told me ". Thorin moved around to sit by the brunette .

 

"Fili could you make us some tea ".The blonde reluctantly disappeared into  the kitchen and made Thorin his drink and another for himself and kili.When he returned Thorin had Kili repeating the story he had already told Fili ."Can you describe this man ?"Kili shook his head .No ,not really I couldn't see his face,apart from, he had white hair ,long white hair .

 

Fili wasn't sure how he got through the next day and he wasn't surprised when Thorin appeared in his office late afternoon ."Fili a word please ".Shutting the door Fili returned to find Thorin settled in his chair "Listen Fili ,I have decided its best to have Kili moved ,he could be a serious danger to you, and himself ".

 

"No I won't here of it ,Kili needs me "Thorin frowned .

 

"Fili please hear me out  " he had expected this from his nephew. " I'm not sending Kili far but I have arranged for him to go and live with Frerin and Bifur,he will be safer there . Fili frowned .

 

"If he goes ,I go too ". Thorin nodded .

 

"I had expected this ,they will be waiting for you both tomorrow ".

 

By the next day, the storm clouds had been swept away and the sun sat bright in the October sky .The weird events of two nights ago seemed like a bad  dream but the fact that Thorin was still sleeping soundly in the spare room was evidence enough that Fili hadn't imagined the whole thing.

 

"Kili ,here drink this tea ,before it gets cold .The brunette shifted and took the hot drink from Fili .

 

"What time is it ? " Fili glanced at the clock .

 

"Just gone ten ,we have all slept late ,I'm just going to check Balin's coping at the surgery and if he is I 'm going to take the day off" .

 

"Fili I'm so sorry " Kili looked at his drink ,not wanting to meet Fili's gaze ."It all seems so ridiculous now ,and I have caused all this trouble but  it all seemed so real ". Sitting down on the edge of the bed Fili reached out and took Kili hands in his own .

 

"Kili, listen ,It's been a while now since you lost your memory ,according to the studies I have read its normal for you to begin to remember ,things that your mind until now will have tried to suppress ."Fili gently squeezed the brunette's hand ,He was feeling so helpless and he couldn't help but secretly wish they had met under different circumstances ."Thorin is moving you to Bifur's today and I think you will all be more relaxed ,it's great ,a lovely old farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere" .

 

"But I like it here ,with you ". The brunette moved closer ,letting Fili hold him in his arms .

 

"You don't think I'm letting you go alone do you . Today we will pack some stuff and with a bit of luck we'll be settled by this evening".

 

It was gone four in the afternoon when Thorin's 4x4 rolled up on Bifur's drive .Behind him somewhere was Fili in his little sports car and with him Kili . Bifur's old farm was about a half an hour drive from the little town and from now on Fili would have to commute back and forth to the surgery .

 

"Frerin ,are you there Frerin ". From out of the house came Frerin ,followed by Monty .

 

"Hi Thorin ,where are the boys ? " .

 

"Just behind somewhere ,they will be here soon " Frerin nodded .

 

"Come in I'll make some tea " Following Frerin inside ,Thorin settled himself at the big kitchen table . "You okay ?" Thorin huffed .

 

"You keep asking me that " Frerin grinned .

 

"And I'll keep asking until I get a straight answer ,are you okay " Thorin hesitated .

 

"The truth is I'm worried about Fili and his attachment to Kili ." Frerin passed Thorin his tea and sat opposite his brother "Frerin I need you to watch out for Fili and keep him safe ".

 

"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we have the boys safe ,It's time Bilbo and Thorin made some progress on Kili's case .
> 
> I included Bifur and Frein because I really like them and we will learn more of Frerin through his interaction with the boys . 
> 
> Fili will still help Thorin with Kili's case even though he has Bilbo and soon they will need a trip to Oxford .
> 
> A huge thank you for your continuing comments and kudos .Feel free to throw in any theory's :)


	14. Atraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo,Thorin and Fili return to Mirkwood.

 The Boys Return to Mirkwood .

Bilbo twitched nervously in his seat .  He hadn't really given much thought to where they were going ,his head was so full of the case now he gave very little thought to anything else .

Actually, that wasn't true. He had noticed how striking Thorin looked in his suit ,it was black and skimmed the man's frame perfectly, hugging in all the right places .Thorin a handsome man , Bilbo had already noted that ,but here in his fine black suit ,setting off his dark brooding features he looked stunning .

 

Fili interrupted his thoughts."Bilbo ,what would you like to drink ,are you okay with red wine ?"Bilbo nodded .

 

"Can we have some water too ? " Thorin glanced at his colleague .

 

"There's already a jug on the table " Fili sensed Bilbo's nervousness and quickly poured the man a large glass ,which he gulped at greedily .

 

"It's very posh isn't it  , I found it quite intimidating when I first came " Fili smiled ,trying to ease the tension in the little man, Thorin constant frowning wasn't helping matters. " What would you like to eat ,the pork belly is good ,or maybe a steak ?.

 

Bilbo decided on the lamb ,Fili had fish and Thorin chose steak .Once the food arrived ,Bilbo seemed to relax and the three men made easy conversation .It had been agreed beforehand that they would eat and then separate .Thorin wanted to learn as much about Thranduil as he could ,nobody would approach them as a table of three but if they separated then hopefully they would learn more .

 

Fili made his way over to the bar where he had arranged to hook up with Josh .Sure enough ,the man was waiting and Fili took the seat next to him ."Hi " Josh beamed .

 

"Good to see you , whisky ? " Fili nodded .

 

"It's busy in here tonight " JosH agreed ,eyes scanning the place ,it was in fact extremely busy even for a Friday night.

 

"Thranduil and Legolas are here ,up there in the VIP suite ,there's always a buzz when they are around."

 

Fili swivelled around to try and get a look but the VIP area was dark and you couldn't really see anything . "Do they stay up there all night or do they come down and mix with the crowd .Fili was keen to get a glimpse of both Legolas and his father .  

"Thranduil usually comes down ,scans the place ,see if anyone takes his fancy ".Fili's eyes travelled back up to the enclosed suite , he really would like a closer look at Kili's guardian and his  son.

 

Thorin sat back in his seat . Calling the waiter over he ordered a whisky and cigar .Bilbo had set off in the direction of the stage to watch the show and hopefully engage a few regulars in conversation . Thorin had got used to working on his own but he had to admit that in this particular case he was really grateful to have constable Baggins and Fili around .

 

He waited for the young man to return but instead he was approached by a stranger clutching his drink and cigar ."I believe these are yours " Thorin recognised him immediately as Thranduil although his photographs didn't do him justice the man was extremely attractive  ,long silver hair falling loosely around his shoulders, eyes the colour of sapphires and an unnerving smile.

 

"Thankyou "Thorin tried to play it cool ,although inside his heart was racing ."Do you mind if I join you ?" Thranduil gestured to the empty space beside him .Thorin nodded and watched as the man slid into the empty seat  .

 

"Thranduil Green leaf " The blonde extended his hand for Thorin to shake .

 

"Richard Smith at your service " Thranduil eyed the brunette and made little secret of his attraction .

 

"I have seen you here before haven't I ?" Thorin was cautious .

 

"I have been a couple of times now but I don't think I remember seeing you before " Thranduil laughed ".I tend to keep a low profile unless of cause I see something that draws my attention " .Thorin felt himself blushing ,the man was so shameless.

 

Thranduil moved closer "Where are your friends ? " Thorin hesitated .

 

"My colleges have gone to watch the show " Thranduil gestured for a waiter " Didn't you want to watch it ? my boys are very pretty you know ".

 

"Scotch ,two glasses " The waiter disappeared . 

 

"Your boys ?",Thorin pretended to be puzzled  .

 

"Oh, I'm sorry ,let me explain ,I own the club ,let us call it my little hobby ". Thorin played it cool , pulling on his cigar and then slowly exhaled ,aware that Thranduil was observing his every move.

"Well it's a very nice hobby you have, I must say ". Thranduil was almost purring .

 

"Well thank you it has its advantages ,I get to meet attractive gentlemen like yourself ".Thorin was becoming increasingly aware of the attractive man's body, pressed against his own .

 

Bilbo looked on wide-eyed at the pole dancer .Firstly he was only wearing a G-string and also he was very flexible goodness! .He hadn't really been able to catch anyone's attention they were all too busy ogling the dancers ,so he headed over to the bar where he knew Fili would be .

 

"Hi Rob,you okay ? " Bilbo nodded ."Been watching the Cabaret ,any good ?" Bilbo felt himself blush .

 

"Yes, it was okay ". Bilbo pulled up a chair next to the two men "Where's Richard ?" Fili glanced back but their table was obscured .

 

"He's back at the table I think " Bilbo made to leave but Fili stopped him " Stay, have a drink with us , whisky ? "

 

"I'll stick to wine thank you " Fili summoned the waiter ."A large glass of red wine please ". Rob this is Josh , Josh meet Rob ".

 

"So tell me about yourself "Thranduil had moved closer and Thorin was conscious of the man's leg pressed against his own .

 

"There's not much to tell .I come from a small town on the south coast and I run a small business ".Thranduil nodded .

 

"So what brings you to Oxford and in particular my club ?" .Thorin hesitated ,he didn't want to mention Kili ,it was too soon.

 

"We had business in Oxford and we had heard of the club and its reputation " Thranduil nodded .

 

"And does it live up to expectations ? Thorin nodded .

 

" Very much so ".

 

The men continued to make small talk until Thorin became aware of how late it had become . He was just thinking of finding the others when he saw them approaching .Thranduil turned to see where he was looking ."Your Colleagues ? Thorin nodded.

 

"It's time we headed back ,we need to catch the midnight train ". Thranduil's hand ran the length of his leg ,pausing as he reached the top of his thigh .

 

"Do you have to go ? " Thorin nodded .

 

" We will be back soon though " Thranduil brightened a little at this .

 

"Well if I can't persuade you to change your mind ,I will have to be patient ,won't  I ".

 

Fili's eyes grew wide when he saw who Thorin was talking too . Thranduil was extremely attractive in the flesh and he was quite clearly hitting on Thorin ." Richard, we have to go if we're going to catch that train " .

 

"You must excuse me " Thranduil nodded .

 

"When you come next time ,please mention my name " Fili intervened .

 

"We have tickets for your fundraiser on the 25th " Thranduil's face broke out into a smile .

 

"Excellent ,then please be my guests ,I will have the tickets made so they are VIP , just let the doorman know when you arrive." Thorin nodded ,Thranduil was quite the charmer .

 

 "We will ,now we had better get going or we will miss that train ".

 

Bifur wandered in with a bag of apples and smiling placed them in front of Kili . "He wonders if you want them to cook with " Frerin's head appeared from around the corner . Kili examined the fruit .

 

"I could make an apple pie if you like " The strange man's head nodded . 

 

"I think that's a yes" . Frerin entered the room and casually slung an arm around Bifur ." He's excited to have someone in the house that can cook , I'm useless " . Bifur nodded." Oh ,watch it old man ".Kili had immediately warmed to the two men and pushing himself up from the table grabbed the bag of apples "Apple pie it is then ".

 

"Do you want any help ?" Frerin appeared at Kili's side .

 

"You could help me peel the apples " rolling up his sleeves ,Frerin grabbed a knife and started peeling . 

 

"Thorin said you were a good cook and that you'll have us all fat in no time " Kili laughed .

 

"I must admit I enjoy cooking ,it helps me relax ,and I seem quite good at it ". Frerin nodded .

 

"Well ,believe me, that will make old Bifur very happy ".

After an hours work ,the two men had produced a fabulous meal and when he had finished Bifur smiled ,patting his tummy and giving Kili the thumbs up .After clearing away He and Frerin washed up while Kili put the leftovers in the fridge and afterwards, they sat quietly by the fire and listened as Frein played his guitar. Kili let the peace wash over him ,Fili wouldn't be home till much later and the two men always headed to bed early as they had to be up very early the next day .

Snuggling down Kili relaxed, Fili would be back soon and maybe they would have more information ,but for the time being he was perfectly content .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I spend too much time on Bifur and Frerin reprimand me (They are my weakness)  
> Still into minds whether to make Thorins and Thranduil's relationship sexual it (could be fun )  
> Thank you so for the continuing comments and kudos :)


	15. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin make progress

Thorin had been called out on a trivial matter some chickens had gone missing or something ,to be honest ,Bilbo hadn't paid it much attention. The little man was more interested in pulling up the files that had arrived ,concerning Kili .

 

They were from the orphanage and finally somebody had come through with some information on the brunette. It seemed that Kili had lost his parents early on in his life ,so he would have lived in the orphanage for several years before Thranduil became his guardian . 

Bilbo wondered what led to Thranduil taking in the young man ,he had moved Kili into his own home to be reared alongside his own son Legolas when Kili was twelve .After moving in with his Guardian ,Kili had led a privileged life ,being schooled privately at home and he had excelled in many subjects ,English ,history and mathematics ,while also becoming an accomplished musician and archer .  

It seemed as though Thranduil had afforded Kili all the same advantages in life as  his son Legolas and the two were to become inseparable . Bilbo wondered if Legolas had been lonely ,after all ,he was an only child ,his mother having died in childbirth and Thranduil would have been away on business a lot of the time. Maybe Kili had been adopted as a companion for Legolas. 

 

The Orphanage had also stated that Kili had been in the car that had killed both his parents ,he being the only one to survive . Nobody had come forward to claim the child or take responsibility for him ,until Thranduil ,twelve years later .

 

Bilbo looked at the screen .Something didn't add up .Everyone ensures that their child is taken care of in the unfortunate case that something happens to the parents .Secondly, where was the rest of Kili's family ?

Thranduil had travelled extensively ,often taking the boys with him and Kili had been offered a place at, university along with Legolas but as soon as he was old enough he had chosen to leave the family home and fend for himself .

 

That was interesting,why was Kili in such a hurry to leave his privileged background and fend for himself ?  

The more Bilbo read the more he believed there was something not quite right There was only one thing to do , the next day he would visit the Orphanage himself and he would suggest to Thorin that he visited the last known address for the young man .

 

It was early when the two men left .A coat of white frost made the place seem clean and fresh but it wouldn't last long already on the horizon there sat a warm autumn sun .Thorin had chosen to drive this time ,he refused to be dictated by train times and this would give the men more freedom. At the back of his mind, he was toying with the idea of revisiting Mirkwood for an early super .There was no guarantee that Thranduil would be there but that was a chance he was willing to take .

Bilbo chatted happily beside him and within no time the two men found themselves on the outskirts of Oxford .Pulling up at one of the big service stations the two men stopped and ordered breakfast . 

"Full English and a large pot of coffee please ". Thorin settled in his seat and waited for Bilbo to return from the restroom .He had called ahead and arranged to meet Kili's landlord at the flat .The young man had no possessions on him when he was discovered .Thorin knew Kili's assailants couldn't guarantee that he would lose his memory ,that had just been an unfortunate side effect .No the more he thought about it ,the more he was convinced that they had hoped that the young man would die of hyperthermia at the side of the road .

Bilbo returned and the breakfast arrived soon after . "Coffee?" Bilbo nodded and Thorin poured out two cups and handed one to the other man .

"What is it you're hoping to find at the Orphanage that we don't already know? Thorin quirked a brow and waited for Bilbo to answer Bilbo munched on his toast

"When I read Kili's notes yesterday , I just felt there was something wrong ,something missing .What parent doesn't make provisions for their child ? " Thorin nodded .

He thought back to when they had lost Dis .Although Fili was older than Kili had been when he had lost his parents ,his nephew had been supported by the family both financially and emotionally through that rough time but Kili had been left with nothing . Maybe Bilbo had a point .

"I'm meeting Kili's landlord at Ten " Glancing at his watch he noticed it was already Nine fifteen .Just time to finish eating ,drop Bilbo off at the orphanage and find Kili's old flat .After more coffee and toast, the men settled their tab .Then climbing into the 4x4 Bilbo tapped the address of the orphanage into the sat nav .

Oxford  once again looked beautiful in the autumn sunshine ,the streets were still quiet and traffic was light and the two men made good time .The orphanage was on the outskirts of the city and not in one of Oxfords nicer areas .The houses were small and cramped and it looked to Bilbo as though it was mainly inhabited by students .

The Orphanage its self, was less that imposing, a modern building with very little character and having announced himself to security ,Bilbo was buzzed in and directed to reception ,were Mr Grey was waiting for him . 

 Thorin continued to drive through the streets of Oxford .The flat Kili had rented had been fairly central and after parking up he scoured the pretty tree lined road for the right address .After struggling into a small parking space Thorin hurried to meet Kili's landlord. The woman standing on the steps greeted him warmly.

 "Parking is an absolute nightmare in Oxford ,sorry" Thorin waved it off and after quick introductions, he was led up to Kili's flat .

The first thing that hit them was the smell of rotting food and the landlord quickly located a bin bag and emptied the contents of both the fridge and the peddle bin.

Throwing open the windows ,Thorin let some air in . The place was extremely tidy in fact too tidy for Thorin's liking .Shrugging off his coat he began to explore. 

There was all the usual things one would expect ,TV, sound system ,smart leather couch with union jack cushions and Banksy prints on the walls .The kitchen was extremely well equipt ,with a smart coffee machine ,modern range to cook on and a well-stocked cupboard.Wandering through Thorin located the bedroom .The bed was neatly made and there was no mess or clutter at all, in fact, the whole place was void of any kind of personal belongings.Thorin got the distinct impression that he was certainly not the first visitor to Kili's flat since the accident

Bilbo followed Mr Grey into the study and after shutting the door behind them gestured for the policeman to take a seat .After Mr Grey buzzed through for some coffee Bilbo began."I was wondering if you could give me some information on Kili Durin " The old man frowned and moved to his PC so he could refer to his records Bilbo continued "Something doesn't add up , I have been looking into Kili's past for the reasons I explained on the phone ,but I cannot believe that Kili had absolutely no family to turn too and secondly ,why did Thranduil suddenly take him in and also lavish such attention on him? ". Mr Grey sighed  

 "Kili's case is quite complex and what I tell you will have to be in the strictest secret ." Bilbo frowned

"This is a police matter ". Mr Grey nodded .

"The thing is Thranduil Greenleaf is one of the Orphanage chief benefactors, without which the place would probably close" .

"It still does not give you the right to withhold information I am afraid ".

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door ."Coffee " Mr Grey called for the women to enter and after passing them their drinks left .

"I promise what you tell me will be kept between us ,but I need to know all the facts in order to help Kili ".

Thorin collected up anything he thought may be useful .Pressing the answering machine on the phone he found it empty ,another reason to suspect that someone else had visited the young man's flat. Thorin reluctantly had to admit defeat ,he would find very little here ,the one lead he did have though was some of Kili's bank statements and Thorin decided that that would be the next place he visited . 

The bank turned out to be very local to where Kili lived and after some explanation thorin was ushered through to the manager's office ."How can I help you ?" 

"I wonder if you could explain to me how a young man like Kili Durin comes to have so much money ,not only in his current account but also considerable sums in several saving accounts ".The Bank manager hesitated .

"Kili Durin comes from one of the most affluent families in Oxford ,have you heard of Thranduil Greenleaf ?" Thorin nodded .

"I have "

"Well then Kili as one of the family has always received an allowance from Thranduil but he has also had a hidden benefactor,that he knows nothing about"

"Someone other than Thranduil ,you mean ?" The bank manager nodded .

"Who?" Thorin couldn't help but hope that another benefactor meant Kili had family somewhere .

"Elrond Greenleaf ,Thranduil's father "

Thorin pulled up outside the Orphanage and Bilbo climbed in . "Drink ? " Bilbo nodded and after the visit to the bank Thorin certainly needed one . Instinctively he drove straight to Mirkwood .They had never visited by day and the whole place took on quite a different atmosphere . After being seated the men ordered food and beers . Thorin scanned the place ,there was no sigh of Thranduil and Thorin wasn't sure whether or not he was relieved .The policeman felt confused the deeper they dug into Kili's background the more complex it seemed to become .

Thranduil sat in his office " Lindir is here to see you" The businessman buzzed his friend through .

"So" ? Thranduil had been informed by the letting agent that police had visited Kili's flat and he had sent Lindir to observe .

"I have footage and photo's " Thranduil nodded .

"Good " Lindir handed Thranduil his phone and the blonde looked at the images ,well if it wasn't his sexy brunette from the other night ,well two could play at this game .Smiling he handed Lindir back his phone ,"Find out what you can on this man I want to know everything .

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great :)


	16. Just a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo reveals Kili's true ties with The Greenleaf Family .

Bilbo settled himself next to Thorin .His head was still buzzing from everything that Mr Grey had told him and he was anxious to pass the information on .They hadn't talked in Mirkwood ,Thorin hadn't let him but now they were safely back in the car .

"So " Thorin's eyes were fixed on the road . Bilbo hesitated ,where to begin .

"What Mr Grey has told me is in the strictest confidence " Thorin frowned . 

"This is police business bilbo I decide whether it remains private information or not " .Bilbo flinched at the harsh tone . 

"Let me explain ,Thranduil an important patron and donates a lot of money to the Orphanage ,Mr Grey doesn't want to jeopardise that "  

"Okay but what about Kili ? " Bilbo pulled the few rough notes he had made during the meeting from his pocket . 

"Kili is Thranduil's ward we know that " Thorin nodded "But what we didn't know was that Thranduil's father also overlooked the care and upbringing of young Kili". Thorin was about to reveal that in fact he did know that but decided he would wait for the little man to finish .

"It seems that Elrond had Kili placed in the orphanage when he was only small ,straight after his parent's accident ." Bilbo paused and glanced at Thorin ,but the policeman's eyes were fixed firmly on the road ahead .

"Kili spent seven years in the Orphanage before Thranduil took him in and only then because of the wishes of his dying father."Thorin's brows were pulled into a deep frown .

"Elrond's dead .Bilbo nodded "died about twelve years ago , and one of his dying wishes was that Thranduil gave Kili a proper home".

"Why would Kili be so important to Elrond ?. " Bilbo sighed .

"Because it was Elrond that was driving the car that caused the death of Kili's parents ".

 

Kili walked along the dirt track, at his heels were Monty and Jasper .Frerin and Bifur were working in the furthest fields and the brunette could hear the hum of the tractors in the distance .He  was tired and lacked sleep having dreamt again and woken up shaken and terrified     

The man had been there again ,standing over the bed ,pulling at his wrist ,it was hurting and he kept asking the man to stop but to no avail. He couldn't see the mans face just a curtain of long blonde hair , but he was strong and powerful and he frightened Kili .  

The young brunette was suddenly distracted , Jasper shot off after some jack rabbit with Old Monty tagging along behind . Following the boys, he wandered into the old barn where Frerin spent all his time tinkering with cars .Like Frerin before him, Kili found something incredibly reassuring about the old farm ,he could quite understand why he had opted to live here with old Bifur .

Somewhere off in the corner he was aware of the boys making lots of noise and he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to wait until they had finished terrorising the poor bunny

 Settling himself on the old couch Ferrin had stashed out there he relaxed ,the old radio was banging out some rock tune and the place was littered with oily rags ,work tools and old car magazines . 

The brunette waited patiently after all really had very little else to do until Fili arrived home from work . The days at the farm were good but Kill missed Fili when he was away .The little brunette had already prepared the men's supper  the one chore he really enjoyed ,a nice hotpot with garlic mash and then bread and butter pudding , and now Fili was frequently teasing him,telling him how he had become quite the little housewife to the two other men  .

He was scanning through a couple of Frerin's car magazines ,not that they interested him but it was something to do ,they were old copies and dirty from when Ferrin had thumbed through them with oily hands ,they were mainly full of old vintage cars and even Kili who held very little interest in such things had to admit that one or two were really quite handsome . Reaching the last page he went to put the magazine  down but an article caught his eye .It was a profile of a celebrity ,one of those ones when they talk about themselves and in this case their passion for cars ,but that wasn't what had caught the brunette's attention ,no it was the image of the man himself , It was the one in his dreams .

"Thorin I think you need to get over here now " Frerin's voice sounded strained and Thorin ,well knew that his brother didn't call without good reason .

Indicating Thorin took a right "Sorry Bilbo ,change of plan ,we need to go straight over to Bifur's ". 

"Is everything okay ?" Thorin was wearing one of his famous frowns .

"Frerin's left me a voice mail and my brother would never contact me unless it's something serious ,something has happened to Kili ".

 

Jasper came running out as soon as he heard Thorin's car in the drive and scooping up the little dog Thorin gave him a quick scratch behind his ears . "Where is your uncle Frerin hey ?" The question was immediately answered by the arrival of Frerin at the door . Everything okay ? " Frerin walked out to meet Bilbo and Thorin at the car .

"It's Kili ,he's fine it's just that he was messing around in the old barn and it seems he picked up one of my old magazines ." Thorin nodded ." The thing is one of the articles was on Thranduil Greenleaf the multi-millionaire businessman,Thorin he made some kind of connection ". Thorin suddenly looked pale "he says he's the man that's been haunting his dreams ".

Bilbo watched as Thorin visibly struggled as to what to do next ,it was the time he helped with some of the decisions  "I'm sorry Thorin ,I believe the time has come to tell Kili the truth ".

"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing mysteries is harder than I originally thought but I hope you are sticking with me :)
> 
> In the next chapter, Kili hears the truth and makes a surprising decision   
> Thank you for your comments and Kudos


	17. Time for the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili learns the truth from Thorin .

By the time Fili got home from work it was late .Thorin had texted him and asked him to come straight back but then he hadn't counted on an unexpected visit from Ori .There had only been a couple of patients left to see and Fili's mind was on his brunette .The time couldn't pass quickly enough as far as the blonde was concerned and Ori's arrival was something of an inconvenience

Reminding himself that Ori was his friend and until recently they had been close Fili had relented .Closing the door he beckoned Ori to follow him into his office where he pulled out a bottle of scotch and pouring one handed it to the redhead.

 

"Are you not having one ? " Ori sounded disappointed . 

"I can't I have to drive " Ori nodded .  

"I noticed that you don't seem to be at home very often ,I pass your cottage on the way home and it's often in darkness " . 

What Ori didn't say was that he went out of his way to pass Fili's home in the evening always secretly hoping to find a light on ,giving him the opportunity to visit his friend .

"I've been staying out at Frerin's recently,It's been complicated and Kili needs me around ". Ori drained his glass .  

"I see " . An awkward silence fell between the two men and Fili wished he could just go and check on his brunette . "Are you romantically involved or is he just a friend ? " . Ori reached over the table and picking up the whisky bottle poured himself another drink .

"We're sleeping together if that's what you mean ". Fili didn't see the point of hiding the truth ,once Kili was better he hoped that their relationship would develop ,he was growing to love Kili and each day their bond grew stronger and he was certain Kili felt the same . 

"What about me ? " Fili hesitated . 

"We were only ever friends Ori ,you know that " Ori shook his head . 

"That's not true we had feelings for one another and it was only a matter of time before it developed into something really good ,don't do this Fili ,don't dump me for someone you know nothing about ". Fili watched as Ori emptied yet another glass of whisky and again reached out for the bottle .   

"Ori, don't you think you have had enough ?" .Fili could tell that Ori had been drinking before he had arrived and the redhead was beginning to show the effects of having drunk too much alcohol .  

Ori sneered across the table "suddenly you're concerned ,isn't that a little late ,maybe you should have thought about my feelings before you went and fucked that slut ". Fili fought to control his temper ,his friend was hurt ,he reminded himself of that .He had also had too much to drink and for that ,he would make allowances but he needed Ori to leave now .  

Picking up the whisky bottle ,he put it back in the cupboard ,then picking up his notes he shoved them into the files and began to shut down the laptop .

"Don't ignore me Fili " Ori raised himself from his chair .

"I'm not ignoring you ,Its just I need to be somewhere and this conversation is at an end " . Fili moved to get his jacket only to have Ori block his path . 

"Fili please listen to me.I'm sorry ,please ring Frerin ,tell him you're staying in town ,we could get something to eat and talk ,you could stay overnight at mine "  Brushing past the redhead Fili continued to close the surgery .

 

"Ori please I have to get back but we will talk again I promise .Your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to loose it but you have to understand that my biggest concern at the moment is Kili ." The redhead had gone from angry to hurt and Fili immediately regretted being quite so blunt with his friend .

Sinking back down into a seat Fili poured both he and Ori a coffee , He desperately wanted to leave and be with Kili but Ori deserved a proper explanation ,he wouldn't be able to tell Ori everything but he could at least try and make him understand that for the time being Fili's priority was the brunette .

By the time Fili arrived home Kili had already retired for the night. The brunette had taken the truth hard and had become teary and Fili's immediate reaction was to find his lover and comfort him  .

Quietly pushing open the door Fili entered the room .Kili was sat with his back to him ,staring into the darkness outside .The only light came from  a small table lamp in the corner and pulling up a chair the blonde settled beside him . 

Taking the brunette's hand in his own Fili gave it a gentle squeeze." You okay ? ". Kili didn't reply but tightened his grip on Fili's hand .He had been crying even in the dim light, Fili could make out the tracks of  tears  staining the young brunette's face.

 "They told you " Kili nodded ,still not speaking "Listen Kili I know its a lot to take in but it was never going to be easy .The important thing is now you are part of this family ,part of my life and I promise you whatever happens you won't be alone ,I'll be beside you every step of the way ".

Fili had gathered Kili in his arms and held him until the brunette had finally fallen asleep . Once he had settled his boyfriend he wandered downstairs to see Thorin and Frerin .

Thorin looked up from his newspaper "how is he ?" Fili shrugged and pulling out a chair ,settled himself next to Frerin . 

"It's a lot for him to take in ,I think it will take time for the truth to sink in " Thorin nodded .

"It was the right thing to do Fili ,you know that ? " The blonde nodded and reached for the magazine article that had led to the afternoon's chain of events .

"What do we do next ? " Thorin folded up his newspaper and sighed .

"That all depends on Kili ,we managed to convince him to at least sleep before making any rash decisions ,he needs to know that as soon as Thranduil knows where he is and that he is alive ,we will loose all control " . Frerin reached out and took Fili's hand in his own and gently squeezed .

"It would be in Kili's best interest if you could persuade him to stay here ,at least till we find out a little more ". Fili nodded but was suddenly aware of Kili standing quietly in the doorway . 

"Kili I thought you were asleep " Jumping up from his chair he immediately wrapped the sleepy brunette in his arms .

"I was but I missed you and was worried " Fili shushed his lover ,gently carding his fingers through his long hair " I don't want to go back to Oxford ,please don't make me ,I just want to stay here with you ".

  

 

 


	18. Return to Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Thorin and Bilbo return to Oxford.

Fili's heart was thumping and to the blonde, the noise seemed almost deafening.As though he could read Fili's thoughts, Thorin placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder to calm him. 

"Fili are you going to be okay ?" Taking a deep breath the blonde nodded.

"I'll be fine it's just seeing that bastard that hurt Kili " Thorin pulled his nephew to one side.

"Fili we don't know for sure Thranduil is guilty of anything yet. I agree that all the evidence points in his direction but now we need some proof " Wrapping a strong arm around his nephew, Thorin pulled him into a fierce hug."If you can't do this then it can wait, you are my family, nobody comes before you, okay " Fili let himself be held since the loss of his parent's nothing comforted him quite as much as one of Thorin's hugs.

"Everything alright? " Bilbo appeared clutching the VIP tickets that Thranduil had put on one side for them and Thorin broke the hug.

"Everythings fine, just a little wobble You ready? " Taking a deep breath Fili nodded, he could do this, he would do this for Kili.

The place was buzzing and the three men entered the busy reception.Once they handed in their tickets though they were sectioned off and led discreetly to a quite staircase.

"Good evening gentlemen "It was the redhead from Thorin's first visit," please follow me and I'll show you to your seats ". The three men followed quietly as the slim redhead guided them to their table, from their seats they could see the room below, full of people.From somewhere arrived a young man clutching an Ice bucket and a bottle of champagne "Complements of Mr Greenleaf, please enjoy and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Wow Thorin, Thranduil must really fancy you" Fili grinned at his uncle's discomfort whilst taking a sip of his champagne. 

 Thorin huffed, looking increasingly uncomfortable ."Don't be ridiculous" Fili laughed throwing his uncle a wicked grin.

"Your uncle is a very attractive man, I'm not at all surprised Thranduil noticed him ".

Both men turned to look at Bilbo who immediately went bright pink, as though he had only just realised what he had said out loud."I am just going to the restroom if you would excuse me " The little policeman bolted for the toilet leaving a stunned Thorin behind him. 

"Well, it looks as though it's not only Thranduil you have pulled tonight " Thorin didn't respond but did Fili detect a trace of a smile on his uncle's lips and a new warmth in his blue eyes. 

Frerin wandered through to the kitchen where he found Kili busy cooking. The man watched as Kili put the finishing touches on his apple pie and then pop it in the oven. 

"You've made Bifur's favourite again, you spoil him you know." Kili washed his hands and then drying them on a cloth nodded in agreement"He'll never let you leave, you know that ".Kili smiled

 "Maybe I don't want to leave " Frerin grinned and pulled Kili to him.

"It's grand having you and Fili here laddie, It's bought a new lease of life to me and that old fart, you know that ". 

"Your not old though " Frerin shook his head " Not in body Kili but I am in spirit ". Kili didn't pursue it but one day he would ask Fili to tell him Frerin's story ."I came to see if you wanted to walk the dogs with me, just down to the old mill and back ?"

"I have to be back in forty minutes to take the pie out " Frerin nodded.

"We'll be back in plenty of time I promise ".

The two men walked gently down the lane the two dogs at their heels. The November sun hung low in the sky and the leaves had turned to autumn shades of gold and bronze.They didn't talk much both lost in their own thoughts.Kili knew this was his attempt to keep him from worrying about Fili and he appreciated the man's efforts but his mind couldn't help but continually wander to what was happening in Oxford.

"Listen Kili whatever they find out it won't change the way Fili feels about you, you know that " Kili nodded "I know it's just the not knowing that is scaring me, I want to know the truth but at the same time I'm scared to learn the truth ".Their conversation was interrupted suddenly by Frerin's phone going off.It was a text from Bifur, there was a newspaper reporter on the doorstep and he was refusing to leave, he wanted to know all about Kili.   

 

 

 


	19. Sleeping with the Ememy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin succumbs to Thranduil's advances

Gentle fingers dragged softly along his sensitive skin and a voice spoke quietly in the background. Thorin was lying face down, in Thranduil's bed , his body was sore and sticky from the sex and secretly he wished he could leave now. He was sleeping in the silken sheets that adorned Thranduil's bed the whole place smelt and felt expensive.

In his mind, he saw Bilbo and remembered the look he had given him as Thranduil had led him away.It had been a look of both disappointment and of concern. Fili too had begged him not to go but Thorin had ignored them both   

Thranduil had been utterly charming all evening, paying special attention to the handsome brunette and his friends and the more time Thorin spent in Thranduil's company the more he seemed to become bewitched by him.   

Thranduil was beautiful, delicate yet masculine and powerful at the same time he was a mystery that Thorin was determined to solve whatever the price. 

So there he lay in the man's bed, the man who may have been responsible for the attempt on Kili's life and the reason that the brunette woke in the night crying out in pain and distress.If the only way to solve Kili's case was to become close to his Guardian then it was a price Thorin was more than willing to pay.   

Thranduil left the bed and moved around the room with an elegant ease.He was naked still but oozed the confidence one gets when one is beautiful and makes a habit of taking strangers to bed. Thorin, on the other hand, hadn't slept with anyone for a while, his last relationship being back in Oxford.   

"I'm having breakfast sent up, is there anything you would particularly like? "Thorin finally rolled over and raised his head so he could see Thranduil.

"Just coffee for me and then I should be on my way ".

"So soon " Thranduil looked disappointed.

"My colleges they will be waiting for me "  Thranduil had moved closer, settling himself on the edge of the bed. 

"Such a shame I had plans but if you have to leave " Thorin reached out grasping Thranduil's jaw and pulling him into a soft kiss he let his lips linger, marvelling at the beauty of the man his skin perfect and flawless and those eyes the colour of the bluest summer skies. Thranduil leant into Thorin's warmth and drank in the sexiness of the man lying naked in his bed. 

"What time are they expecting you? " Thorin combed his fingers through the long blonde hair of the other man.

"I said I would pick them up around ten " Thranduil glanced at the clock beside the bed.

"That gives us a whole hour " Leaning forward he nipped at Thorin's bottom lip his hands working their way around the back of his neck and pulling the brunette to him deepened the kiss.

Thorin felt his cock twitch in response his whole body shuddering with want."Indeed it does ".

 

Fili gazed out of the window. Oxford was misty and grey, gone was the beautiful autumn sunshine of the previous day.

He wasn't overly concerned about Thorin, he was a grown man for god sake but he felt for Bilbo the little man had looked lost once Thorin had left with Thranduil. The two of them had left the safety of the VIP lounge and Fili had taken Bilbo with him and hooked up with Josh.Seating themselves at the bar they relaxed enjoying the other man's happy banter.

"It's heaving tonight, busiest I have ever seen it ". Fili nodded scanning the room, there was a huge group of people in one of the booths opposite that seemed to be attracting a lot of attention.

"who's that ?" Josh's eyes followed to where Fili was pointing.

"Oh, that " Josh grinned "That would be Legolas Greenleaf and with him his little entourage" Fili strained to get a better look If Legolas was here then he would take the opportunity to get a close look at the man.

Fili was a good looking guy but he knew he wasn't Legolas's type, Josh had told them on several occasions that both he and Thranduil liked brunettes.This didn't mean however he couldn't catch the eye of one of the others. Fili couldn't really explain but he had to do this to meet the people Kili had been living with for the past twelve years and the man Kili had last had sex with.

Fili hovered close to the group, it was obvious but he didn't care and it wasn't long before he was approached by a tall good looking brunette. "Hi there " Fili smiled back "You all on your own? " Fili shook his head and gestured back to the bar where Bilbo and Josh were talking.   

"Just taking a wander, saw the crowd and wondered what the fuss was about ".The guy studied him for a moment then extended a hand.   

"I'm Elrohir a friend of Legolas's " Fili took the hand and shook it. "The crowd are friends of his, you may have heard of him ?"  Fili decided to act dumb and shook his head. "Well, Legolas makes a point of surrounding himself with the most attractive people and I think he would like it if you joined us for a drink ".

Fili couldn't help but be stunned by the man's arrogance, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up on, so accepting Elrohir's invitation he followed the man deep into the group and seated himself at the table where he was immediately given a drink.He watched for a while, as the beautiful people swirled around and attempted to make small talk with the guy seated next to him. He had been gone a while and needed to check in with Bilbo to let him know where he was. 

Pulling out his phone he found He had two messages waiting.One was from Thorin who was reassuring him that everything was absolutely fine and the other was from Frerin. Fili heart dropped as he read the text, a reporter, what the fuck, nobody knew where Kili was only themselves and, Fili's heart beat fiercely in his chest and he clenched his fists trying to control his frustration, Ori he had told Ori.

"You okay ?" The voice came from the man next to him. 

"I need to make a phone call " Getting up to leave he suddenly became aware that he was being watched, a pair of icy blue eyes staring directly at him.Fili shuddered under their intense gaze, shit Legolas was one intimidating guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

  


	20. Loosing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you, everyone, for your kind comments and Kudos they are very much appreciated :)

The journey back was quiet the only noise coming from the radio.Each of the men was lost in their own thoughts, it had been quite a night.

Fili couldn't wait to get back to Kili, to reassure him that everything would be fine, although he knew that now the press were involved everything would change and not for the better . Bilbo broke the silence.

"Would you mind if we stopped, I need to use the men's room and maybe grab a coffee "Fili glanced at Thorin, he knew he was anxious to get back but the brunette flipped the indicator and they pulled quietly off the motorway. 

Bilbo disappeared inside to use the facilities and grab three coffees.Fili worried Thorin was unusually quite or maybe he was just tired.  

"You okay ?" Thorin nodded.

"Didn't get much sleep, that's all " Fili felt himself blushing.

"What's he like Thranduil?" Thorin hesitated, then spoke slowly and carefully, as if choosing just the right words.

"I like him, he's not at all what I expected " Fili blinked, a little shocked by the answer.

"That's the man that tried to kill Kili, who has hurt him, how can you say that ?" 

"Listen Fili, I am as guilty as you and jumped to exactly the same conclusion but what if the person harming Kili isn't Thranduil ."

In the distance, Fili could see Bilbo returning with the coffee's and knew that as soon as the little policeman returned the conversation would halt. 

"Think about it Fili, Thranduil isn't the only person in Kili's life and doesn't Legolas have long blonde hair ?"

 

Frerin greeted them the moment they pulled up on the drive.They had dropped Bilbo home, insisting that they all deserved a day off but if anything happened they would contact him. Kili was not far behind and Fili immediately wrapped the brunette in his arms. They just stood there for a minute, holding each other, Fili couldn't help but think things were beginning to spiral out of control, everything he thought he knew was wrong and now they had the press on their backs, thanks to Ori. 

"Hey you okay? " This time it was Kili's turn to look concerned. 

"Yes it's, well there just seems a lot going on at the moment and it all feels a little out of control " Kili's face fell and Fili tightened his embrace.

"It's my fault " Fili pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"I admit things have become changed since you have arrived but believe me when I say that wouldn't have it any other way ". Bifur appeared at the door along with the to dogs and Monty made a charge for the two boys, burying himself between their legs.

"Come on let's get inside, you must be hungry, Kili has made Apple pie and there's some left. Bifur shook his head and Frerin laughed.  

"You have to share old man, now come in and I'll make some tea ".  

As soon as he was back safe at the farm, surrounded by people he loved Fili felt better but he knew everything was about to change and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Thorin placed down his mug and cleared his throat "Kili listen to me, now that the press knows you're here we need to move quickly. When I worked in Oxford we had a case which involved someone with suppressed memories, there's a guy I would like you to see ". 

Fili squeezed gently on Kili's hand "It would make sense Kili and then Thorin could move the case forward and the sooner he does that the sooner we can start having a proper life together ".

Kili glanced at Frerin and he smiled " I went for some therapy after my accident and that included being hypnotised these things can help".

"Would I be hypnotised ?" Thorin nodded.

"I promise you Kili, Randagast is one of the best hypnotists around and you would be perfectly safe, I would be there and Fili " 

Kili went quite for a moment "What if I'm a bad person, what if I deserved to die ?"Bifur suddenly stood up and banged his fist on the table, making Frerin laugh.

"Old Bifur's cross with you for even talking like that, Kili I think it would be very unlikely that you were ever a bad person, it just seems that your life may have been difficult but solving the mystery of your past will help us settle your future".

 

Thorin moved quickly, time now was precious.To his relief, Randagast agreed to come to the farm and see Kili, the young man was already nervous and dragging him all the way to Oxford wouldn't have helped.As it turned out there was no way that Fili could be there so Frerin had agreed to sit with Kili, Thorin hadn't missed how attached both his brother and Bifur had become to the young brunette and he really hoped that Randagast didn't uncover anything too unsettling.

"Are you comfortable Kili " The brunette lay on the couch, Frerin at his side "Okay breath deeply for me, then count backwards from twenty ". Kili did as he was told and felt himself relax.

"Okay Kili, I want you to pretend that you are at a top of a staircase and I want you to walk slowly down the steps until you reach the bottom  ".Kili did as he was told and with each step he fell deeper into the trance. Frerin watched as the young man's breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut ." Good, are you comfortable Kili  ?" 

"Yes " 

"Then let's begin, tell me your first memory Kili " The was a pause.

"I'm in a room and it's full of toys "  

"That's good, what else ?"

"Mummy's here and she's laughing at daddy ". Randagast smiled.

"Is she happy Kili? " The brunette's mouth twitched.

"Yes very, we all are "Randagast settled next to Frerin.

"Kili tell me about your other home " Kili frowned and there was a pause.

"The one with Thranduil you mean ?" 

"Yes Kili tell us about that home, are you happy ?" The brunette frowned.

"I was but now I'm not " 

"Why Kili what's changed is it Thranduil ?" 

"No it's not Thranduil but I can't tell you he'll be cross ".

"Who Kili, who will be cross ?" 

"I can't tell you, he'll know I've told you and he'll be angry ". Randagast pulled back and looked at Thorin.

"Do you want me to keep going ?" Thorin nodded.

"If he gets too distressed then please stop " 

"Kili he won't hear I promise, you can tell me ".

"We're not supposed to, people don't like it but we still do it ". 

"What Kili, " .what is it you do that your not suppose ". 

"We have sex ". Randagast hesitated and glanced at Thorin who urged him on.

"Who do you have sex with Kili? "

"Legolas , I have sex with Legolas but he says if I tell anyone he'll punish me, he frightens me sometimes ".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with the aftermath of Randagasts visit.

Fili had arrived back just in time to see Randagast leaving.Looking at the grave expression on Thorin's face he guessed whatever they had uncovered wasn't going to be good. 

"Thorin what's happened ?" Fili caught Thorin's arm before he disappeared indoors. 

"Let's get inside and I'll fill you in but I'm warning you Fili it's not good news ".

Fili followed Thorin, inside, sitting at the table was Frerin and his uncle gave him a weak smile as he entered the room."Whisky ?" Thorin nodded and Frerin poured each of them a drink. 

"Sit down Fili " The blonde did as he was told.

"Where's Kili? " Fili scanned the interior for his lover. 

"He's upstairs with Bifur, he's worn out after the treatment and went to rest, Bifur insisted on going and sitting with him until he fell asleep ". 

"Should I go to him ?" Thorin shook his head.

"I need you to hear what happened with Randagast first, then maybe you can go and see him ". Frerin had placed the whisky bottle on the table and Thorin grabbed it filling the glasses for a second time.

"Okay, Fili the first thing is that it seems that Kili has suffered various forms of abuse in the past and the details of these incidents emerged today while he was under hypnosis". Thorin hesitated to glance at Frerin as if looking for support. 

"The thing is Fili we have decided not to give you the details " Fili went to argue but was hushed by Thorin ".Frerin continued.

"If we tell you it will undoubtedly change your relationship with Kili and we don't want that to happen, Kili loves you we're certain of that and you him ".Fili nodded.  

"I do love him, I have for a while now, I want to spend the rest of my life with Kili ". 

"And that is exactly why we can't tell you the details, do you understand ?" Fili shook his head.

"No, not really ". 

"If we tell you it will always live with you always, haunt your relationship with Kili and we don't want that and neither would Kili.Trust us when we say we have learnt enough today to move the case forward and will act on the information we have uncovered ".

Fili sat quietly for a moment so much of him wanted to hear what had happened today with Randagast but he knew his uncles were protecting him and only had his best interests at heart,however much he wanted to know the truth ,he didn't want to know at the expense of losing what he had with Kili .

 

"Please Fili, you have to trust us okay " Frerin reached over and squeezed Fili's hand and gave him a weak smile. "In time you will learn the truth, when both you and Kili are stronger, it's just too much at the moment, do you understand ?"

"Frerin " The blonde turned to face his brother," he needs to know the truth eventually, we both know that hiding truths only leads to heartache Thorin ".

Thorin's face looked full of pain and sadness briefly but then he composed himself.In the background, there was a creak of footsteps on the stairs and Bifur appeared in the doorway.   

"Is he asleep?" Bifur shook his head and gestured to Fili to go upstairs, pushing himself up from the table he grabbed his glass and downed it, he loved Kili and they would survive whatever the case threw at them.

 

Thorin sat quietly in his office waiting for Bilbo, the events of the previous evening playing over constantly in his head. 

"Bilbo at last, please take a seat " The little man settled himself on the opposite side of the desk. I need to bring you up to speed with what's happened ".Thorin had insisted that Bilbo had a couple of days off and now they needed to decide how to move the case forward.

"Our investigations will concentrate on Legolas for the time being, this means that you and I will need to relocate to Oxford for a while, follow Legolas and learn all we can about him and the people that are close to him ".The little policeman shifted uneasily in his seat."When will we be leaving ?"

 

"We leave for Oxford first thing tomorrow morning ".

 

Frerin sat quietly in his garage with only the gentle hum of the radio in the background breaking the silence.However hard he tried he couldn't shake the thoughts of Kili's abuse.He had sat quietly and listened as Randagast had pulled the memories from Kili's head , it seemed that Legolas had bullied and abused Kili for years and the little brunette had absolutely no recollection of it.For Frerin's part, he hoped that Kili never would but Randagast had said it was inevitable that some memories would return.

The thing that concerned he and Thorin the most was something else Randagast had said. It seemed that the side effect of this abuse was a dependency, Kili would have become submissive to Legolas and let himself be dominated, with Legolas gone Kili would look for a natural replacement, that replacement was Fili.

Frerin couldn't help but noticed the parallels in his own past.Frerin had always been the most outgoing of the two brothers and had always attracted attention, this meant he often was at odds with their father and on more than one occasion felt the back of his hand.  

Thorin for his part had always tried to deflect their father's rage, protecting Frerin but then he had met Faramir and gone completely off the rails. Faramir was bad news and soon had Frerin under his complete control, it was Faramir who had been driving the car that night, the night he had died and Frerin had been scarred for life.

 

 

 

 


	22. A Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin revisits the Orphanage.  
> Sorry, it's been so long since I last posted and please forgive me if I am being mean to your favourite character but we have to have a little angst :)

Thorin knew it wouldn't be long before he returned to Mirkwood but this time he travelled alone.Fili needed to be by Kili's side and Bilbo, the brunette needed some time alone, time to sort out his own emotions.

Thorin was good looking, Frerin had been the more handsome one in their youth but Thorin had improved with age and Frerin bore the scars of that night, ugly marks that littered his skin and with those scars came a lack of confidence, a need to hide from the world and the people that inhabited it.

Before going to Mirkwood Thorin decided to visit the Orphanage in the hope that he could speak to Mr Grey.Thorin was beginning to wonder how damaged Kili was.Legolas was another matter entirely and one he would investigate thoroughly but he wanted to know about Kili's behaviour before he moved in with Thranduil and for that, he needed to speak to someone who knew Kili's history.

"Mr Grey will see you in a few minutes if you would like to take a seat in reception ".Thorin glanced around the soulless room and quietly thanked god that Fili hadn't ended up in a place like this one. Both he and Frerin hadn't hesitated and when Fili had found himself alone the first thing they had done was make sure the young blonde was surrounded with family.How must it of felt for young Kili ? to have lost both parents suddenly and be uprooted from your home and everything you know and be placed in a cold institution like this.

"Mr Grey will see you now ".Thorin raised himself and followed the receptionist through to a room where an elderly, grey-haired man sat waiting.

Once settled Thorin carefully explained that everything that transpired between the two men had to be in the strictest confidence and that Kili was safe and well cared for but for the time being his whereabouts must remain a secret.

Mr Grey readily agreed, eager to hear just what had led to all this concern, the elderly man had often found himself worrying about the brunette and had questions of his own he needed answering.

"Coffee?" Thorin nodded and Mr Grey buzzed through to reception."How can I help you? "

"Tell me about Kili, his time here in the Orphanage, when he was small, did he have any issues? "  

"You mean has he ever had mental issues? "Thorin nodded  

"It was inevitable that Kili would come with his own set of problems, we knew that when we took him in "

"What do you mean ?".Thorin paused as Mr Greys receptionist bought in the coffees.

"How much of Kili's history do you know ?" Thorin frowned, now he thought about it, they hadn't really delved much deeper than Kili's time with Thranduil, he now realised Kili's problems, started way before then.

"Tell me about the accident " Mr Grey Sighed.

"Kili's family had been on holiday and had caught a late plane home, the roads at that hour would normally have been deserted.

Elrond had been at a Mirkwood function and we assume was travelling the same road in the opposite direction. We are convinced that some of the facts were covered up by Mirkwood ,they brought in their own people to investigate and I have no doubt that money exchanged hands, so the whole incident was kept carefully under wraps,all we know for sure is that the two cars collided ,Elrond's car ended up in a ditch and he emerged virtually unscathed ,Kili's parents car hit a tree ,they died instantly the only survivor being little Kili who was strapped in the back .

Thorin sat back in his chair "There was no police investigation? " 

"There was but nothing could be proved, if there had been any evidence with which to incriminate Elrond it was long gone by the time the police arrived.Elrond did at least save little Kili, it was him that pulled him out of the burning car, The incident haunted him for the rest of his life and he bore the scars physically and mentally.

"What did Elrond look like physically? "

"That's easy just look at Thranduil, he's the spitting image of his father, although Elrond had a slightly heavier build than his son ".

"Did Elrond have long blonde hair? " Mr Grey nodded.

"Has Kili been having bad dreams, does he still wake up crying? " Thorin nodded. "We wondered who it was at first you know the man he see's in the dream, the man hurting him but we soon realised that he was reliving the accident and the man in question is Elrond pulling him from the burning car.  "  

Thorin relaxed he could see that the pieces were beginning to fall into place, of course, Kili would dream of the accident and with some relief, he realised that it wasn't Thranduil hurting Kili but on the other hand it wasn't Legolas either. 

"Is there anything else I should know? " Mr Grey thought for a moment.

"As a result, Kili became very insecure, he tries to earn people's affection, he will often go out of his way to being helpful, cook, clean in fact while he was here he used to help a lot in the kitchens. "This all sounded very familiar ."He's a good lad who has been dealt a lot of heartaches, I hope he eventually found what he was looking for and some kind of contentment at Thranduil's ".

Thorin had stayed another hour with Mr Grey and by the time he had filled the older man in on what had happened to Kili and the investigation it was way past lunch.Picking up his mobile he called Thranduil. 

"Hi I was in town on business, I was wondering if you were free ? ". There was a laugh from the other end of the phone ."I know it's a little late for lunch but a drink maybe? "Thorin waited while there seemed to be a discussion on the other end of the phone and he became aware of several people talking. 

"Do you know the Old Bank Hotel? " Thorin didn't but he reassured Thranduil that he would find it and that he would meet him at the bar, that's if he could find a parking space in this damn city.  

By the time Thorin arrived, Thranduil was already seated at the bar. As soon as the blonde saw him he gestured Thorin over to join him.In front of the blonde was a magnum of expensive champagne that the blonde had ordered on their behalf, fuck the expenses, in this case, were getting seriously out of control. 

As soon as Thorin settled himself, Thranduil handed him a glass of champagne ."I hope you haven't any other plans this afternoon " Thranduil positively purred in Thorin's ear "I have a mind to keep you all to myself ." Thorin's cock twitched in his trousers, whether it was the hot breath against his skin or the memories of their previous encounter he wasn't sure but either way he found it impossible to resist Thranduil's advances. 

 

"What are you trying to say, that Kili inflicted his injuries on himself ".Bilbo recoiled at Fili's sharp tone ."You weren't there Bilbo, you didn't see the state we found him in ". Fili could feel himself getting more and more frustrated with the curly haired policeman. 

"Listen Fili, all we know is that Kili comes with some serious issues, is it out of the question that he self-harms ". Both men fell into silence until Fili sighed and let his head fall gently back, shutting his eyes at the same time.Of course, it had crossed the doctor's mind, people with a background like Kili's often self-harmed but the injuries that had been inflicted on Kili could only have come from another person of that he was convinced.

That night instead of driving straight home as he usually did, Fili drove to the beach.Through the foggy windscreen, he watched as a wave, after wave rolled on to the beach and seagulls as they fought heroically against the force of the strong wind.As soon as he got home Kili would be there to greet him, big brown eyes full of trust.How then could he admit that he was beginning to question his lover's mental state and how could he begin to ask the questions he so desperately needed answering.

When Fili eventually arrived home he found Frerin alone. "Where's Kili? " Frerin looked up from his book.

"He's up in the attic with Bifur, they have been up there all afternoon sifting through Bifur's old tat ." Fili sank into one of the old chairs next to Frerin.

"What's the matter? " Fili sighed.

"Bilbo came to the surgery this afternoon, insisted that I look into the possibility that Kili self-harms ." Frerin placed down his book. 

"Outside now ". Fili had rarely seen Frerin look this angry and he followed the blonde out into the privacy of the garage.

"Fili please listen to me, I can assure you that Kili doesn't self-harm, I would recognise the signs ".  Fili looked into his uncle's beautiful blue eyes and noticed they were brimming with tears.Fili moved closer and Frerin pulled him into and hug and Fili stood while the blonde quietly held him.

"How would you know, how could you be sure? " Frerin sighed, tightening his hold."Trust me Fili and please don't start to doubt Kili, I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, loving Kili and it will come with its own set of problems but please find it in yourself to fight and please don't let Kili's life fall into darkness.They stood there Frerin's arms holding him tightly.Finding and caring for Kili had opened a whole can of worms and the family he thought to be so strong , now seemed to be more and more fractured . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil surprises Thorin.

/>Thorin woke first, the light filtering through the curtains that had been poorly drawn. Once they had entered the bedroom they had become beasts, determined to devour one another Thorin pushing Thranduil roughly onto the bed, claiming him within minutes and he knew Thranduil loved every moment. 

He went to move but a hand came out and stopped him."Oh no, you don't, I'm not letting you leave, at least not yet ".

Thorin sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes ."I have to leave soon, I need to get back to work " Thranduil raised himself and leaning across placed a soft kiss on Thorin's lips.

"Surely they can manage without you a little longer "

"I've been away too long already " Thorin made to move again.

"Well at least say you'll stay for breakfast " Thorin nodded.

"Shower first ".Thranduil watched as the sexy brunette disappeared into the bathroom and as soon as he heard the water start running he picked up the phone.

 

Fili watched as the two dogs ran in and out of the surf.Kili was at the waters edge throwing them sticks to retrieve, even Monty and Jasper had fallen under the young brunettes spell. Frerin's words still rang in his ears and had kept him awake half the night "Don't let Kili's world fall into darkness " he couldn't do that he loved Kili too much but more shattering than that was the fact that his beloved uncle probably self-harmed or had in the past. Was Frerin living his life in darkness? 

He was suddenly distracted by Kili calling out, he put all thoughts of his uncle aside for the time being but there was definitely a conversation he needed to have with Thorin and the sooner the better.

 

Thorin stirred his coffee and waited for Thranduil to finish talking on the phone.The other man had clearly cancelled his appointments for the day and Thorin began to wonder exactly what the blonde had in store for him. Finally, Thranduil rang off and laid the phone down beside him on the table. 

"Sorry about that "Thorin brushed it off. 

"No problem it sounded as though you had a busy day today, I hope you haven't cancelled everything on my behalf because I really have to be heading back soon" Thranduil picked up the coffee pot and poured.

"I know and I have decided to return with you if that's okay " Thorin placed down his cup. The other man sat quietly across the table from him, thorin went to speak but Thranduil interrupted "I know who you are Thorin so we don't have to pretend anymore " Thorin felt the colour drain from his face ."I know you are a police officer and I also know you have some connection with Kili, although I haven't quite worked out what yet. Kili disappeared over two months ago now and I need to know what happened to him and that he's okay, I've had my own men on the case and so far they have come up with nothing but I have a feeling you know exactly where Kili is ".

Thorin hesitated, he was a terrible liar, a massive fault when it came to undercover police work and he had a feeling that whatever lie he spun, Thranduil would see straight through it. Thorin had hoped for more time but with Thranduil now connecting him with Kili it would only be a matter of time before the blonde became involved so he opted, to tell the truth.

Thranduil seemed genuinely concerned when he heard what had happened to his ward and Thorin for his part believed him."Will he recover? "Thranduil sank back in his chair.Thorin nodded.

"Eventually yes but we think he is suppressing some memories, especially of the night and events leading up to us finding him ".Thorin leant forward and grasped Thranduil's hand. "Please for Kili's sake, let him stay where he is, just for the time being anyway ". 

In the end, Thorin persuaded Thranduil not to return with him. It had shaken him that Thranduil knew so much and it had been pointless trying to hide Kili as he knew only too well that Thranduil would have had him tailed but this changed things dramatically, Thranduil had agreed to give Thorin two more weeks and now time was against them.

Having Thranduil on board also came with some advantages, he and Thorin had spoken at some length about the time the young brunette had spent living at Mirkwood and how he had left as soon as he was legally free to do so, causing Thranduil a considerable amount of heartache. Thranduil clearly held great affection for the young brunette and Thorin could see the genuine relief on the man's face when he told him Kili was safe and would recover.Thorin wondered how much of Thranduil's attraction to him was fabricated as a way to find out about Kili but Thranduil's parting words and whispered promises of their next meeting was enough to confirm that the attraction was indeed genuine.

 

"I can't believe you told him " Fili paced back and forth, while Frerin sat quietly at the kitchen table. "That's it, now he knows Kili won't be safe " Thorin grasped his nephew's shoulders and halted him.

"Listen Fili , Thranduil was Kili's legal guardian and therefore the closest thing that Kili has to family, by rights Thranduil should have been notified of Kili's whereabouts ages ago but I chose to withhold that information, Thranduil understands that what I did was for the best but I couldn't hide Kili forever and that journalist has been sniffing around again, so it was only a matter of time".

"So what now? " Thorin pulled his nephew close.

"Now we have two weeks to work on the case before it goes public and Thranduil demands to see Kili ".

Bilbo was just finishing his supper when there was a knock at the door. Emptying his dirty dishes into the sink he went to open it.Thorin stood the other side and after his initial surprise, Bilbo ushered him into the warm sitting room.Thorin looked weary and Bilbo busied himself making the other man a warm drink. 

Handing the cup to Thorin, Bilbo settled himself in the seat opposite."So how can I help you " Thorin hesitated? 

"We need to move the investigation to Oxford, we leave early tomorrow morning ". 

"Kili come for me baby " Fili thrust into his lover, the little brunette arched to meet him .kili had instigated the sex which was unusual but Fili took it as a sign of his growing confidence "That's it baby, I love you, baby ".Kili's eyes fluttered open, he shuddered as Fili targeted his prostrate.He'd had sex, a lot of sex but nothing had ever felt as good as when Fili made love to him.Fili continued to thrust, quickening his pace as he drew close to climaxing, thrusting in again he felt the heat pool in his stomach, he gasped as he came buried deep in his lover's body the force of his orgasm wracking his body.Kili keened under him within seconds he too had come, ribboning hot cum across his lover's stomach.Collapsing onto the bed Fili pulled Kili to him and pressed hot kisses on the already heated skin.He buried his face in dark tresses and breathed in the pure essence that was Kili, he loved him and he wasn't going to let him follow Frerin into darkness and despair.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the delay in posting.I locked myself out of my account but now finally I'm back, hope you are still there :)

If Thorin could live anywhere else it would be Oxford.He had lived there once but the pull of being by Fili and Frerin had been too strong to ignore.The late afternoon sun drifted across the spires and gave everything a golden hue and somewhere the church bells chimed out the hour. Bilbo was busy emptying the contents of the car, they had rented a small house in Summertown and planned to use it as their base for the next two weeks.he also knew that, they needed to keep a low profile, Thranduil wasn't stupid and Thorin was in no doubt that his lover was keeping a close eye on him. 

"Thorin can you help me with this case ?" Thorin turned to see Bilbo struggling with one of the larger cases and immediately took it from the smaller man. "I have bought some basics but I think our first job is to go and find the nearest supermarket ". Thorin nodded.

"I agree I saw a Waitrose's a few streets back, we can head there once we're unpacked if you like "

Bilbo's face lit up as thorin knew it would, where they lived there were very few supermarkets and certainly none as posh as Waitrose.

It took the two men next to no time to settle in and Thorin soon had a hot cup of tea in one hand and his favourite biscuit in the other.Bilbo stirred his tea quietly whilst gazing out of one of the large sash windows.

"Have you always lived alone? ".Bilbo jumped a little at Thorin's question but then he relaxed again.

"Yes, well apart from when I lived with Aunt Agatha but I don't think that's what you mean "Thorin smiled 

"I was meaning have you ever been married? "

"Gods no".Bilbo shook his head "You are looking at a confirmed bachelor I'm afraid ".Thorin sipped thoughtfully at his tea, Bilbo was quite clearly very domesticated and Thorin found it strange that the smaller man had chosen a life of solitude. 

"Nothing wrong with being a bachelor you know "bilbo's face flushed a little.   

 "I have lived so long on my own now I don't know how I would take to cohabiting"Thorin laughed.   

"Well, I think we're about to find out ". Bilbo smiled, dunking his digestive in his tea, two weeks with Thorin Oakensheild, two weeks with the most attractive man he'd see in a long time, this would definitely be a testing time.

 

Fili was just finishing up when Dwalin popped his head round the corner of his office,"You free for a moment? " Fili nodded and beckoned him in.

"What is it? " It wasn't often Dwalin made a special effort to come looking for him and it made Fili nervous.The big man settled himself in the seat opposite and waited while Fili poured them fresh coffee. "Is everything okay, your not ill are you ?"

"No Doc, nothing like that, it's just there's been a little trouble in town lately and I thought you should know about it ".Fili frowned.

"What sort of trouble? " Dwalin hesitated.

"It's Ori, he's been hanging around with some newspaper reporter, been asking all sorts of questions about Kili, and then he started asking about the rest of you, he seemed especially interested in hearing about Frerin, don't worry, nobodies told him anything but I thought you'd like to know ".

Fili felt his temper beginning to flare, fucking Ori, why the hell would he do this, not only to him but now his family. "Listen Fili, be careful, the press have ways of twisting things, don't do anything stupid but you need to have a quite word with that friend of yours, or I could do it if you like".

Fili shook his head, this was his problem and he had ignored it long enough, the reporter digging around about Kili was one thing but Frerin, his precious, fragile uncle that was a step too far.

Fili parked a little way up the road so not to alert Ori to his arrival.The little sports cars engine had a distinctive purr and Ori would certainly recognise it.After locking it, he made his way up Ori's path and rang the bell, he could feel his heart beat quickening as he reached the door but he knew he had to keep his temper under control one step out of line and he could find himself having his picture plastered all over the local newspapers.Moments later the door swung open and he was greeted by Ori, what hit Fili first was the smell of alcohol coming from his friend and the untidiness of his home.

"Ori can I have a word " Fili pushed past the redhead and walking into the small living room, he waited while his friend closed the door.Ori looked awful and suddenly Fili felt more concern than anger towards his friend. 

Ori bent down and picked up a glass of whisky from the table and downed it, then poured himself another, he didn't offer Fili one and he wouldn't have taken it anyway."Did you want something ?" The redhead slumped in one of the armchairs and finally made eye contact with his friend, suddenly Fili felt uncomfortable and was lost for words, he had been so wrapped up with himself and Kili he hadn't noticed his friend's slow deterioration.

"Listen, Ori, this reporter that's been sniffing around "Fili hesitated "I know he's here because you told him about Kili but I will not have you threatening either Kili or any other member of my family ".Ori shrugged "Ori please I don't know why your doing this but it needs to stop " 

"You don't know why I'm doing this, don't make me laugh, I liked you Fili, really liked you and I really thought you liked me ,you hurt me Fili and although I'm trying really hard, I can't get over you "Ori downed his whisky and moved out of his chair towards Fili.

"Why don't you like me, why do you like him better, what did I do wrong? We were close Fili and I really looked forward to the time we spent together ".Fili looked at the hurt in his friend's eyes and knew he was the reason for that pain.

"Ori please, don't do this please, I think it's best that I go but I'll come back and check on you okay "Ori visibly slumped, the guy needed help but not from Fili the source of his hurt, no he would get Dwalin to look after the young redhead.

 

It was weird walking around the supermarket with Bilbo, Thorin slowly pushed the trolly as Bilbo scuttled back and forth, dumping produce in their cart. "What would you like to eat tonight, we could have steaks, look it's on offer " Bilbo wandered back with a pack of two steaks and Thorin nodded, It was odd but he was strangely liking this newfound domesticity and Bilbo, quite clearly was completely at ease with the situation.

Thorin wandered off to pick some wine, a few bottles of red and some whisky, Thranduil had texted him just before they had left to ask if he could see him but tonight Thorin was content to stay with Bilbo and enjoy a nice supper, besides time was now against them ,they had less than two weeks to solve Kili's case.

The food Bilbo cooked was excellent and Thorin relaxed back in the chair, Bilbo carried in a pot of coffee and Thorin poured himself a whisky ."I want to visit the university in the morning, find out a little more about Legolas " Bilbo nodded and after adding the cream handed Thorin his coffee.

" I want you to visit the doctors where Kili was registered, I want to know about those injuries to his wrist and arm, find out if there were any other signs of abuse ". Bilbo nodded.

"Are you still sure Kili was mistreated? "Thorin hesitated.

" To be honest I'm really not sure what I believe anymore, each time I meet someone from Kili's background I see no evidence of them bearing him any ill will at all".

"Thranduil you mean ?" Bilbo stirred his coffee, not making any eye contact.Thorin knew the other man disapproved of his relationship with Thranduil. 

"Him amongst others, yes but tomorrow we begin with Legolas and then his bride to be ".

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Heir to an empire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, we learn about Legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the loyal few who have stuck with me and especially those inspired to comment :)

Oxford looked stunning, Thorin was driving from Summertown to Magdalen, the college Legolas attended, he knew he would be met with a lot of resistance and a lot of doors would be closed to him but he was determined to find out just who Legolas was.

Bilbo had just parked up at the doctor's surgery, locking the door behind him he headed for the reception. He was seeing a Dr. Boern this morning, Kili's physician for the last eight years and after announcing that he had arrived with the receptionist, he took a seat and waited.The Surgery was as he expected, a smart upmarket practice in the smart leafy suburbs of Oxford.

The little man was pulled from his thoughts when his name came over the speaker and collecting his notes he made his way through to Boern's office.

Bilbo wasn't sure what he had expected but it certainly wasn't the giant man sat behind the desk and after a few minutes polite conversation, it became clear to Bilbo that Boern, although huge in stature was something of a gentle giant and after a brief explanation of Kili's case the man agreed to help in any way he could.

"What do you know of Kili's personal life ? ". Beorn looked surprised by Bilbo's first question.

"Well as you know Kili's past has been "The man hesitated, "Let's say difficult ".Bilbo nodded,"When I first met Kili he was Fifteen, Thranduil had up until then registered him with their family doctor and friend but for some reason, the boy was moved to my practice and nobody was more surprised than myself

"Why do you think Thranduil did it, move Kili I mean ? ". Boern shook his head.

"No idea, but it was unusual and I thought so at the time but you don't ask questions, not when a family like the Greenleaves is involved.

 

Bilbo paused and as he did so Boern buzzed the receptionist, to bring coffee ."Did Kili come with any ongoing injuries or problems? ".The door opened and two coffee cups were placed on the desk."Thank you "The big man smiled as his receptionist left the room.

"I think you already know the answer to that " Bilbo nodded but he was anxious to hear it from the doctor himself ."When Kili first came to me he was very withdrawn and nervous, I thought at first he was just a naturally shy person but after meeting him several times afterward and investigating his notes I decided that something bad at that particular point in his life must have happened to make him so withdrawn".

Bilbo scribbled down notes.Fifteen, what had happened to Kili at fifteen to make him withdrawn and to prompt Thranduil to move him to Beorn's practice.

"Then there were the existing injuries" Bilbo's head shot up.

"Which existing injuries? "

"The ones to his wrist.The boys always had damage to his right wrist, damned if I know how it kept happening, some kind of larking around I expect but with the wrist already weak the boy was constantly in with a new fracture ".

"Did you not suspect anything ?" Bilbo was surprised at the ease at which Beorn had passed over the boy's injuries.

"At first yes, but I realized quickly how weak Kili's wrist was, I realized that almost anything at any time could cause the bone to fracture, and it made sense that his injuries were in the same place because the bone was so naturally weak ".

"Do you think that there's a possibility that the injuries were self-inflicted ".Boern shook his head.

"That's something else we investigated at the time, the injuries were probably caused by Kili but I'm certain they were just a result of the weakness in his wrist, certainly nothing sinister ".

Bilbo finished scribbling down his notes."What about mentally, how did you find Kili's state of mind ?"

"Initially not good, he was reserved and unusually quiet but as time passed he grew more confident ".Bilbo nodded.

"Did you have him referred at all ?".Beorn nodded.

"At Thranduil's request, he had a small stay at one of the private clinics in Oxford " Bilbo sat up.

"Why did he do that ?". Boern shrugged.

"Beats me, I wasn't privy to that information I'm afraid, you'll have to ask them ".

 

Bilbo was no sooner back in his car when his phone buzzed and Thorin's name popped up on the screen ."Hi, Thorin " On the other end of the phone there seemed to be some sort of commotion and then Thorin finally spoke.

"Listen, Bilbo, I'm going to be here longer than I thought, the bursar won't even let me through the bloody gates,"The man sounded seriously pissed off ."The good news is that I talked to a few of the students and a couple of them have agreed to talk to me about Legolas, I'll be here for a while longer I'm afraid ".

Bilbo was quick to reassure Thorin that he would be fine and he also had leads he could follow up, so eventually, they agreed to meet back at the house and compare notes.

Beorn had given Bilbo the name of the clinic that Kili had been sent to by Thranduil and Bilbo tapped the postcode in his satnav, Beorn had been really helpful but Bilbo felt that the truth lay somewhere behind the walls of that clinic.

 

Thorin found a small table situated at the back of the pub and settled himself there.The students would be along any moment, it was amazing what the promise of a free lunch achieved.

"Sorry we're late the two boys sat opposite Thorin and scanned the menu.Thorin was keen to crack on, so placing their order he began with the questions.

 

"So tell me about Legolas Greenleaf ".The one boy glanced at the other.

"You tell him what you know first " The second nodded.

"I don't know him well but we are in the same English class together and that's the only time people like us see Legolas, he's usually surrounded by a little entourage, normal people don't get close ".Thorin frowned 

"Normal people, your studying at Oxford for god's sake, what do you have to do to be in favor with Legolas ?".Both boys laughed.

"Well it's not always about your intelligence, you have to have the right look, if you know what I mean and being rich doesn't hurt either "Thorin huffed.

"He sounds like an arse to me " Again the other men laughed. 

"Actually I believe he's a really nice guy and extremely loyal to his friends, I think once you befriend Legolas, you are his friend for life ". Thorin inwardly groaned, both Thranduil and now Legolas both being nice guys, that's not what he expected at all.

"Tell me about his fiance" Both boys glanced at one another.

"Bridezilla you mean? " They both laughed "She's a bitch from hell, poor Legolas, you have to feel sorry for the guy "Thorin perked up, someone to dislike.

"Why is he marrying her then ?" both boys suddenly became serious.

"I think it was arranged between the two families years ago, some sort of pact between the two fathers "

"Well Legolas is extremely wealthy, he will inherit his father's money, does he love her, does he need to marry her? "

"You don't understand Galadriel's family are not only wealthy but extremely powerful, you don't mess with them, however, rich you are yourselves and Galadriel tends to get  everything she wants and she wants to marry Legolas "

 

Bilbo found himself in a secluded but beautiful part of the Oxfordshire countryside.When the house did finally appear it was stunning the sandstone glowing gold in the sunshine and after giving himself the quick once over in the mirror Bilbo made for the front door.

It had been arranged that he had lunch with one of the resident doctors and as Bilbo entered into the large entrance hall, he scanned the place for any sign of life.A woman appeared suddenly from one of the many doors that connected to the large square hallway and smiling she extended a hand.

"You must be sergeant Baggins, please follow me will you.Dr. Faramir will be along shortly and will be joining you for lunch ". Bilbo followed as he was led through a series of rooms each elegant and tasteful until he found himself in a large conservatory that passed as the refectory.

"Dr. Faramir won't be long, please take a seat and make yourself comfortable " Bilbo settled himself "I hope you don't mind but we share the refectory with our inmates, it helps break down the barriers between Doctor and patient. "Bilbo nodded and pouring himself some water from the large jug he waited.

The intercom buzzed "Dr. Faramir, Sergent Bilbo has arrived " Faramir stood looking over the grounds from his office window. 

"So those policemen have found us, they're  not quite the idiots we thought they'd be.You had better start coming up with some answers and quick "  with that, he put down the phone ,straightened his tie and went to meet his lunch date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is shorter than I intended but I was checking the grammar and managed to loose half of it :(  
> In the next chapter, we meet someone from Fili's past and tempers flare.  
> Thank you for reading :)


	26. Dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry !

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to hear but it certainly wasn't this and it had left him in an impossible position.

"Are you okay? " Faramir leaned forward, gently placing a hand on Bilbo's arm.This pulled the little man from his thoughts and meeting Faramir's gaze he nodded.

"It's just come as a bit of a shock, that's all ".Faramir squeezed Bilbo's arm gently.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but it's for the best, you do understand don't you". Bilbo was still trying to absorb everything Faramir had told him.If this doctor was to be believed and he had no reason not to believe him, then Kili was not only a danger to himself but others as well, especially those close to him, the only option he could see was the one Faramir recommended ,Kili would have to be taken back  into care and preferably under Faramir's supervision .  

"It's really not my decision and certainly not one I could make alone " Faramir moved his chair closer and signaling to the attendant he ordered them both some more tea.  

"Bilbo you are the best person to make this decision, can't you see that.You tell me that Kili is now in a relationship with Dr. Durin, is that correct? "Bilbo nodded."Well then, don't you think his mind will be distracted, he may not want to accept the truth "

"But he's a doctor " Faramir nodded   

"Yes he is but doctors are only human and if Fili is in love with Kili his judgment will almost certainly be compromised ". The tea arrived and Faramir poured both men a cup.  "Here drink this " Pushing the cup in front of Bilbo Faramir settled back in his chair."

"I need to talk to Thorin, excuse me while I make a quick phone call " and before Faramir could stop him, bilbo was out of his seat and across to the quite hallway.This was a huge decision Faramir wanted him to make, he needed some help and the best person to ask would be Thorin.

 

"I'm glad I could finally lure you away " Thranduil positively purred on the other end of the phone ."I'm in room 22 " Thorin finally managed to find a parking space reasonably close to the hotel, bloody Oxford, and their parking restrictions would be the death of him.

Throwing his belongings in the bag he made for the hotel, part of him really wanted to see Thranduil, he loved how that man could make him feel in bed it felt amazing and there was no denying that Thorin was enjoying being sexually active again. Also at the back of his mind was the need to keep Thranduil on his side, after all, he was investigating his son and he also had Kili, one wrong move on his part and Thranduil could make things very difficult for them. 

Bilbo waited and then leaving a voice message for Thorin to contact him, headed back to where Faramir was waiting."Listen, Bilbo, I don't want to push you into making a decision but you must remember Kili can be dangerous, what if something happens, something that could have been prevented " Bilbo took a deep breath, why the hell hadn't Thorin answered his phone, If anything happened to one of the others and he could have prevented it, he would never forgive himself .

 

Kili watched as Frerin packed up the boot of the Jeep ."I'm going to help old Balin today, would you like to come with me? ".Kili shook his head.

"I've promised to help Bifur pick and pack the remaining apples "Frerin grinned.

"He's clearly planning on you making apple pie all winter " Kili laughed.

"If that makes him happy then I'm cool with it " Frerin pulled Kili to him, wrapping him in his arms and giving him a hug.

"You mean a lot to him you know, to both of us " Frerin pressed a kiss into dark hair." Now you're in charge, don't let that old fart fall out of a tree or anything while I'm gone " Kili giggled.

"I promise, we'll be good, Fili will be home about seven so don't be late " Frerin nodded and after finally putting Old Monty in the passager seat next to him, he took off for the day.

 

" Did you hear something? "Bifur was high up in one of the apple trees and Kili was just finishing carefully laying the last of the apples in one of the boxes.Taking off his gloves he wandered down the path to where a car had parked up on the driveway.

"Can I help you? " The two men at the door turned to look at him.

"Kili Greenleaf " Kili's heart suddenly quickened in his chest.

"No did you want him for something? " The two men exchanged glances. 

"We just need to speak to him that's all, Constable Bilbo sent us " Kili immediately became worried, had something happened?

"What's happened, nobodies hurt are they? " By now Bifur had joined then and stood staring at the two men.

"You need to come with us " Kili froze and Bifur stepped forward shaking his head.

"Why? what's happened why do I need to come you? why hasn't Bilbo contacted me himself ? ". Suddenly something felt very wrong and Bifur must have picked up on it too because he pushed past Kili in an attempt to put a barrier between them.

"Please sir, move out of the way, we need to take Kili ".Bifur shook his head again. By now Monty was at his heels, snarling at the intruders.

"Kili we don't want to have to hurt anyone, please get into the car now ". Kili placed a hand on Bifur's shoulder, the old man stared at him.

"Bifur please phone Fili, tell him what's happened, get him to call Bilbo". Bifur nodded and immediately began to dial  Fili's number but by that time Kili had already been bundled in the back of the car. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay !!

Fili felt helpless, after Bifurs text he had tried to contact Thorin but there was no answer, Instead, he had spoken to Bilbo who had immediately regretted telling Faramir where they could find Kili.   

Fili was stuck, there was no way he could get away from the surgery, or at least not for a couple of hours, so he called the one person he could trust in this situation, he called Frerin.  

"Fili you need to calm down lad, now tell me again what happened " Sighing Fili took a deep breath and started again.

"It's Kili, they've taken him, Bilbo told them where he was staying and two men came and took him away ".Frerin frowned.

"Why the hell did Bilbo tell them and where is Thorin ?".Fili glanced at the door, his next patient was making his way into the room and the feeling of frustration at not being able to do anything intensified.

"Nobodies heard from him and he's not answering his phone ". Frerin suddenly felt sick, god please don't let those bastards have done anything to his beloved brother, reassuring Fili that he would do what he could he finished the call, Old Balin stood watching him from the doorway.

"You alright lad? ".Frerin nodded but that was a lie, the fact that they had taken Kili and Thorin was missing concerned him a lot.

"Listen, Balin, do you mind if I finish for today and could I leave old Monty with you for a while? " Balin glanced down at the old Lab and reaching out gently gave his head a scratch.

"Yes of course lad, I'll be glad of the company,? .Is there anything I can do to help? "Balin wasn't a fool, he could see how anxious Ferrin had become and it worried him. Frerin shook his head.

"No just look after Monty that's all ,I'll be back for him sometime soon okay "  Quickly gathering his jacket he jumped into the car and after a quick wave to Balin and Monty he took off, first he would collect Bifur and then they would head towards Oxford they needed to find Thorin and they needed to get Kili back .

Bilbo wanted to cry, what the fuck was he thinking, he had let Faramir convince him that Kili was unstable but on telling him where he was, he had probably turned him over to the very people who wanted to harm the young man, they may even have been responsible for inflicting his previous injuries.Picking up the phone he tried Thorin again, only to have it go straight to voicemail, fuck why wasn't Thorin answering his phone, Bilbo threw down the mobile and headed to the kitchen to make some tea, he had one hell of a headache coming and finding the painkillers he downed a couple.  

 After making a good strong brew he wandered back into the sitting room, uncertain what to do next, he desperately needed to hear from Thorin and he even considered going back to the clinic and demanding to see Kili but somehow he already knew he would fail.

He was suddenly interpreted by his mobile vibrating on the table, could this be Thorin at last? Picking up the phone he was surprised to hear Ferrin's voice on the other end.  

"Bilbo " Bilbo braced himself, expecting abuse but instead he got concern. "Are you alright, I need the address of the flat, Bifur and I are on our way " Bilbo felt even more guilty, he knew that neither Frerin or Bifur had ventured out of their little village for years and now they were both endangering themselves because of his stupidity.

"Bilbo listen, we have just reached the motorway, with a bit of luck we will be with you in a couple of hours " Frerin interrupted his thoughts "Could you keep trying Thorin and if you contact him please let me know ".Bilbo agreed and after finishing the call he headed to the spare room to make up the beds, if Frerin and Bifur were going to be in Oxford, they would need somewhere safe to stay.

Fili couldn't get out quick enough. he should have stayed and written up the notes on his final patients but he was desperate to follow both Frerin and Thorin to Oxford. Everybody he loved seemed to be in danger and he felt helpless. He was just locking up when he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, Missed call from Thorin, he quickly returned the call and eventually got an answer.

"Thorin, thank god " Thorin immediately sounded concerned.

"Fili lad are you all right ? " the young blonde took a deep breath while trying to fight back the tears that were threatening, everything seemed out of his control

 "It's Kili, someone came to the farm today and took him away ." Thorin was silent on the other end " Frerin and Bifur have gone after him, they are on the way to Oxford now " Suddenly Thorin sounded deeply concerned.

"Ferrin's driving to Oxford " Fili hesitated

>"Yes". Thorin felt his blood drain and he felt suddenly weak, Frerin hated driving after the accident and went no further than to Old Balin's and back, now his beloved brother was speeding up a motorway towards Oxford, Thorin prayed a silent prayer, please God keep him safe.

Kili sat quietly in the back of the car.In the front, the two men chatted with the passenger only occasionally glancing back at him.The car smelt clean and expensive, not like Ferrin's old jeep that smelt of wet dog and apples.He was suddenly hit by the feeling that now he was alone, he had been snatched from his new family, he remembered the way Bifur had tried to protect him and the hug Ferrin had given him this morning and then there was Fili, would he ever see his lover again. Suddenly the car slowed and swung in between a pair of huge gates, the place was imposing and Kili suddenly felt very small, The Gondor Institute, was he going to be institutionalized, was he mentally ill?

Fili was the last to arrive at the flat.Bilbo was there, busy making everyone tea and a serious looking Thorin was talking quietly to frerin in the corner.As soon as Thorin spotted him, he moved forward pulling him close."We'll get him back Fili, I promise you".

 


	28. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili vents his anger on Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so thrilled with the fact that so many people are sticking with this story .  
> Thankyou for reading and for the comments and kudos :)

After Thorin's initial embrace, Fili pulled away and settled himself next to Frerin.He like Thorin had been anxious about the fact that his uncle had driven further than he had for years and all the time burdened with concern for both Thorin and Kili. Fili grasped his uncle's hand, squeezing it tight, of everyone in the room, Frerin was by far the most fragile but despite this, he had come to help him rescue Kili. 

"I'm glad you are here " Fili leaned into Ferrin's warmth and let his uncle pull him close, pressing a soft kiss on golden curls.

" I Thought they had Thorin, Nobody could find him, I thought the worst "Ferrin's eyes were brimming with emotion and Fili held him tight."I couldn't let them take my brother and Kili.I had to come, don't you see ?"Fili did understand but having Frerin around put extra pressure on both he and Thorin, they both secretly would have preferred if Frerin had stayed at home.

"Thorin where have you been ?, why didn't you answer your phone " The room went suddenly quiet as Fili waited for Thorin to reply.Bilbo suddenly looked uncomfortable and jumped out of his chair and disappeared into the kitchen to make more tea.

Thorin stopped looking at the computer and stared at his nephew, he knew there was no point in lying, so he told the truth."I was with Thranduil " 

"So why didn't you answer your phone? Frerin's body stiffened and even Bifur stopped whittling on his piece of wood and waited for the reply.

"I had switched off my phone " Fili felt his temper flaring.

"Why the fuck would you switch off your phone? " Thorin went back to looking at the computer screen, ignoring the change in mood.

"As I said I was with Thranduil ".Fili raised himself from his seat and letting go of Frerin's walked towards Thorin.

"You were fucking him weren't you Thorin, you selfish bastard, you switched off your fucking phone so you could shag Thranduil ".Frerin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fili that's enough, you don't talk toThorin like that " Fili spun around to look at his beautiful uncle, an uncle who had risked everything to get here because he thought his brother was in trouble.

"I'm sorry Frerin but Thorin has been incredibly selfish, can't you see that maybe if he hadn't been so busy shagging Thranduil, none of this would have happened ".It was true they all knew it including Thorin and the room suddenly went quiet, the only noise coming from the kitchen were Bilbo was busy making tea."Bilbo was left in an impossible position and made the only decision he could but if you had been there, things may have been different, you're stronger than Bilbo, you wouldn't have let then bully you ".Fili clenched his fists in frustration "He could already be dead for all we know ".

Suddenly Bifur jumped out of his seat, he was staring at Frerin and shaking his head."Fili your upsetting Bifur ".Fili swung round to see the old man in the middle of the room he had his hand in his hair, pulling at it and all the time shaking his head. 

"Don't try to shift the blame Thorin, not only did they take Kili but Frerin risked driving here because he thought you were in trouble ". Fili was right Thorin really had no answer to this, he looked to his brother who sat there quietly, not making eye contact.His fragile sibling whom he loved with all his heart. 

"I'm sorry " Thorin looked directly at Frerin "I'm so very sorry ".

Bilbo waited until the raised voices became quiet and then brought in the tea.Placing down the tray he handed out the cups, no one was speaking much so Bilbo decided it was about time he took control.

"Would anyone like to know where the clinic is and if we have a chance of releasing Kili, it would be more productive than sitting here, shouting at one another ". Thorin nodded and once Bilbo gave him the name and location he pulled up the results of his search.

"The Gondor Institution " The place was impressive but intimidating at the same time and Fili's heart ached at the thought of Kili been locked away in that place alone.

"Fili here a minute " Thorin beckoned him over and for the time being Fili pushed aside any ill feeling, they were here for one purpose, to get Kili back.

"Look at this place ".Fili studied the glossy images, it looked more like an upmarket health spa than a medical institution but they certainly treated patients as there was a list of doctors names and what they specialized in .Faramir's name was right at the top, he seemed to have been there the longest ,there were several others all extremely well qualified but one stood out and Fili felt his heart flip ,Aragorn ,head of healing and recovery ,what the fuck , there couldn't be many Aragorn's it was such an unusual name  and he was a doctor,but his Aragorn had been training to be a surgeon , this couldn't possibly be him , could it ?.

 

 

 

 


	29. The Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the punctuations all over the place and the more I try to correct it the worst it gets but I was up at 4 this morning so please forgive me :)

 Kili sat quietly as people came and went.Once he had arrived he had been ushered into a small room and told to wait, someone would see him soon. 

He could have been wrong but there was something vaguely familiar about his surroundings, which only added to his feeling of melancholy, If these surroundings were familiar, maybe it was because he had been institutionalized before, maybe he wasn't supposed to be free.

In these quiet moments he thought back over the memories he had of Bifur, Ferrin and even Thorin but it was the worry of not seeing Fili again that hurt the most,he wondered if Fili knew where he had gone, he must of because it was Bilbo who had sent the men to collect him, maybe it was because he was dangerous and should never be allowed to roam free.

He ached to call Fili, to say he was sorry and that he loved him but on arrival, he had been stripped of all his personal possessions and told to put on the tee shirt and soft tracksuit bottoms provided by the clinic. 

After about half an hour of waiting a nurse arrived, she carried a tray on which there was some food a bottle of water and a mug of tea. 

"Here Kili you should eat something, you've been here a while now and with that long journey you must be feeling hungry".Kili was hungry but he eyed the food warily, Someone had tried to kill him not that long ago and now he had lost contact with everyone he had grown to trust how did he know the food would be safe to eat? Tentatively he sipped at the tea, it tasted normal and was immediately comforting and so he piled in more sugar, he wouldn't touch the food but he would risk drinking the tea. 

Fili had wasted no time in finding the location of the clinic,beside him were the notes that Bilbo had given him, the ones that he had made when he had first visited Beorn.  

Bilbo and Frerin had gone back to the practice to find out if Beorn would help, Beorn would have the power to overturn any decision made by the clinic and as his doctor, he had the final say as to what would happen to the young brunette.Thorin had contacted Thranduil, as the young man's guardian, he also would have the power to have Kili discharged and placed into Fili's care.  

Frerin settled himself in one of the seats in Beorn's office, the guy was huge and dwarfed little Bilbo but Ferrin sensed almost immediately that he was a good person and that they could trust him.

"Coffee " Beorn pulled Frerin from his thoughts.

"Tea please " Beorn nodded, hitting the intercom he asked for the drinks and then picking up the phone he called the clinic.Frerin and Bilbo sat quietly as Beorn requested that Kili was released into Fili's care on his recommendation, Fili was already well into helping Kili's recovery and Kili was also part of an ongoing police investigation.From where they sat both men could tell that Beorn was meeting with resistance on the other end of the phone but when it transpired that Fili was there and demanding to see Kili the clinic had no other option but release Kili into Fili's charge.  

Beorn placed down the phone "This won't be the end of it you know that ?" Bilbo looked puzzled. 

"What do you mean? " Beorn sipped at his coffee.  

"The clinic had no option but release Kili today but this will only be temporary because of Kili's involvement in an ongoing police investigation, they will more than likely push for him to return and continue treatment after the case is solved.

"How can they do that ?" Bilbo didn't understand,"As his doctor can't you prevent him from returning ?" Beorn shook his head.

"Not if they have cause to section him if that happens then my hands are tied ".

Fili paced up and down the narrow corridor, behind the door was Kili, the phone call from Beorn seemed to have worked and Kili was being temporarily released into his care.

"Dr. Durin" Fili turned to find Kili standing next to a nurse "You'll need to fill in some paperwork and then we can release Kili into your care ".

Fili just wanted to pull Kili to him and hold him but he had to look professional, ", So instead, he gave Kili a quick smile and disappeared into a small office to tie up the details of Kili's release.

Bilbo had just finished thanking Beorn and was about to leave when the big man halted them.

"May I ask how you got your limp and your scars " Beorn was now looking directly at Frerin. 

"A car accident when I was nineteen ".

"Does your leg still give you pain ?" Frerin nodded.

"Some days are worst than others, you know " Beorn looked thoughtful.

"Treatments have moved on dramatically in recent years, you should have someone look at your injuries again".Frerin nodded and promised to think about it, afterall they were here to save Kili not worry about him but once this was all over Fili could take a look into it .

 

 

 

  

 

    


	30. I'll die First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a quicky chapter but it sets things up for things to come .The boys will be in two groups one in Oxford , one at home ,lets hope they stay safe :)

Fili didn't relax until they finally drove through the gates of the clinic,beside him Kili was quiet and Fili rested a hand on his lover's leg to reassure the brunette that everything was fine, having Kili taken so suddenly had shaken all of them and picking up the phone he called Frerin.

"Hi, it's me "on the other end of the phone his uncle sounded anxious.

"What's happened, where's Kili? "Fili glanced sideways and smiled.

"Relax, he's safe, we've just left the clinic and are heading back to Oxford, we'll be there in just under an hour."Fili could hear voices and then Thorin came on to the phone.

Fili fought to control the ill feeling he was still harboring towards his uncle but Kili was his priority right now so he waited to hear what Thorin had to say.

"Fili listen, I don't want you to come back here ,I have arranged for you and Kili to stay at a hotel, it's just on the outskirts of Oxford and it will be safer for you both ."Fili glanced again at Kili but the brunette was staring out of the window, lost in his own thoughts.

"I am going to email you the address and I want you to go straight there, I am pretty certain that whoever wants Kili knows our every move but in a large hotel surrounded by others you both should be safe enough ."There were more voices in the background and then Thorin returned to the phone.

"Frerin and Bifur will remain in Oxford for a couple of days and then head back home and I think it's best that they take Kili with them , I have suggested that they use your cottage ,it's safer as it's not so isolated and I can have a watch put on the place, just in case . 

It was agreed that Thorin and Bilbo would be over first thing in the morning but as it was late in the day and everyone was tired Thorin just sent the details and advised that they ate and then got a good nights rest, turning to Kili he squeezed his knee gently, dark eyes turned to meet his own 

"Just you and me tonight, Thorin and Bilbo will be over in the morning " 

"Where are we going?"Fili could still sense Kili concern and leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss against soft lips.

"Somewhere where you will be safe ".

 

The hotel was stunning, it sat just on the outskirts of Oxford and was that beautiful soft sandstone that glowed in the late evening sun. Fili secretly suspected that Thorin may have done this as a way of apologizing, after all, he could have put them in any hotel, it didn't need to be this luxurious but he wasn't about to complain, maybe some of Thranduil's extravagant ways were rubbing off on his uncle. 

Once they had registered and located the restaurant they made their way up to their room, throwing open the doors the porter smiled and after a brief conversation left the boys to enjoy what was left of their evening.Dropping his briefcase Fili pulled Kili to him, it was the first time they had been truly alone in a long while and just the feeling of Kili's warmth in his arms, made Fili feel instantly more at ease.

"I thought I'd lost you " Fili pressed a soft kiss into dark hair and squeezed the warm body a little tighter, reluctant to let go.

"I wasn't sure you'd come " Kili shuddered in his arms "I though you might believe them, that I'm dangerous and I need to be locked away."

Fili pulled back so he could see Kili's face.

"Look at me Kili " Slowly big brown eyes looked up and met his own, the pain and uncertainty were back but Fili continued to hold him tight. 

"I would never leave you Kili"Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips "I love you, I know there's a lot we still don't know and it frustrates me as much as it  does you, but there's one thing that I know for certain Kili and that is that your not crazy and you need to believe that, will you promise me  ". Kili nodded "Good because I intend to spend the rest of my life with you Kili and I swear I'll die before I let anyone take you from me again "    

   

The boys had fallen into bed and kissing had quickly developed into something more, Fili continued to thrust slowly into his brunette, Kili had instigated the sex, deepening the kisses and whispering that he needed Fili to fuck him,Fili had been slightly reluctant, he knew Kili was fragile but it seemed that Kili craved the closeness that sex gave them, proof of Fili's love for him and Fili did love him, so very much.

First, they had fucked hard and then made love, this time it had been gentle and the pace slow and languid, Fili had taken his time, the bed was large and soft and the sheets felt like silk against their heated bodies, the sight of his ravished dark-haired lover who's lips were pink and swollen from kissing and who's body glistened with a sheen of sweat was a stark contrast against the white cotton and Fili thought it maybe the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.Fili knew Thorin was right, Kili needed to go back with Frerin and Bifur but in the morning he would phone the surgery, he would stay in Oxford and help Thorin catch these bastards.

Kili lay quietly in his lover's arms, he felt utterly exhausted but in a nice way,the day had been an emotional rollercoaster and he never dreamed when the two men had led him away that morning that it would end with him wrapped tightly in Fili's arms.He peaked at his blonde, Fili's breathing had evened out and he was now snoring softly.Kili looked at his lovers face if anything Fili was even more handsome when he was asleep.In the clinic that morning he hadn't been sure that he would ever see his lover again and the thought had broken his heart but Fili had come for him and had got him released ,just maybe he wasn't dangerous after all ,he needed to believe that and have the faith in himself that Fili clearly had . 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin and Thorin talk :)

                                                                                BROTHERS

Frerin could see the strain on his brothers face, all these new developments in Kili's case were taking their toll and after Bilbo had made supper and both he and Bifur had retired for the night he took his chance and settled down next to his brother, clutching a bottle of good whiskey and two glasses.

"Thorin is everything okay ?" he took the opportunity to study his brother now he was closer and indeed there were black circles under the brunette's eyes and his skin was unhealthy pale. 

Thorin beside of him shifted and turned to meet his gaze "Yeah just tired that's all "They hadn't been brothers for over thirty years and not learned when the other was lying.

"Don't make excuses " Frerin reached for the bottle and refilled his brother's already empty glass ." Tell me the truth, please is Kili going to be okay, he's not really dangerous, is he?"Thorin shook his head.

"No, Kili's no threat to anyone apart from himself it seems ".Frerin frowned, puzzled by Thorin's response. 

"What do you mean, what have you found out, did Thranduil say something  "The brunette shook his head.

"Kili's background has been unstable, to say the least, firstly at the orphanage then later at Thranduil's.It seems that Kili has a habit of becoming very attached to individuals that show him any level of care or affection" Frerin nodded, they already knew a lot of this from Kili's time with Randergast but he let Thorin continued "When Kili arrived at Thranduil's it was at the request of his father and he openly admits that he spent little or no time with the boy when he first arrived ." Frerin nodded.

"So ?" Frerin was growing impatient.

"So it was Legolas that took responsibility for Kili and made him feel at home and very quickly the boys became incredibly close ". 

Frerin frowned "How close?"Thorin closed his eyes, fighting to find the right words  "Really close, lovers, in fact, Thranduil tells me the boys were found out by one of the housekeepers, who in turn reported it to Thranduil".

 

Frerin sat back in his chair and pulled on his drink, lovers for years, he really hadn't expected that and it put a whole new spin on things.

"But Legolas is engaged to be married, surely they knew it was wrong ?". Thorin reached for the whiskey again.

"And there lies the problem, Legolas had been promised to Galadriel since childhood, the marriage was arranged to bond the families together and strengthen the dynasty but there was or still is one problem ", Frerin almost didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer.

"What? " Thorin downed his whiskey and turned to the blonde.

"Kili".

 

Both men were quiet for, a while, lost in their own thoughts, eventually, Frerin broke the silence."But Kili told Randergast that Legolas hurt him " Thorin sighed and rubbed his hands over his face if he was tired before he was even more so now.

"I know " there was a pause "according to Thranduil his son was in total denial about firstly being gay and secondly his attraction to Kili. In frustration he often lashed out, especially with Kili and sometimes he ended up getting hurt, that's why Thranduil eventually moved Kili away from the family doctor to Beorn's practice."

"I see".Frerin felt more confused than ever "why did they need to move him to the clinic ?"

"Thranduil did it for Kili's own safety, or so he says, Kili attempted an overdose after a particularly bad argument with Legolas, supposedly Legolas told him that what they were doing was sick, Kili was sick and that he'd be better off if Kili had died along with his parents, this all had a devastating effect on the young lad".

Frerin was quiet, no wonder Thorin looked tired with so many people connected with the brunette how the hell did Thorin figure out which one actually tried to kill him.

"What will you do next " Thorin got up and grabbing some papers settled himself back next to his brother.

"I think we can discount Thranduil, he clearly loves Kili and is genuinely concerned for his safety " Frerin waited for Thorin to continue.

"Legolas, I still don't trust, he clearly has a temper and has hurt Kili in the past, then there is Galadriel and her family and that is where I intend to concentrate my investigations for the time being ".

"Thorin " Frerin hesitated " How serious is this relationship with Thranduil, you seem to like him a lot " Thorin went to protest but this was his brother who was asking and the person who knew him better than he knew himself. 

"let's just say I have a lot more feelings for him than I ever anticipated I would have."

 

Thorin suddenly got up and moved across the room and flicked on the kettle, Frerin always liked a cup of tea before bed and Thorin could sense that the conversation was nearing an end but there was one more thing he wanted to talk about. 

"Bilbo tells me that Beorn could help you with your limp and some of your scars." Frerin looked startled he wasn't ready for the sudden change in subject. 

"Yes he suggests I get a new opinion, I'll get Fili to look into it some time " Thorin finished making the tea and returning to his seat handed it to his brother.

"No, I want you to go back to Beorn tomorrow and find out what he meant and who can help you " Thorin took his brother's hand in his own "I've neglected you long enough Frerin, you deserve to live your life again.

 

The following day was gray and overcast and there was a light drizzle in the air.Bilbo huffed and went in search of a raincoat while Thorin instructed Frerin and Bifur on his movements just in case they needed to contact him.He tried not to let it show but seeing his delicate sibling so far from the safety of Bifurs farm filled him with uncertainty and he would fret constantly. As though reading his mind Frerin pulled him into a fierce hug "I'll be fine anyway I have Bifur with me " Thorin looked at the strange old man and nodded, if anyone loved his brother more than he did it was Bifur, there was a unique bond between the two of them, formed when Frerin retreated from his former life and sought solitude, Thorin was pretty sure if it came to it  Bifur would give his life to protect Frerin .

"Okay let's go, don't forget we meet back here for lunch, one o clock sharp " Everyone nodded and with that, they stepped out into the grayness of Oxford.

Beorn was expecting them.Thorin having phoned and made the appointment as soon as he heard that someone had offered to help his brother.

"Please take a seat " The big man immediately put Frerin at ease and even Bifur who had been twitchy the whole journey seemed more relaxed.

"Tea wasn't it? "Frerin nodded and Beorn buzzed through for two coffees and a tea, the doctor chatted happily for a while putting his client at ease and as soon as they had finished their drinks he asked Bifur to take a seat out side so he could examine Frerin properly, Bifur hesitated and Frerin couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be fine Bifur, I think I'll be safe with Beorn ".Giving the doctor one last glare Bifur disappeared through to the waiting room, leaving the two men alone.  

"Could you remove your clothing and hop on the couch for me, please ". Frerin felt nervous, this was the first time anyone had looked at his scars for a very long time, he didn't even let Thorin see them always covering them with jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Beorn pulled around a lamp, flicking it on and running the light over the worst of the scars ." where is the pain ?" Frerin pointed to the knee joint that caused him constant discomfort, Beorn prodded and poked for a while and with Frerins permission took some photographs.   

"We need to get them X-rayed then I'm going to refer you to a surgeon friend of mine, he's the best in the business and I'm sure he will make life much more comfortable for you, how much work you have done on the scarring is totally up to you as it's purely cosmetic.  

Frerin dressed again and thanked Beorn for his time ."If you see the nurse she's got you x rayed okay " Frerin nodded and thanking Beorn again went in search of the nurse.

"Beorn waited while the phone rang out."Aragorn, Beorn here ,listen I'm sending you a patient across to the hospital for you to see, you may be able to help him, he was in an accident several years back but still suffers from severe pain "Aragorn hummed.

"Sounds interesting, did you referrer him to the clinic ". Beorn shuddered, he hated that clinic, god knows why his friend chose to work there occassionally .

"No I want him seen at the hospital, I'll get his medical records sent over ". Beorn ended the call if anyone could fix Frerin's mess of a leg it was Aragorn .

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Two Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm!  
> I didn't have time for a big chapter but was determined to update .  
> Can I just say a massive thank you to those people who commented, pressed the Kudos or are just quietly following this fic.I worried it was a little slow paced to hold readers attention but that's just the way it turned out.  
> Lot's of Fili's past in the next chapter and Kili comes face to face with Thranduil.Thank you for your support :)

Once Bilbo and Thorin had met up with the boys they all returned to the flat where they found Bifur and Frerin waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Thorin was keen to know how Frerin's appointment with Beorn had gone.

"Good " Frerin played nervously with the hem of his hoodie "He's referring me to some specialist at the hospital, seems he is the best in the country at what he does ".Thorin nodded, this is what he had hoped for, he was busy with the case and had already been distracted enough but Fili had taken some time off work and it seemed logical that he would be the one who accompanied Frerin to his next appointment, the downside was it meant his brother staying in Oxford for a while longer instead of returning home .

"Anyone hungry " Bilbo and Kili appeared from the kitchen clutching two large plates of sandwiches and a tray of tea. Bifur nodded eagerly and immediately sat himself down at the table,frerin smiled and settled himself next to him, it hadn't happened in ideal circumstances but Frerin found himself loving the closeness of his friends and family and the idea of being to walk without pain filled him with renewed hope.

"Kili " The brunette looked up as Thorin changed the subject."How are you feeling?".

"Okay " The brunette felt Fili squeeze his hand under the table and he glanced briefly at his blonde "Maybe a little tired ". Thorin nodded.

"I suggest after lunch you take a little nap the last two days must have been exhausting for you ".Kili nodded.

"Fili I need you to run through exactly what happened at the clinic and who it was you spoke too and as for you three "He looked directly at Bilbo "You need to go shopping, there's six of us to feed and not nearly enough food or whiskey ".

If Frerin had known it would be so much fun taking Bifur to Waitrose, he would have done it much earlier.The strange old man was standing staring at the colorful aisle as if mesmerized by the perfect display of fruit and veg, Bilbo had wandered ahead, catering for six every day would stretch his level of domestic skills to the limit and least he could rely on Kili to help him. 

Behind him he could hear Frerin chatting to Bifur, trying to explain just how supermarket fruit looked perfect in comparison to the imperfect ones that came from his orchard. Since the case began he had found himself getting increasingly fond of his companions, Fili was honest and true and he admired that,frerin was fragile but beautiful at the same time  despite being littered with scars and Bifur was totally unique .kili, unfortunately, was still a bit of a mystery but Bilbo was convinced that eventually, they would learn the truth and when they did it would be good and lastly there was Thorin . Bilbo found himself staring at expensive bottles of whiskey, debating which Thorin would prefer, why did Thorin have such an effect on him, every time the man entered the room or came close Bilbo's heart would thunder in his chest, he was behaving like some love struck teenager for god's sake. 

"Bilbo "Frerin pulled him from his thoughts "Can Bifur have Icecream for desert ?" Bilbo looked at the two men, Bifur looked almost embarrassed for asking and briefly his coyness tugged on Bilbo's heart. 

"Tell you what, we'll do better than that, we'll have ice cream Sundays, Frerin please go and fetch Strawberries, banana's and peaches and Bifur and I will choose the ice cream ". 

 Thorin and Fili stared at the strange concoction that sat in front of them "What exactly is this " Thorin prodded his desert cautiously with his spoon.

"A Knickerbocker Glory Bilbo said proudly, Bifur asked for ice cream and I thought we would do it properly "Thorin hummed, taking a sideward glance at Fili who responded by diving into his desert, it was horribly fattening and full of sugar but if it made Bifur happy then he wasn't going to complain. 

After super Thorin relaxed back with a large whiskey and watched as the others played monopoly.Fili and Kili were on one team ,Frerin and Bifur on another and he was supposed to be partnering Bilbo but the little man was doing very nicely on his own, he had already purchased most of the best properties and was now demanding cash from poor Bifur, just maybe he had misjudged him, maybe the little man had a ruthless streak after all .

It had been a good day, a small rest bite from all the angst that they had recently endured but tomorrow he knew things had to change , Thranduil had spoken to him earlier and despite agreeing to wait he was now demanding to meet with Kili and Thorin had reluctantly agreed ,he should have said something but the day had been nice and he was reluctant to spoil it .Laughter interrupted his thoughts as Bilbo mercilessly extracted a large amount of cash from poor Fili and he smiled into his whiskey glass if only they didn't have Kili's case to solve then life would be pretty damn perfect. 

 

 

 


	33. Faces from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm brewing :)

"Do I have to ?" Fili pulled himself up from the tatty sofa and made for the fridge.

"Yes, "Luke waited until the blonde arrived back with a beer and then continued "It's my birthday after all ".

Fili threw back his head and squeezed his eyes shut pretending he was in some sort of pain"But why there, of all the places you could choose to celebrate your birthday, why are you determined to spend it in that grungy dive?"   

Luke shuffled round to face him "Because, my friend, the drinks are cheap, the music is loud and the girls are hot that's why " Fili peered at his flatmate who was staring at him intently.

"Who else is going ?"Fili secretly prayed it wasn't Lukes rugby friends, the last time he went out for a night with them he wrote off a whole week.    

"Oh, the usual lads, Frodo and Sam have got some friends visiting so they are going to tag along, Gimli's coming plus the rugby boys of course."  That was enough,fili knew after tonight his head would be fucked for at least a week.

The evening started as Fili knew it would with shots, just to get everyone in the mood to party, then they stopped off for a burger at Mc Donalds,fili usually avoided junk food but on this occasion, he thought it might be a good idea to line his tummy. The Uni bar had a happy hour between eight and nine so they filled up on cheap beer before arriving at the Prancing Pony just as the first band kicked off. 

Drinking with the rugby crowd was one of Fili's greatest fears the amount of alcohol those boys consumed terrified Fili ,they had only been there for about forty-five minutes and they had already had three beers and a shot, he glanced at his watch it was only ten fifteen ,the night was still young and he wasn;t sure he'd survive.

In the background, he heard the band start up and using it as an excuse he headed for the stage.It was a rock band, not Fili's type of music, he was more of an indie kind of guy, plus the look worked on him with his shoulder-length blonde hair and goatee but if it meant he could escape briefly from the endless rounds of alcohol then he was suddenly their biggest fan.

As rock bands went they were good and Fili slowly made his way to the front to where the hardcore fans stood to check out the band itself.The lead singer was a bit of a twat and did a poor imitation of Axel Rose but it wasn't the singer that was holding Fili's attention it was the bass guitarist, Fili recognized the guy from one of his classes and he was pretty sure the guy like himself was studying medicine.  

The guy looked up briefly and caught Fili staring and the cheeky fucker winked and Fili felt himself blush, the guy was seriously sexy, even more so in the tight leather trousers he was wearing and Fili took the chance to check him out properly.   

"Well, what did you think?" Fili swung around to find himself face to face with the sexy bassist "I saw you watching us "Fili felt himself blush again and Aragorn picked up on it."Sorry, am I embarrassing you ?" Fili was quick to shake his head " I'm may be completely wrong but I'm pretty sure I saw you checking me out, if I'm wrong then I'll go and leave you in peace ".Fili hadn't broadcast the fact that he was gay, not that he was ashamed of it and he was surprised that Aragorn had picked up on it so quickly.

"No, I "Fili looked for the right words "I recognized you from one of my classes, medician right ?" Aragorn nodded.

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why you spend the last thirty minutes staring at my crotch ".

 

Fili looked again at the name of the doctor assigned to Frerins case, Aragorn, there was no mistake, it had to be his ex-lover, of all the fuckin people to come out of his past to haunt him why the fuck did it have to be him.

 

Kili fidgeted in the seat next to Thorin, the big man tried to calm the young man's nerves."Kili listen to me, I know that your nervous but I promise you Thranduil is a good person and he loves you ".Kili nodded, Fili had told him not to worry, Thorin wouldn't let anything happen to him but it didn't stop him wishing the blonde was with them.

"Anytime you find it too much and you want to leave just let me know, I'm sure Thranduil will understand, these things take time after all." Kili returned to gazing out of the car window 

"I will, I promise". The previous night he had dreamt again, he was in a large house with numerous rooms but he was frightened and alone, he was looking for someone but couldn't find them, he was frightened and he didn't feel safe.

"Do you want to visit your flat first, we'll have time before we meet Thranduil ". Kili nodded, maybe visiting the flat would provoke memories and maybe he would remember Thranduil.Parking was a bitch but finally Thorin found a space, he handed Kili the keys and led him in the right direction, he was interested to see if any memories of the place returned.The flat smelt stale and Thorin threw open the windows while Kili quietly made his way around running his hands gently over the surfaces of the objects in the room.

"All this is mine ?"Thorin nodded 

"Do you remember anything about living here?.Kili shook his head.

"It's nice " Thorin agreed "You're quite a wealthy young man Kili.  

"I am? " Thorin nodded. 

"Let's not worry about that now, it's not really relevant ".  

"Would someone try to kill me for my money ?"Thorin shook his head. 

"No my theory is the attempt on your life was for a completely different reason". 

"Do you know who it is ?" Thorin made his way across to Fili and pulled him into a hug.

"Not yet but I promise you one thing Kili, they will never hurt you again ".

Thranduil had chosen to meet them in one of the many hotels he seemed to frequent, Thorin recognized it as one of the places they had spent the night, he held on to Kili, not certain how the young brunette would react to seeing his legal guardian. 

Thranduil for his part was looking completely relaxed, he had dressed down in jeans and a leather jacket, Thorin supposed in an effort to look less intimidating in front of Kili, the look suited him and despite his best efforts, Thorin felt his body begin to respond to the mere sight of his lover.  

Spotting them Thranduil tucked away his phone and sat up straight, he fiddled with his hair which was pulled back off his face in a pony, maybe he was nervous after all. As they approached Thorin noticed his eyes shift from him to Kili, the young man faltered slightly under his gaze and Thorin wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder, Thorin was conscious that all this must be weird for Thranduil he was or is Kili's guardian after all but just now Thranduil was an intimidating stranger that Kili had to get to know again .

Fili pulled up and once he had fed the meter he returned to where Frerin was waiting.    

" Ready?" He tried not to show his nervousness, Frerin nodded unbuckling his seatbelt."Come on let's try and get you mended, old boy".    

Frerin laughed "less of the old boy, I'll be running rings round you soon" Fili pulled his uncle into a hug.    

"I really hope so".   

The hospital was busy and after wandering down endless corridors they eventually arrived outside Aragorns office Fili could feel his heart thundering in his chest, maybe it wouldn't be him, just maybe there was another surgeon with that name. The light buzzed and a voice ushered them in, walking through the door behind his uncle he raised his eyes, only to be met    

with familiar brown ones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Hurting Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn and Thranduil find themselves regretting the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I struggled with this chapter .Then I decided the only way to approach it was through the eyes of Aragorn and Thranduil.  
> For those people who still follow and read this a big thank you :)

Aragorn was just finishing up on his notes when he heard a knock on the door alerting him to the next patient's arrival. Frerin was the referral from Beorn and he had found the man's case particularly interesting. In the past his friend Faramir had gone a long way to persuading him that his next career move should be into cosmetic procedures and with his debts mounting up around him and Faramir's promise of making ridiculous amounts of money, he was seriously considering taking him up on his offer to work full-time at the clinic and this case would give him the opportunity to put into practice some of the procedures he had already learned.

"Come in " Pulling up the notes that Beorn had sent ahead on Frerin's case he looked up to greet his new patient. As the two men entered there was a moment of silence as Aragorn's eyes locked with familiar blue ones, It took his mind a few seconds to process exactly who the familiar looking blonde was and then he immediately found memories he had long tried to suppress, came flooding back.

It was early, certainly too early to begin the day and Aragorn shifted slightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping man next to him.Fili had come home with him the previous night and Aragorn had banged him had into the mattress, well that was until the blonde had finally begged him to stop and allow him to get some rest. Aragorn lips quirked as he remembered just how tight the hot blonde had been, how he had cried out when he had finally pushed himself into his pliant body and how good it had felt.The memories caused his cock to twitch and it was all he could do not to wake up the slumbering man and fuck him all over again but instead, he settled for curling around the warm body and nuzzling into the soft blonde curls. In truth, Aragorn had intended Fili to be nothing more than a one night stand but as with so many things in Aragorn's life, he soon got addicted to the blonde and bedded him at every opportunity. Sundays quickly became the brunettes favorite day of the week.The band would play the previous night and Fili would come along and watch, sometimes with friends but often alone and Aragorn would scan the crowd looking for those familiar blue eyes , As soon as the set was over he would ditch the rest of the band and sort out Fili and after a couple of drinks they would head back to Fili's place where they would fuck well into the early hours .Sundays were more leisurely, Fili would sleep in and Aragorn would often wake first and grabbing his sweats he would take a quick shower and head for the local bakery. Once home he would often go back to bed only to be woken later by Fili and often they would go a couple more rounds. Aragorn wasn't sure when things changed but at some point, the feelings he had for Fili deepened and despite himself, he found he was growing increasingly fond of the man. Aragorn refused to do love, he denied the obvious feelings he had for Fili, life had quickly taught Aragorn that people you loved often got hurt or eventually let you down, so he would not allow Fili into his heart .

Frerin could immediately sense there was something wrong and turned to look to Fili for reassurance.Fili for his part tried to remain calm. "Frerin this is Aragorn, we were friends at university " Frerin looked back at the handsome man behind the desk and with a quick smile settled himself in one of the chairs, if he was an old friend of Fili's then he had to be okay.Fili had settled himself next to his uncle, his heart was racing and he wasn't sure how he felt seeing his old lover again but whatever he felt he needed to push it aside, he was here for his uncle and for the time being that needed to take priority.

Aragorn took Fili's lead and remained professional, despite the turmoil he felt inside " Frerin, may I call you Frerin ? " the older man nodded ."Beorn has forwarded your notes and asked if there is anything I can do to help you " Frerin nodded and glanced quickly at Fili for reassurance .

"Why don't you start by jumping on the couch and letting me see those scars for myself " Frerin hesitated but he felt Fili's hand give his arm a reassuring squeeze and straightening himself up he nodded.

"I can leave if you want " Fili was aware that he had never seen his uncle's scar's, just little glimpses from time to time, Frerin never really talked about the accident and Fili had learned not to ask.

"I'd like you to stay " Fili nodded and looked back to Aragorn who eyes were now fixed on him.

"Fili can we have a quick word outside " Fili nodded, pleased to have an opportunity to fill Aragorn in on some of Frerin's history especially the parts that weren't in Beorn's notes. Following the brunette, outside he found himself face to face with his former lover.

"Listen Fili I don't want this to be awkward for you or your uncle, I'm as shocked as you but we must remember that the reason we are both here is to help Frerin ".

Fili couldn't agree more "Listen Aragorn, there's a lot you don't know about Frerin, he's had issues and I think he could have self-harmed in the past. Aragorn nodded ,Fili hadn't changed in all these years, his heart was still an open book and Aragorn had to remind himself that walking away had been the right thing to do but standing here now, looking into those sincere blue eyes he couldn't help but once again feel the pain of letting Fili go.

Thranduil watched as Kili shifted uncomfortably in his seat.Thorin for his part was being overly protective of his ward and Thranduil couldn't help but feel a little pissed, after all, he had raised Kili as his own for the past twelve years. Occasionally he would catch big brown eyes staring at him, only to have them look away again suddenly almost as if he were frightened of being caught.It was strange but sitting looking at the two brunettes, you could almost mistake them for kin, Kili having the same dark, good looks as Thorin although he was clearly a much smaller build.

"Can I get you gentlemen drinks?" The waiter arrived and Thranduil immediately ordered for them, he knew Kili loved ginger beer and took great pride in ordering the brunettes favorite drink and when the drinks arrived Kili tasted his cautiously,the flavor was familiar and he guzzled the drink greedily and looking at Thranduil he smiled for the first time. 

"Another " Kili nodded and the blonde laughed "You and Legolas would drink bottles of the stuff, poor cook dispaired as soon as she stocked up the fridge would be empty again, always said I should buy shares in the company ". 

Kili tried to remember, the names were vaguely familiar but despite the man sitting right in front of him he had no recollection of his former guardian at all."I haven't told Legolas that I'm seeing you ,I think it's for the best "Thranduil looked directly at Kili "The wedding isn't far away now and he's got his hands full at the moment but maybe after the wedding we could arrange for the two of you to see one another ".Thorin shifted, suddenly feeling uneasy at the mention of Legolas's name. 

"I think it's for the best that we just keep Kili's whereabouts a secret at the moment, just until the case is solved " Thranduil nodded but this time there was no smile on the mans face. 

" Whatever's best for Kili, of course, " Thranduil's gaze returned to Kili ."Do you remember anything Kili? " The brunette shook his head and Thorin wondered just were Thranduil's questions were leading but his thoughts were interrupted by the other man's phone going off.

"Getting up Thranduil made his apologies "Excuse me I just need to take this call " and with that, he left the bar.

"Kili, are you okay? " The brunette nodded.

"Just a bit tired and I worry about Fili and Frerin " Thorin pulled Kili close .

"How about we make our excuses and get you home " Kili nodded .

"I'm tired" Thorin knew this would be a big day for the brunette and had secretly hoped that it may provoke some memories but it was clear that despite Thranduil sitting right in front of him, Kili had little or no recollection of his former guardian or his previous life with him.

Thranduil took himself to the far end of the lobby, he didn't want Thorin coming out and discovering him ." Well ? "The voice on the other end of the phone was agitated and Thranduil did his best to calm them.

"He doesn't remember anything ". Thranduil kept his eye on the door "I know when the child is lying and for his part, I totally believe Thorin's story. " The voice on the other end of the phone rang off and after putting the phone back in his pocket, Thranduil headed back to the bar,at least he had bought them a little more time.


	35. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, gets up, dusts one's self down and continues with the story :)

 

It had been a long and emotional day and as soon as they had eaten the boys had retired for the night. In one corner of the room, Bifur sat quietly, whittling on a piece of wood and in the kitchen Bilbo was carefully putting away the last of the dishes from supper.

 

Thorin and Frerin were sat on the small balcony that was attached to the master bedroom.Thorin drew thoughtfully on his cigarette."So tell me, what did Aragorn say? " Frerin stuck up a match and lit his own cigarette, drawing on it slowly.  

"He has booked me in for surgery in three days time, he said that we need to open up my knee and take a good look again at the damage, plus he's looking at grafting some skin on a few of my uglier scars ". Thorin exhaled the cigarette smoke slowly curling up into the air.

"And is that what you want, you don't have to do this  " Thorin reached out and grasped his brother's hand "We can see someone else, later when all this mess is sorted "Frerin took one last drag on his cigarette then standing up dropped  it to the floor finally extinguishing it with the heal of his boot . 

"I've come this far, and Aragorn seems okay and Fili trusts him so that's good enough for me " Thorin nodded 

"You can change your mind at any time, you know that? "Frerin gazed out at the city lights, tiny dots of warmth scattered amongst the Indigo sky.

"I know ".

 

 

Bilbo was getting more and more twitchy with everything that was going on, he couldn't help feeling that they had forgotten the real reason that they were in Oxford, The case had barely moved forward at all and time was marching on putting the laptop on the table he settled himself in one of the seats ."Thorin I did a little research yesterday and I feel we should look a little more closely at Legolas's bride to be ".

Thorin who was busy pouring himself a second cup of coffee turned to look at his colleague "What makes you say that? " Bilbo moved to the laptop and after a moment bought up some history on Galadriel's family, pushing it across he watched as Thorin read up the notes he had made the previous evening.

"Galadriel's family are incredibly wealthy and powerful we know that " Thorin nodded."But did you know that their money was made in private healthcare, Galadriel's father is a renowned plastic surgeon and boasts offices in Harley Street amongst other places, the thing is Thorin one of the other places they own is the clinic where Kili was institutionalized ".

 Fili had just entered the room and immediately sensed that something was amiss."What's up, what's happened? " Thorin reached for his cigarettes and attempted to light up but the one look from Bilbo stopped him in his tracks.Fili settled himself at the table and took the laptop from Thorin.

"Why didn't we know this before ? ". Thorin shrugged.

"We were concentrating on Thranduil, I hadn't thought to look any further, all Kili's angst centered around his time with Thranduil and in turn Legolas ".Fili sat back.

"Do you think they could be involved? " Bilbo nodded 

"Absolutely, just think about it, if Legolas marries Galadriel it would make Kili family " Fili sat back in his chair, having snagged a piece of toast from Thorin plate.  

"So " Bilbo settled himself opposite Fili ."Let's go over what we already know ." Fili nodded " Firstly Thranduil's father killed Kili's parents " Thorin frowned. 

"But he saved Kili's life " Bilbo sighed. 

"He did but still, we know there was a massive cover-up " Frerin wandered over and pulled up a chair, snagging Thorin's coffee, earning a glare from his brother, which he promptly ignored.

"Kili went into a home and was adopted at the age of twelve by Thranduil " Everyone nodded ."Kili had a relationship with Legolas and was, we think hurt physically by him".

"We know he was " Bilbo shook his head

" We have no proof Fili but let's assume he did okay " Everyone agreed.

"Also Kili was institutionalized at the age of fifteen and Thranduil changed his doctor, my theory is that it was a result of Kili having sexual intercourse for the first time.It would sit about right with what we already know and if he didn't consent he would have been suffering from trauma.Then we also know about the night he was found we assume the people that inflicted the injuries were not family, hence them leaving the St Christopher behind ."Thorin wandered back with a fresh cup of coffee.

"We also know that Kili is a wealthy in his own right, in fact with his combined accounts and property he's worth about three point four million ". At this point, everyones gaze fell on Thorin.

"You're kidding me " Frerin looked visibly shocked as did the others, who were all still staring blankly at Thorin.

"When I went to the bank I checked Kili's accounts it seems Elrond made provisions in his will, guilty conscious more than lightly.Plus the money from his parent's estate was put into trust for him until he turned eighteen." Fili was quiet at the end of the table, his mind racing with this new information when Kili found out how rich he was would he still want to be with him?

"Why didn't you tell Kili? " Frerin reached for more coffee. Thorin hesitated.

"I don't know, I just thought it was for the best, Kili seems so venerable at the moment and the added burden of his wealth my tip him over the edge " Bilbo frowned.

"It's his money Thorin, he has a right to know "Thorin nodded.

"He does but not yet, not until we've solved this case ".

 

 

 

That afternoon the boys split into groups, time was against them and Frein's operation was only three days away.Thorin and Fili had gone to see Beorn, they wanted to see if Bilbo's theory was right. Bilbo meanwhile was checking out Galadriel's family a little more which left Frein, Kili, and Bifur to do the shopping.

"You want ice cream again? " Bifur nodded and smiling went off in search of ingredients, besides Frerin, Kili was quiet 

"You alright kid? " Kili nodded.

"I'm fine it's just Fili was a bit quiet today, I just worry that's all " Frerin sighed, Fili had been shocked by Kili's wealth as they all had but Frerin knew that his nephew loved Kili with or without his money.Stopping the trolly he pulled Kili into a hug.

"Listen Kili, Fili loves you but he worries, that's all." Leaning in he pressed a kiss into dark locks "I can't wait for the day to come when your free of all this uncertainty and are able to live your lives again ". Kili looked up his eyes glassy with tears 

"I still worry about losing him, about losing you all " Frerin tightened his grip.

"You'll never lose us Kili, we're your family now ".

 

If Beorn was surprised to see them he didn't show it.Buzzing through for coffees he waited while Thorin and Fili settled themselves.

"How did Frerins appointment go? " The big man thanked the receptionist as she bought the drinks then turned his attention back to Thorin and Fili.

"Good, he's due in for surgery the day after tomorrow ".The big man seemed pleased and nodded.

"Something tells me we're not here to talk about Frerin though "Thorin placed down his cup and sighed.

"It's about Kili "Boern nodded.

"Tell me why Thranduil bought Kili to you, and we'd appreciate the whole the truth this time  "Beorn finished his coffee and pushing the cup aside pulled up Kili's notes.

"What I tell you now is in the strictest confidence " Both men nodded.

"Okay, Thranduil bought Kili to me first when he was fifteen, you know that " Beorn waited while both men agreed and then he continued "Kili was damaged, he had retreated inwards and barely spoke, Thranduil was concerned about his well being, he asked me to refer him to the clinic for a while, which I agreed to do "Fili frowned the feeling of protectiveness taking over.

"I did a full physical checkup at the time and the boy seemed healthy " Thorin shifted in his seat.

"Was there any signs of sexual activity? Beorn hesitated then nodded.

"Yes there was, Kili had clearly had anal sex fairly recently but it didn't have any signs of having been rough or forced sex and I did bring the subject up with Thranduil at the time " Fili huffed.

"What did he say " Beorn glanced back at the computer screen.

"Well clearly I was concerned but Thranduil reassured me that everything was under control ."Fili frowned and felt frustration bubbling up inside him.

"Well clearly everything wasn't okay " Boern nodded.

"That's why I continued to question Thranduil and in the end, he admitted that Kili was in a relationship with his son Legolas and both boys were crazy in love with one another "Fili felt his throat go dry and Thorin reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now Fili we don't know all the facts yet " Fili nodded but inside him, his gut was still churning.

"Legolas was in conflict though he still is and always has been promised to another and he struggled with his sexuality and his feelings for Kili, often lashing out and I believe it was after one of these instances that Thranduil bought Kili to see me ". Beorn paused "Are you in love with Kili? " Fili was taken aback by the question but nodded a response.

"Then may I give you some advice, Kili is fragile, think of him as a beautiful piece of porcelain already chipped and easily broken " Fili nodded.

"Legolas craved Kili but he also pushed him away, convincing him that what they were doing was wrong and disgusting, all these mixed signals plus all that Kili had already endured almost finished him but with some time and patience we pieced him back together again." Thorin shifted in his seat.

"What about Thranduil? " Fili glanced at his uncle.

"Thranduil loves Kili but he's conflicted, firstly Legolas needs to marry Gadriel and produce children, no question about that but deep in his heart he knows he's sacrificing his own son's happiness.The pact between the two families has forged years ago if Thranduil went back on this agreement it would cost him everything ".Thorin closed his eyes running through everything in his head.

"Does Gabriels family know about Kili and his relationship with Legolas "Beorn shrugged 

"I don't know the answer to that I'm afraid but Fili please take good care of Kili, he deserves some happiness " Fili smiled for the first time, "Legolas would never have made him happy but with you I feel he may just find what he's craved for , love and security ". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 

 

 

" 

 


	36. Dispair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo discovers some frightening truths about Galadriel's family and Frerin prepares for surgery .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I'm so thrilled by a number of people who have stuck with this story and still hit the Kudos button. Thankyou

"Thorin can I have a word " It was late evening and they had not long finished supper. In the living room, Bifur, Frein and the boys were playing Cluedo and the sound of laughter and chat filtered through to the kitchen where the men were seated.

"Do you mind if we take a walk, I need some air " Bilbo nodded and found his coat pulling it on, then he followed Thorin out into the misty autumn evening.

The cool air swirled around them and there was the sound of crisp fallen leaves beneath their feet as they walked. Thorin stopped and lighting up a cigarette inhaled.

"What did you find out today? " Bilbo had been quiet and even as they walked along the deserted street he seemed unusually agitated and coming to an abrupt halt he took a deep breath.

"Thorin I believe we need to bring in reinforcements ".Thorin frowned his facial expression looking severe under the yellow street lamp.

"Why do you say that ? " after taking another drag on his fag, Thorin continued to walk.

"Because I believe we are way out of our depth " Thorin suddenly stopped, swinging round to face Bilbo.

"What did you find out today that makes you so nervous? " Bilbo looked around him almost as though he was checking that they weren't being watched.

"I did some digging on Gradriel's family today as you know " Thorin nodded."These people are not what they seem Thorin, these people are dangerous " Thorin huffed.

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic " Bilbo felt his temper beginning to flare and he took a couple of steps towards Thorin, so now they were face to face.

"Don't patronize me, I'm warning you Thorin, these are dangerous people we are dealing with ". Thorin stared down at his colleague, Bilbo's blue eyes were fierce and his cheeks were flushed either from anger or the crisp night air

"Okay " Spotting a bench nearby Thorin settled himself and finding his smokes lit another."Tell me what happened today " Bilbo sat on the edge of the bench, wringing his hands nervously.

"Galadriel's family has a history " Thorin nodded " The clinics and plastic surgery is just a cover for their real trade ." Bilbo glanced around again " Thorin they are black market traders " 

"Bilbo " Thorin tried his best to stay calm " Tell me what's worrying you so much ". The little man huffed, shifting a little so he could look directly at Thorin. 

"Body parts " Thorin recoiled visibly shocked " They harvest human organs and sell them to rich clients who don't want to sit on some list or die from whatever ails them ". Thorin was quiet, whatever he had expected it wasn't this. "The family have been investigated several times before but never gone to court.There's case's of people disappearing and of organs being taken out unnecessarily". Thorin shook his head.

"That could never happen here, people would notice " Bilbo nodded.

"Most of the crimes happened abroad, they ship the client out and put them in private clinics, which they own, they source the victims from poor backgrounds, who are grateful for any kind of medical attention or are desperate for money".

"Shit " Thorin felt sick. "How did you uncover all this ? ". Bilbo paused.

"I went back and saw Gandalf at the boy's home, something just didn't sit right and he pretty much warned me off investigating any of the family, he was just relieved that Kili was safe and worried for our safety,you see Gandalf's brother works for the government and they have been keeping tabs on the families activities for a while now".

"Frerin " Bilbo nodded.

"He's surgery's a risk but he's being seen under the hospital's supervision and as long as one of us is always with him I don't foresee a problem ".  Thorin felt conflicted.Frerin had been the happiest he had ever seen him that evening, the promise of surgery had bought his sibling's newfound confidence. 

"I'll talk to Fili and see what he thinks but I would prefer it if the whole procedure was canceled for the time being " Bilbo nodded 

The two men sat quietly, deep in thought until out of the dark somewhere a dog barking startled them.Thorin raised himself, the weight of the case suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't help but wonder just how deeply Thranduil was involved.

"We best get back, I need to talk to Fili ".Pulling his coat around him Bilbo braced himself against the cold night air, he didn't want to admit it to Thorin but this case had just got a whole lot bigger and he was frightened.

 

When they returned Kili and Bifur were just retiring for the night which gave Thorin the perfect opportunity to talk to Frerin and Fili.

"Shit " Fili sipped at his whiskey, trying to absorb what he had just been told, next to him Frerin sat quietly.

"Frerin I think it's best we cancel your operation " Frerin though shook his head.

"No " Thorin went to argue but Frerin continued.

"I'm going to continue with my surgery and both Bifur and Fili can stay with me at the hospital.Don't you see it's the perfect opportunity for yourself and Bilbo to get close to those involved, Fili may even be able to use Aragorn to gain information and Bifur would never leave my side, you know that?

"And Kili? " Fili couldn't help but wonder just who would make sure Kili was safe while the others were away.

"Dwalin " Frerin looked at Thorin, a determination is written all over his face " We bring Dwalin to Oxford ".

 

Twenty-four hours later Dwalin was installed in the flat along with the rest of the boys, which although being huge was getting rather cozy with all the additional visitors. Meanwhile, In his room, Frerin was packing his case and from the doorway Thorin watched him.

"You can still change your mind you know " Frerin paused then putting some weight on the case, pulled the zipper.

"I've got this far " He seated himself on the bed "I don't think I could do it again, I know it's a risk but I'll have Fili with me every step of the way. Thorin nodded and smiled.

"Believe me, that's the only reason I'm even letting this happen, that and the fact that I've never seen you look happier ". Thorin settled himself on the bed next to his sibling and reaching out took his hand.

"I'm only a phone call away remember " Frerin nodded.

"I know " Thorin pulled Frerin too him and held him close, closing his eyes he prayed.

"Just keep him safe, please God just keep him safe.

                                

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	37. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone so sorry for the delay but for those still out there here we go :)

Thorin felt a gentle hand on his arm and he turned to find Bilbo watching him ."He'll be fine, he has Fili and Bifur with him " Thorin nodded but his eyes immediately returned to where the three men were climbing into the cab.

"It's just that "Thorin hesitated "It's just that they are all I have " Bilbo nodded, he knew just how much the boys meant to Thorin but if anyone could watch over them it would be Bifur and Thorin had given Fili strict instructions to keep him updated on Frerin's operation, they had an appointment with Beorn's brother that morning but Thorin was planning to visit his sibling later that day . 

Bilbo made to move "We need to get going " Thorin nodded but his eyes were still glued to the back of the black cab, that was just disappearing from view. "Thorin " Blue eyes looked at him and Bilbo could almost see the inner turmoil."Let's get this done and then go straight to the hospital, we'll grab some lunch in the canteen ".Thorin agreed and after rummaging through his pockets pulled out his lighter.

"Fetch the car, I'll wait here for you ", Bilbo agreed and grabbing the keys, wandered off towards the garage. Thorin took a long drag on his cigarette, he looked at his phone, he had a missed call from Thranduil but he wasn't sure he wanted to answer it, not after the previous day's revelation.

 

Fili, Frerin, and Bifur were greeted at the hospital by Aragorn. "Fili " the brunette pulled him into a hug and Fili felt his body stiffen, it was weird to have Aragorn back in his life , he no longer harbored the feelings he once had, he knew that his heart now belonged to Kili but he tried not to come across unresponsive, after all, Aragorn was about to operate on his beloved uncle and he looked relaxed and it went a long way to relax Fili as well. "I have put Frerin in a private room on the east side of the hospital, It has a nurses station situated right outside and an extra bed for yourself or Bifur ".

Fili nodded, Aragorn seemed to have anticipated his concern and these arrangments helped to reassure him."We need to get Frerin prepped, he hasn't eaten this morning, right?" Fili nodded, Aragorn hadn't bothered to admit Frerin the previous day, as he knew that Fili was more than capable of making sure he had an empty stomach, plus one night less in the hospital limited some of the risks to his uncle.

"What time is he due in theatre? " Aragorn glanced at his watch.

" In a couple of hours, he needs to shower and then we'll sedate him "Aragorn continued to lead them in the direction of the east wing" You can watch if you like " Fili frowned

"What do you mean? "Aragorn stopped outside a set of large double doors.

"You can join me in the theater, just grab some scrubs " Fili glanced at Frerin.

"Would you like me to be in the theatre? " Frerin who had been unusually quiet nodded.

"In that case " Fili pushed at the heavy door "I'd love too ".

 

Fili had forgotten just how talented a surgeon Aragorn was, he had excelled all the way through university and despite his appearance, which constantly defied convention he was frequently singled out by the lecturers for individual praise and it was because of this, that it came as no surprise when Aragorn was fast-tracked and encouraged to train in surgery.

The monitor suddenly did an irregular bleep and Fili's heart immediately raced in his chest but Aragorn ignored it and continued confidently with his work and two long hours later, Frerin was back safely in his room. Fili felt relieved he knew that Frerin would sleep for several more hours and Aragorn who had just looked in was thrilled with the way the operation had gone.

"He'll look as good as new", Aragorn grinned widely "and that knee should be trouble free, he'll need a little therapy and some physio but otherwise, it will just be a matter of time". Fili sat one side of the bed and Bifur the other, Thorin and Bilbo had dropped by and hung around for an hour but now they had headed off to check on Dwalin and Kili, with the promise of returning later.Thorin had looked grey with worry and Fili wondered just what they had uncovered at Beorn's brothers but for the moment that could wait.

 

It was a couple of hours later Aragorn did his official rounds before finishing for the day and he took a moment to check in on Frerin. Fili was sat by his side and Bifur had just gone to fetch some fresh coffee," Thank you " Fili stood up and stretched, Aragorn nodded

"No worries, you should get some rest, you look tired " Fili smiled

  
"I can't leave him, I want to be here when he comes round, Aragorn of course understood, he already knew Fili could be extremely stubborn.

"He's a lot like you " Aragorn's eyes wandered over to the bed "I've missed you " Fili looked up to find Aragorn watching him "I've missed us". Fili's heart flipped at his words, six months ago he would have loved to have heard them but now things where different, now there was Kili.

Just then Bifur appeared back carrying two coffee's and wandering over handed one to Fili.Aragorn peered at Frerin who was still asleep "He'll come round soon, he can eat but then he'll need to rest, not too much excitement you guys ". Fili nodded

"We'll be good I promise " and with a final smirk Aragorn bid them goodnight, Bifur frowned and rolled his eyes which made Fili smile it seemed that even he had noticed that Aragorn had a soft spot for Fili but the other man was fiercely loyal to Kili  and if Aragorn so much as laid a hand on him, Bifur would more than likely rip his throat out .

Thorin for his part had called constantly and Fili watched as the phone yet gain rang out vibrating across the table, making Frerin shift in his sleep.

"Bifur I'm just going to take this outside "he gestured towards Frerin and Bifur nodded. Fili was anxious to let Frerin sleep as long as possible, he knew when he woke up that he would be in considerable pain and grabbing hold of his coffee he wandered outside.Fili knew a little air would do him good, inside he ached to see Kili and when Thorin answered he immediately asked to speak to his lover, all the memories of Aragorn were flooding his mind, he wanted and needed his brunette.

 

Kili sounded anxious "Hows Frerin? " Fili put his lover at ease, Frerin was going to be fine "Thank goodness "he could hear the relief in the little brunette's voice.

"I miss you " Fili clutched the phone.

"I miss you too " He had seen Kili that morning but that seemed like days ago now.

"Will you come to the hospital? " Kili hesitated on the other end of the phone.

"I think Thorin and I are coming over later, Bilbo's just cooking some supper and we'll leave after that ".Fili wished he was back at the flat, cuddling Kili and tucking into Bilbo's delicious cooking.

"Bring me a doggy bag " Kili laughed.

"Bilbo has already packed you loads of food, he had lunch in the canteen and said the hospital food was terrible". Fili sighed 

"I love you Kili " on the other side of the phone Kili hesitated.

"These people " Kili sounded frightened "I heard Thorin talking, they thought I was asleep, these are really bad people Fili, please keep safe, I love you so much, promise me to stay safe ". Fili gazed at the sky, he couldn't wait for all this to be over. 

"I will, I 'll see you later, love you ".Fili shivered and wrapping his coat around himself he put his phone away, nearby a large black four by four pulled up and Fili noted all the blacked out windows and shivering again he quickly headed inside.

 

Thorin and Kili arrived an hour later to find a distressed Bifur, the man was being restrained by a couple of nurses and was clearly very upset.Thorin immediately checked on Frerin who was still asleep but Kili made straight to Bifur.

"Where's Fili? " Bifur grasped the small brunette and shook his head, by now Thorin had joined them

"Bifur what happened? " Kili suddenly felt sick and his legs buckled beneath him. Thorin's phone started ringing out his head was swimming, not Fili, not his beloved nephew, everything seemed to go quiet and he realised the phone had stopped ringing, then suddenly a text message came through and Thorin gasped, it was an image of Fili he was bleeding and he was bound to a chair and underneath  were the words

"FILI IN EXCHANGE FOR Kili, IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR NEPHEW AGAIN, INSTRUCTIONS WILL FOLLOW " Thorin stared at the screen, what the hell did he do now. 

 

 

 

"

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback pleeeeese :)


	38. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili worries for his life and Thorin makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me.  
> Not long to go now :)

Fili blinked, trying to stop the blood running into his eye, he was alone and still secured to the chair and the blonde reprimanded himself for being such a fool, they had been so worried about protecting Frerin that he, himself had walked straight into their trap.

There had been three of them and he hadn't stood a chance, one had approached him from behind and the blow on the head still really hurt, he had woken up to find himself in a cold empty room, tethered to a chair and for the first time, he felt really frightened and alone.

Thorin paced back and forth, this was an impossible position, he secretly chastised himself for leaving the boys with Frerin, he had thought he may be the target, he had never for one moment thought that they would take Fili, from across the room Kili watched him, his eyes wide and frightened and despite himself, Thorin found himself blaming the young brunette, if it wasn't for him they would still be safe and leading a peaceful existence, It was although Kili read his thoughts.

"Thorin " The brunette walked towards the door "Can I speak to you for a moment ", nodding Thorin gestured to Bifur to sit by Frerin and watch him, outside Kili halted and turned to speak.

"Thorin, what exactly did the text say? " Thorin hadn't told the others the full message, only that they had Fili.

"Listen Kili, Bilbo's on his way, we'll talk when he gets here " but Kili shook his head.

"I need to know, what's the message ? ". Thorin sighed, then pulling out the phone handed it to Kili and the brunette quietly read it.

"Contact them, tell them we'll meet and you can exchange me for Fili " Thorin went to argue but the truth was he was relieved that Kili was willing to hand himself over and that he would get Fili back.

"Listen Kili, we'll follow you, we won't let them hurt you I promise" This was a lie and both of them knew it but Kili accepted it all the same.

"Fine but, let's wait till Bilbo arrives okay "Thorin agreed, he had of course immediately rung Bilbo and Dwalin who had already left the flat and would be well on their way by now, Bilbo was level headed and had been a tower of strength throughout this whole case, Bilbo would know what to do.

After what seemed like an eternity the two men finally arrived, Thorin quickly brought them up to speed on events and told them they were going to swap Kili for Fili and put a tale in place, Bilbo frowned.

"Thorin can I have a word please " Thorin headed outside with Bilbo, he rummaged briefly around in his pockets and found his cigarettes and after grabbing his lighter they made for a small door that led to one of the many small courtyards and slumping down on one of the benches, Thorin waited for Bilbo to speak.

"Thorin we can't let Kili surrender himself "The small man perched on the bench. "They'll kill him " Thorin took a long drag on his cigarette.

"And what about Fili? " Thorin turned to stare at Bilbo.

"We find him and rescue him, tell them that we'll meet them and we have Kili and while they are distracted we rescue Fili" Thorin took a last drag on his cigarette and then dropping it on the floor, extinguished it under his boot.

"And how exactly are we supposed to locate Fili? " Bilbo huffed

"Use your contacts, I'm pretty sure Thranduil wouldn't want Kili to die, or what about Aragorn, he wouldn't want Fili hurt ".Thorin thought for a moment.

"They probably don't know " Bilbo felt the frustration bubbling inside.

"Ring Thranduil now, for god's sake, Thorin your nephew's life depends on this ".Thorin pulled out his phone and hit Thranduils number, within minutes the blonde had answered.

Bilbo waited until Thranduil answered and then left him to rejoin the others. When he entered the room he realized Frerin was finally awake.

"Don't say anything to Frerin " Dwalins voice was low "he'll only worry " Bilbo turned to see Bifur by the bed fussing around the blonde "What did Thorin say? " Bilbo hesitated

"He's calling Thranduil now, we need to use Kili as a decoy, we say we'll meet them and just maybe while they are distracted we can reach Fili ", Dwalin nodded, just then Thorin entered the room.

"Thranduil doesn't know where he might be,he wanted to come over but I stopped him, he's offered his help and his money, he's desperate they don't hurt Kili again ", Thorin looked pale "We'll try Aragorn, ask reception for his number " Bilbo immediately set off in the direction of the nurse's station, Dwalin looked in the direction of the bed.

"Frerin's been asking for you " Thorin looked about to break but gathering his strength, he made his way over to Frerin who looked up and smiled.

"So how do I look? " Thorin smiled.

"Good " Frerin frowned

"Is that all? " Thorin took a moment and settled himself on the bed next to his brother.

"You look great, how do you feel? " Frerin stretched and yawned.

"Hungry, there's some pain but mainly I just feel tired".Thorin looked to Bifur who immediately disappeared in search of some food.

"Listen somethings happened and I need to disappear for a while, will you be okay with Bifur", Frerin frowned.

"What is it Thorin, what's happened and where is Fili? ".

The one thing Thorin could never do was lie to his brother and within minutes Frerin knew the truth.

"Shit " Frerins eyes shifted to where Kili was standing quietly in the corner "we can't give them Kili " Thorin drew a long breath,

"what if it comes to that, what if we have to make a choice, Fili's our blood, our kin " Thorin closed his eyes for a moment "Frerin, I can't let them have Fili ".

"Shush Thorin "Kili suddenly appeared by his side.

"How are you feeling? " Frerin managed to smile, although he could feel pain in his heart, Kili had come to mean a lot to him and Bifur and although he agreed that Fili was family, he didn't want any harm to come to Kili either.

"Good " He took Kili's hand in his own, he knew this was a horrendous situation for them to be in and they had to make an impossible decision and he knew that Kili would be blaming himself.

"You look great " Frerin tentatively touched his dressings, he had wanted this to happen for so long but suddenly it didn't seem important at all, Bifur suddenly reappeared through the door carrying a tray of coffees and some food for Frerin, Thorin took his drink gratefully.

"Bilbo has gone to see if he can contact Aragorn, he may know something " Frerin bit into his sandwich and chewed.

"Is that wise? " Thorin sipped his coffee.

" Aragorn has proved to be reliable and Fili trusts him, why would he let him operate on you if he didn't, plus Aragorn still loves Fili, it's obvious to anyone who looks closely." Frerin went quiet and watched Kili as Thorin's words sunk in, the brunette went to move but Frerin stopped him.

"Thorin, You really are an arse sometimes " Frerin squeezed Kili's hand ."Listen Kili, whatever they had between them, it's over now, Fili loves you, I have never seen anyone as besotted as Fili is with you ."Kili smiled weakly.

"I just want him back safe and all of this to stop". Frerin agreed.

"Let us see what Bilbo says when he returns okay ".

Aragorn sighed and leaving the shower, picked up the phone, he didn't know the voice on the other end but because the call had come from the hospital, it had to be urgent. The nurse explained there was an emergency and he needed to get come back to work and after agreeing, Aragorn quickly pulled on sweatpants and a jumper.

"He's on his way " Bilbo appeared."The nurse has found us a room, so we can talk to him in private ".Thorin sighed and standing up he instructed both Bifur, Kili, and Dwalin to watch over Frerin and Dwalin to also keep an eye on Kili, just in case.

Ten minutes later and Aragorn was sat in front of them. "What's this all about? ", as soon as he arrived he had been met by Thorin and escorted into the small room.

"It's about Fili, we were hoping you could help us " Aragorn looked puzzled.

"Fili, what is it, what happened? " Thorin took a deep breath and explained to the brunette just what had happened and that they desperately needed his help.Aragorn sat back in his chair, he looked visibly shaken.

"Fuck " Thorin nodded.

"Can you think where they may be holding him? " Aragorn thought, then nodded.

"The clinic, they will be holding him at the clinic " Thorin jumped up but Bilbo halted him.

"Aragorn can you get us in some way, past security I mean? " Aragorn thought for a moment.

"There's an access in the rear of the building, used by staff, I know the code " Bilbo smiled

"Great, now Thorin, you need to call them ".

Thorin's heart thumped in his chest as the phone rang out, what if it was too late, what if they had already damaged Fili. In his head, he was imagining all sorts of scenarios but he reprimanded himself, he needed to stay focused.

"Hello " The person on the other end of the phone kept it brief but the deal was the same, Fili in exchange for Kili. Thorin had to think quickly, they needed Fili to be at the clinic and still pretend that they were happy to exchange the two boys, how could he draw them out alone?

"I want us to meet first " the voice remained quiet "You can have Kili back but I think we need to negotiate my silence, I know all about your illegal activities and your businesses abroad. I also want to know just why Kili is so important to you ". On the other end of the line, there was silence.

"That doesn't concern you " Thorin was shaking but he couldn't lose his nerve, not now.

"But it does, you're going to have to buy my silence ". Thorin knew he was putting his life on the line but he had been left no choice, he just couldn't bring himself to sacrifice either of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Thorin is willing to sacrifice himself.  
> Feedback pleeese :)


	39. A Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tries to save Fili and pays the price.

Thorin strode back into the room "Dwalin, Bilbo, you need to go with Aragorn. Kili you need to stay here with Frerin and Bifur " Everyone swung around to stare at Thorin, Aragorn appeared at his side. "Dwalin, Aragorn will lead you and Bilbo into the back of the clinic, he has a good idea where they will be holding Fili and in the meantime, I will rendezvous with them and continue as though we are willing to go ahead with the exchange". Bilbo frowned.

"Who goes with you? " Thorin shook his head 

"No one I need all of you to go to the clinic, Fili is our priority, I'm hoping to stall things for a while, that's all ".Bilbo frowned.

"Thorin can I have a word, please " leading the other man out into the corridor, Bilbo halted. 

"Thorin I can't let you do this, you can't face these people alone "Thorin made to argue but Bilbo interrupted him. "I'm sorry Thorin but you're not thinking rationally, I understand and if it was my nephew in danger I would feel the same but at the end of the day we are policemen and this is a police matter and we have to treat it like any other case ".Bilbo was fast losing his patience with Thorin, the man had let his emotions lead them into a whole heap of trouble already and Bilbo didn't trust him to face these people alone .

"I will come with you and Bifur will accompany Dwalin and Aragorn" Thorin's brows drew together in anger.

"And who exactly will watch over Frerin and Kili, shall I call Thranduil? ". Bilbo thought for a moment, it did leave the two men vulnerable.

" No Beorn, we call Beorn ". 

Beorn had arrived within minutes of the phone call and Thorin filled him in on everything that had happened and after briefly talking to Kili he then made to the bed to look at Frerin. "Listen Frerin, if anything happens, I need you to look after everything, Fili especially " Frerin gripped his brothers hand tightly.

"Please Thorin, Just be careful okay, I wish I could come with you " Thorin nodded.

"I will, I promise ", secretly Thorin was relieved that at least Frerin would remain unharmed, the major concern right now was saving Fili.

Bilbo sat in the car next to Thorin, they had gone through the plan and Bilbo was to be a back up just in case anything went wrong.In his hand he gripped his phone, the arrangement was that Thorin met these men publicly, somewhere they weren't alone, Thorin had insisted on one of the restaurants in Summertown, the place was small but well situated and the plan was for Bilbo to watch from the car outside, pulling out his hanky, he wiped his sweaty hands, Thorin glanced at him. "You okay? "Bilbo nodded.

"Listen, Thorin if anything goes wrong " Thorin shushed him immediately.

"Bilbo we've been through all this, if anything goes wrong you call the police okay " Bilbo nodded."You flash the lights on the car when the boys have Fili and I'll make my excuses and leave " Again Bilbo nodded.>"Have you got the gun? "Bilbo put his hand in his pocket, then nodded "The last resort, right " Bilbo's eyes were full of concern, Thorin looked at him briefly and then his eyes returned to the road.

<"The last resort ".

Thorin ordered a coffee and sat himself at one of the larger tables, it was by the window so he would be able to see if Bilbo flashed the lights, inside his heart was thumping and he sipped nervously from his cup, he was grateful for the other people occupying tables ,it managed to give him a small sense of security . A moment later the door opened and two men entered and after briefly scanning the room, they settled themselves opposite him.

"Thorin Oakensheild? " Thorin nodded.

"You alone ? " again Thorin nodded

"any wires? " Thorin shook his head

"Mind if we check? "Thorin opened his jacket and one of the men frisked him then nodded to the other.

"He's clean " The two men settled back in the chairs, they looked alike and Thorin wondered briefly if they were brothers.

"We want Kili back " The waiter appeared and after ordering coffee disappeared again.

"Why? " Thorin needed to know.

" That's none of your concern " Thorin disagreed.

"Listen since my nephew found Kili our world has been turned upside down, we have put our necks on the line and I want to know just why I should hand him straight back to you " The coffee arrived and the three men sat in silence as the waiter set the cups down." I have kept this whole case quiet, I could have sent it to Oxford and it would have made the news, instead, I kept it under the radar, if I hand over Kili and you give me Fili, I can make this whole case just disappear but for a price ".The two men opposite sat quietly.

"You a bent copper? " Thorin smirked.

"Let's just say they couldn't prove anything so I was sent to a small town and told to stay out of trouble " The one man snorted.

"Well fuck me " Thorin smiled again.

"So tell me, why do you want Kili so badly ?".

Once Thorin had managed to convince his two guests that he was, in fact, a bent copper things felt easier, the two other men seemed less intense. After ordering more coffee Thorin sat back and waited for the other men to explain.

"It's a long story, the other man stirred sugar into his cup " I believe you know Thranduil " The two men grinned and Thorin felt his face redden but he did his best to keep his cool.

"Quite well actually " the one man laughed.

"Yeah that's what we heard, anyway our boss and Thranduil go way back, he helped Thranduil expand his fathers business into the empire it is today, thing is Thranduil despite coming from humble origins is a blueblood, he hails from aristocracy , the family fell on hard times after the war and moved here to find a new life .The arrangement was that in exchange for his guidance and investment, Thranduil would agree to marry Legolas to Galadriel our bosses daughter, he wanted some blueblood in the family, make him respectable ." The man sipped his coffee and looked at Thorin. " Trouble is Legolas turned out to be gay and that didn't sit well with our boss, he wanted Galadriel to have children and carry on the family name ".Thorin looked puzzled.

"What's this to do with Kili? "The other man frowned.

"Well Kili came along and fucked everything up, Legolas is besotted with the guy, Galadriel walked in on them fucking and when she confronted Legolas, he admitted to being crazy in love with Kili and wanted to be with him, Galadriel was seriously pissed and so was her father ".Thorin shifted a little, quickly checking on Bilbo at the same time.

"So they decided to kill him? " Thorin quizzed.

"Yeah, at first Galadriel's plan was to make it so Kili didn't look so pretty " The other man shrugged.

"She's a sick bitch " The two men glanced at one another " But Thranduil pleaded his case and was told he had to keep the boys away from one another and he did for a while, Kili left home and got himself a flat which helped ". Thorin's breath hitched, Thranduil knew. 

"So how come we found Kili beaten and left for dead " Thorin glanced again at Bilbo, the lights flashed twice and inside Thorin's heart raced, Fili the boys had Fili.

"Things came to a head one night, Legolas and Galadriel had a massive row and Legolas stormed out and went home, unfortunately, Kili was there and although Kili resisted, knowing that Thranduil had forbidden them to see each other, Legolas needed to vent some frustration and Kili was on the receiving end, by the time Gladrial arrived it was pretty clear the boys had fucked ,she was not happy ".

"So " Thorin quirked a brow 

"So Galadriel arranged for Kili to disappear once and for all, she didn't use the family firm, got some outsiders in but they botched the job and we intend to finish it ". Thorin nodded.

"So if we swop the boys, how much to keep me quiet and make Kili's case disappear? " There was a brief discussion and then the two men looked back at Thorin.

"Kili's worth a decent sum of money, we'll have everything in his account transferred to yours " Thorin felt sick, he hated these bastards but he couldn't show them that so instead he smiled.

"That sounds agreeable, where and when do we exchange the boys, I want my nephew back " The men spoke for a second.

"Tomorrow, we'll call you " Thorin nodded and rose to leave.

"You can pay for coffee "His heart was thumping as he pulled on his coat and headed for the door " until tomorrow " just then one of the men's phones began to ring, Thorin pulled open the door, he needed to get to the car now. In front of him was Bilbo but at that moment it felt miles away, behind him he could hear the sound of the door opening and the other two men following him, the door of the car flew open and Bilbo's anxious face greeted him.

"Thorin they have Fili come on " Thorin threw himself into the seat just as the shot was fired, blood splatters hit Bilbo and the windscreen.

"Thorin " Bilbo screamed then instinctively hit the accelerator, beside him Thorin was slumped in his seat blood oozing from under his coat, gripping the steering whilst fighting back the tears, Bilbo sped off, please god let Thorin be okay.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(  
> The next chapter we learn how the boys saved Fili.  
> As always feedback is appreciated.


	40. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys rescue Fili but Thorin pays the price .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am thrilled that a lot of you have stuck with this story, we're nearing the end now.  
> Thank you for the continuing comments and kudos it means a lot .

                                                                                                                                        

 

                                                                                                               THE  RESCUE

 

Aragorn brought the boys to a halt.They had parked the four by four a little way back and had continued by foot. Dwalins heavy breathing was the only sound, apart from the gentle hum of traffic somewhere in the distance.

 

"There's a door that leads into the staff quarters just off there to the left " Dwalin and Bifur shifted to take a look. Indeed there was an entrance illuminated by an exterior light, framing the substantial doorway. "I'm going to go ahead and make sure the ways clear and switch that light out, once we're inside I need you to turn off your mobiles any noise will alert security.

Bifur turned to Dwalin and the big man nodded, they had trusted Aragorn this far and so they dutifully did as they were asked. Aragorn took off, pacing down the path, after all, he had no reason to hide but the other two men approached from across the garden, skirting around bushes and shrubbery, using the shadows for cover.They waited quietly until the exterior light went out and then quickly ran across the open ground, in the distance, some security lights came on but lucky for the two men they remained in the darkness of the night.  

 

Finally making it through the door, Dwalin took a moment to catch his breath, Bifur looked to him for reassurance and Dwalin did his best to put on a brave face, this was all a long way from their usual peaceful existence and inside his heart was beating fast.

 

"I'm going to check ahead " Aragorn broke the silence  "If we're lucky everyone will be in either the bar or the dining room, if I'm right they will be keeping Fili in the security office and there are bound to be a couple of guards on duty, we need to find a way to distract them "Dwalin nodded 

"How are we going to do that? " Aragorn thought for a moment.

"I was thinking of using Bifur here if we could create some sort of diversion then you could hopefully access the offices " Dwalin looked to Bifur who nodded.

"Your okay doing that? "  Bifur gave Dwalin a thumbs up and looked at Aragorn who smiled.

"Cool, I promise nothing will happen to you, they will probably restrain you but if you can play up just long enough for Dwalin to get to Fili, that would be good ".Dwalin frowned.

"They won't hurt him " Aragorn shook his head.

"They'll restrain him, I'll pretend to administer some medication and then they will release him into my care, I promise you he'll be okay". Dwalin didn't really have more time to voice his concerns as Aragorn left them to check the route ahead but inwardly he reprimanded himself, he should have taken control of the situation earlier and not let Thorin get so wrapped up in the case ,it was endangering just about everyone now, including the elderly farmer by his side .

If Bifur was nervous he wasn't showing it and he followed Dwalin and Aragorn through the corridors, the place was deserted as Aragorn predicted, they had lucked out, there was a guest speaker at dinner tonight and it was compulsory for the residential staff to attend along with the guests,Aragorn knew this meant that only the guards would see him and going ahead he peered in the office. There were two stationed at the desk and straining he was able to peer at the monitors could see that in one room were all the guests and staff, all the other rooms seemed empty and it would be one of these he would use as a distraction, in the last room was Fili ,Aragorn could make out his figure slumped up against one of the walls,it made his heart thump feircly , he no longer wanted anything to do with these people, to hell with his depts , when all this was over he would just have to face the cosequences .  

 

Back in the corridor Dwalin took the keys from Aragorn, Fili was being held in one of the treatment rooms that  Aragorn had access too "Look when the guard leaves the room there will be only one left, he'll be distracted, that's your window to go get Fili, when you have him make straight to the car, don't wait for us, no one will question as to why I'm here and I will follow later with Bifur.Dwalin nodded although he hated leaving Bifur behind.

"You okay with this " Bifur nodded and then turned to Aragorn who smiled.

"Come on, let us go and make some noise " Bifur glanced at Dwalin and then disappearing off with Aragorn, left Dwalin alone.

After what seemed like ages, the door of the office opened and one of the officers disappeared, inside his chest Dwalins heart was pounding, moving quickly he made his way towards the room in which Fili was being held, he hoped to goodness that Bifur was putting in a good performance and would keep the other guard distracted, unlocking the door he peered in .

"Fili " The blonde was slumped up against the wall and had his eyes closed "Fili it's Dwalin "The blonde's eyes opened suddenly. " Don't make any sudden movements, you need to get up slowly and move to the door " Fili nodded, glancing at the monitor, he immediately understood what Dwalin meant, any sudden movements would alert the guards so slowly raising himself he moved towards Dwalin.

"Are you alone " Dwalin shook his head.

"Don't worry now, we need to move " Fili made his way across to the door but catching his foot on a chair he stumbled, Dwalin held his breath, slowly Fili picked himself up again and limped slowly towards the other man. Dwalin grasped Fili to him and shutting the door behind him, the two men made swiftly for the exit.

"Where's Thorin? " Dwalin shushed him.

"Not now Fili, but as soon, as we're out of here I'll fill you in, " Dwalin noticed that Fili was limping badly ."You okay? " Fili stumbled a little.

"A bit bruised that's all " Dwalin slung an arm around the other man and continued to make to the exit it was slow going but another minute and they would be outside.

 

Bifur was putting in an Oscar-winning performance and was doing a marvelous job at distracting everyone, as Aragorn predicted he administered a fake sedative to Bifur and got one of the nurses to help him to one of the empty rooms.

"This one's lively doc, you going to be okay? " Aragorn nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be out for a while and I'll keep him sedated until I figure out what to do with him ". The nurse grinned.

"Good luck Doc". With that he left the two men alone, Bifur cracked open an eye, Aragorn smiled.

"That was one hell of a performance you put in there, you okay if we hang out here a while, if we leave already it will only draw attention, how about I put the kettle on " Bifur beamed at the prospect of a cup of tea and nodded happily.

 

Dwalin gasped, slumping against the car, Fili was heavy, he'd been beaten badly and every move was hurting now. They had made it and throwing open the door he bundled Fili inside, in the distance the security lights came on and there was the sound of dogs barking and Dwalin guessed that they had realized that Fili was missing and he hoped that Bifur was okay and safe with Aragorn.Starting the engine he backed the car up the lane, with a bit of luck they would be looking for someone on foot and it gave them a little more time. Beside him, Fili was pale and breathing heavily.

"You need a Doc? " Fili shook his head.

"I'll be okay " Dwalin accelerated as they hit the main road. "Where are the others?

"Thorin's diverting them called a meeting about exchanging you for Kili " Fili frowned 

"Is that why they wanted me to exchange for Kili? " Dwalin sighed.

"Yes, listen we need to let Bilbo know that we have you, we need to call him " Fili pressed Bilbo's number, the man immediately answered.

"Bilbo it's Fili " 

"Fili thank god, you okay? " Fili sighed.

"Good I'm good, let Thorin know I'm safe  " On the other end of the phone there was movement.

" He knows your okay, he'll make his excuses and leave, we'll meet you back at the hospital " That sounded a good idea to Fili, he needed to get his injuries checked out but he didn't want to alarm Dwalin.

"Great see you soon " Putting the phone down Fili winced again in pain ."Where's Kili? " Dwalin glanced his way.

" He's with Frerin, he's been really worried " Fili felt a fuzziness in his chest, he needed his Kili he needed his love.

 

 

Faramir sat in the dining room trying to pretend he was interested in the speaker, the man had already been talking for an hour and he was bored.

In one corner of the room, a door opened and a nurse made his way towards him. Faramir jumped up and met him halfway. 

"Faramir, the prisoner has gone "Faramir frowned 

"What do you mean gone? " The nurse shifted.

"Come with me " Faramir followed the nurse to the empty room.

"When? " The guard had joined them.

"A few moments ago " Faramir frowned.

"How? " The guard shrugged.

"Beats me, the door was locked and we had his on CCTV " Faramir fumed, without Fili they had nothing to bargain with, pulling out his phone he called the boys.

"We've lost Fili, grab Thorin ". On the other end, there was the sound of chairs moving.

"He's just left " Faramir felt his temper flare 

"Just stop him, I don't care how just stop him now ".

 

 

Bilbo drove live a man possessed, beside him, Thorin was slumped on his side and had lost consciousness, If he stopped he would waste valuable time, so he did the only thing he could do, he headed for the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reunite

The hospital staff were waiting for them when they arrived, Thorin was carefully taken out of the car and laid on a trolly and Bilbo watched as it disappeared through the doors and up the corridor.The small man slumped onto the ground and sobbed quietly he never imagined it would come to this, investigating Kili's case could lose Thorin his life, it wasn't until twenty minutes later that Dwalin found him.

"Bilbo " Wiping his nose Bilbo pulled himself up from the floor. "Bilbo we need you to tell us what happened " Bilbo tried to compose himself.

"Will he live?"Dwalin nodded.

"He'll be fine, the shot just grazed him but because of the blood it looked much worse" Bilbo couldn't disguise his relief and suddenly his legs buckled beneath him, he found himself supported by the other man.

"come on, I want the Doc to have a look at you " Bilbo went to protest but Dwalin wasn't listening "Bilbo you've just been through a traumatic experience, we need to check you out", too tired to argue Bilbo followed Dwalin inside.

"Can I see him, Thorin I mean? " Dwalin nodded.

"Straight after we've had you checked out "Bilbo huffed, he was fine, it was the others he was worried about.

 

Meanwhile, Fili had been checked over by one of the hospital doctors once they had finished he sat back and closed his eyes at his side was Kili, the doctor had given the blonde some painkillers which were making him feel sleepy.

"Fili "The blonde cracked open an eye and looked at his brunette "Fili I'm so sorry " Fili immediately straightened himself and reaching out pulled Kili too him "This is all my fault, it's because of me that both you and Thorin got hurt " Fili lent in and stopped him talking with a gentle kiss.

"Baby no " Kili pulled back to look at him "None of this is your fault, you are a victim in all this too" Leaning forward he brushed away the tears falling from big brown eyes. "This all started with someone trying to kill you, don't forget that and if Dwalin hadn't found you, you could have died and I would have never met you " Kili snuggled in, carefully avoiding Fili's bruises.

"He'll be okay won't he, Thorin I mean? " Fili pressed a gentle kiss on Kili's brow.

"He'll be fine, now how about you climb in here and give me a cuddle ".

 

 The doctors had put Thorin in the same room as Frerin and a police guard was placed outside, Dwalin had done what should have been done months ago and got the Oxford police involved and they had asked for both Bilbo and Dwalin to go to the station and fill them in with the details of the case so far, Thorin would be cross but Dwalin had already seen enough of his friends get hurt and he wasn't risking any of them again.

They couldn't all stay, so It was arranged that those that weren't hospitalized would return to the apartment and a police guard would be placed outside, Frerin and Thorin would remain in for a few more days and then they too would return to the flat and continue to assist the Oxford police.

"What about Fili? " Dwalin still wasn't sure how badly he had been hurt.

"Fili will stay overnight and released in the morning, Kili can stay with him if he likes, we can make up a second-bed " Dwalin nodded, finally he was satisfied that everyone would be safe, now all they needed was Aragorn to return with Bifur.

 Bilbo was quiet on the journey home, he felt utterly exhausted "You're in love with him aren't you ?" Dwalin continued to watch the road ahead, Bilbo looked at him in shock 

"In love with who? " Dwalin smiled 

"Thorin of course"Bilbo frowned.

"Whatever made you think that? " Dwalin shrugged

"I've seen the way you look at him and your despair this afternoon"Bilbo huffed

"Don't be ridiculous". 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, just tell him " Bilbo's face heated and he turned and looked out the window.

"He's not interested, he has Thranduil ". Dwalin shrugged but he couldn't help feeling that Thorin was a fool if he let Bilbo slip through his fingers. An hour later both men had showered and eaten supper they were just chatting over coffee when the doorbell sounded, Dwalin looked out the window, the two police cars were still parked outside so reassured he went to answer the door.

"It's Aragorn " Dwalin opened the door to find not only Aragorn and Bifur but two police officers.

"It's okay " The policemen nodded "come on in, Bilbo's upstairs " the two men followed him inside.

"We went to the hospital, they told us about Thorin, I can't believe they shot him " Dwalin sighed.

"I know, Oxford police have also taken him off the case, I haven't been able to tell him yet "Bifur shook his head "I know but this thing has got a whole lot bigger and we can't cope, he'll help but only in an advisory capacity " Bilbo greeted them at the top of the stairs.

"Bifur"  Bilbo pulled him into an into a hug "You okay? Bifur gave him a thumbs up but then gestured that he was tired, Bilbo smiled.

"Yeah it's been quite a night, come on I'll make us all some tea ".

 

Aragorn settled himself on the sofa, Bifur helped Bilbo carry the tray of tea in, Dwalin had just rung Thorin and Frerin to let then know that Bifur was back safe.

"Do you think anyone suspected you? " Dwalin sipped at some mint tea. Aragorn shook his head.

"No, I think because we stuck around we deflected the attention onto others they were distracted, they knew someone had known how to get to Fili but they suspect one of the nurses " Dwalin smiled

"Good, what about the CCTV footage? " Aragorn grinned.

"Erased ". Dwalin chuckled, Aragorn was proving to be very useful, they sat and chatted for a while but eventually, Aragorn made to leave.

"Fili 's getting released tomorrow, do you want me to bring him back? " Dwalin shook his head.

"They may well be following him, it's best you keep your distance for the time being. Just go about as normal, the last thing we want is them becoming suspicious " Aragorn nodded.

"I'll see him at the hospital some time I'm sure " Dwalin agreed.

"With both his uncles there, I've no doubt you will ". 

 

Thorin slowly opened his eyes, the lights were too bright and he immediately squinted, a voice somewhere ordered them to be dimmed and a hand reached out and grasped his own.

"Thorin " It was Fili " don't move, you'll disturb the dressings " Thorin shifted his head and was met by concerned blue eyes "You've been shot, it's not serious but it will be sore and you lost a lot of blood " Thorin made to talk but his mouth was dry .

"Water " Fili immediately reached for the water jug and poured a glass.

"Here " Carefully supporting Thorin's head, he let him drink. "The police are here and they want to interview Kili, we're heading down to the station now" Thorin frowned.

"Stay with him won't you " Fili laughed, glancing over at the brunette.

"I won't take my eyes off him I promise ".

 

The boys were escorted into the Oxford police station, Fili kept Kili close.

"I'm Fili Oakensheild, this is Kili, we've been asked to come down and give statements, the constable at reception nodded and buzzed them through.Waiting for them was a non-uniformed officer.

"Fili Oakensheild? " Fili nodded, the man smiled then fixed his gaze on Kili.

"This is Kili Greenleaf " The man continued to stare and Fili cleared his throat as he could sense Kili was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the man's eyes moved back to Fili and he extended a hand.

"I'm Boromir, nice to meet you ". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    


	42. A woman scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman scorned  
> We meet Galadriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay, I crammed so much in it :)

                                                                                                    Galadriel

 

Dwalin shifted in the back of the van and turning around Bifur shushed him, Bilbo meanwhile was sitting in the front with the officer now assigned to Kili's case.

They were in a surveillance vehicle which was parked opposite Oxford police station, they had already followed the boys from the hospital to the station yard and now they were waiting for them to reappear.

"Have you always suspected Boromir? " The officer sat next to him frowned

"Not always, once upon a time he was a good cop but he fell in with his brother Faramir and we knew the people who Faramir worked for were bad" he sighed "It was only a matter of time before he got tempted ".

"How long have you been  watching him ?" The Officer rummaged in his pocket and pulling out a cigarette he lit it.

"About six months, we've been waiting for some concrete evidence to link him with the Clinic and Kili's case may just do that "Dwalin lent forward.

"They will be safe won't they, if something happened to them Thorin and Frerin would never forgive me " The other policeman took a long drag on his cigarette.

"We have men posted outside the door and others in the observation room, my guess is Boromir won't make his move until after he's finished interviewing the boys".  Dwalin sat back in his seat, he had taken a big chance, letting the boys be bait in the trap set by the Oxford police but if it would finally lay Kili's case to rest then it was worth the risk. After what seemed like ages a call came through on the radio "Sir, Boromir is about to leave, he's offered the boys a car home and he has opted to drive them himself, I think this could be his move, sir, do you want me to put the men in place? " Bilbo shifted nervously in his seat and at the back, he could hear Dwalin moving.

"Let him take them, we'll follow behind, alert all the surveillance teams at the clinic that Boromir is on his way ". Bilbo watched as the two boys walked out and into the waiting police car, the police officer with Boromir was an undercover cop, the Oxford police had put him in place to try and unearth the depth of Boromir's involvement and it reassured Bilbo that at least one person in that car would protect the boys if anything happened .

 

Inside Boromir's police car, the boys sat quietly, in the front he and another officer exchanged idle chitchat, Fili stretched out his hand and taking Kili's in his own, gave it a gentle squeeze. "You okay? " Kili nodded.

"I just want to be home " Fili pulled Kili to him.

"I know, it won't be long now, I love you Kili " The brunette snuggled in closer, Fili always had a way of making him feel safe and protected.

"I love you too ".

Back in the surveillance van, Dwalin watched as the red tail lights disappear around another bend, in his chest his heart was racing, by now the boys would have realized that the car was taking them in the wrong direction and that they would be panicking,It was also obvious that Boromir was heading for the clinic and In the front, the police officer picked up the radio and messaged through that Boromir was on his way and that he had the boys. Replacing the radio he looked at Bilbo who in turn glanced back at his friends "You two okay? " Bifur nodded but you could see the fear in his eyes. "Dwalin, call Aragorn, tell him they are on their way " The big man instantly dialed the brunettes number who was already positioned at the clinic was watching out for Boromir's car.

 

It had come as no surprise to Aragon when Galadriel arrived at the clinic and gone straight into Faramir's office, Dwalin had told him of the plan to set a trap using the boys as bait and although he was hesitant he  knew his colleagues needed to be stopped, Aragorn was also aware that they were only scratching the surface with Kili's case and feared what would also be revealed when the police dug a little deeper.Suddenly from somewhere a door opened and he heard voices, it was Faramir and Galadriel and Aragorn knew it meant that the boys must be close, rubbing his hands across his face he took a deep breath , this was serious and both Fili and Kili were in danger so steeling himself he pulled out the knife he had stowed away and tucked it in the band of his jeans .

 

Pulling up at the clinic Boromir looked back over the car seat "Get out "The other police officer pulled open the car door and Fili reluctantly got out with Kili close behind him, reaching out he grasped Kili's hand and briefly their eyes met , Kili looked tearful and Fili knew that he was scared and once again blaming himself for their predicament, squeezing his lovers hand tightly Fili fought to find strength, although inside he was every bit as frightened as Kili .

Suddenly a door flew open and they were briefly dazzled by a security light ."Brother " Fili watched Boromir and the other man embraced, behind them stood the third figure, a woman, She was tall and slender and quite breathtaking to look at and Fili instantly felt intimidated by her, Fili followed her gaze and noticed her steely blue eyes were staring straight at Kili, he instantly realized that this was Galadriel .

"Kili " Her voice was low and threatening and she prowled forward to get closer to the brunette."I really did think that I'd seen the last of you " She came to a halt in front of them and Fili could sense the pure hatred emanating from her, there was no doubt that this woman wanted Kili dead ."I see you've found yourself a new plaything " her eyes flickered over Fili "You really are a little whore aren't you, is this someone else's boyfriend you've stolen ?" Fili felt his blood boil and he struggled to control his temper, besides him Kili was silent. "Take the blonde and lose him somewhere "Galadriel's eyes returned to Kili "I'll deal with this one. " Galadriel lent in so her and Kili's faces were almost touching "and this time Kili I'll do the job properly ".

Fili struggled as Boromir pulled him away from Kili, the brunette looked terrified and tried in vain to stop them from being parted."Please no don't hurt him, he's done nothing wrong " Kili ran forward only to be caught by Faramir ."Please let him go ". Turning back to Gladrial, Kili continued to plead "It's me you wanted, you don't have to kill Fili " Galadriel shook her head.

"You really are a little fool, do you really think that we can let him go, this is your fault Kili, this whole mess is your fault and unfortunately your boyfriend here will also pay the price " Kili sobbed and falling to his knees, buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Fili, I love you, I'll always love you " Fili looked back at his brunette, he felt utter despair as Boromir began to drag him away.

"Stop there " Suddenly a voice came from the darkness "Boromir, let him go " Everyone froze, searching for the source and out of the darkness stepped Aragorn.

"I mean it, let him go " Boromir looked to Faramir who looked confused.

"Aragorn, stay out of this, it's not your business? "Aragorn maintained his distance.

"It is my business when innocent people are being hurt " Faramir pulled Kili from the ground.

"This is family business Aragorn, nothing for you to worry about, now if I were you I would just pretend that none of this happened, we'll make sure that your bank account is nice and full, okay ". Aragorn flinched at the reference to money and looked at Fili who was still being held by Boromir.

"That won't work this time I'm afraid, you see this time it's got personal " Aragorn's eyes fell on Fili and he smiled "You're hurting someone I love ". Faramir looked shocked, then looking at Fili seemed to piece together what Aragorn was saying, he shifted putting Kili in front of him.

"Aragorn, I don't want to hurt you but I will "Aragorn nodded.

"Just let Fili go, I promise he won't talk " Fili made to argue but something made him stop, Aragorn continued "Give us some money, we'll disappear, never bother you again " Boromir paused, looking to his brother.

"What do you want me to do? " Faramir looked conflicted and sighing rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck I don't know, put them both in the office until I can think " Boromir nodded and gestured to the other officer to grab Aragorn.Gladriel meanwhile had remained quiet all this time, confused by the appearance of Aragorn but as soon as he and Fili disappeared inside she turned her attention once more to Kili.

"Faramir" The man nodded "Take Kili to the operating theatre, give him some anesthetic, I'll be along in a moment "Kili made to struggle but Faramir's grip on him was firm.

"What are you going to do, please " Kili was suddenly filled with a sense of dread but Galadriel smiled.

"You dear Kili are going to the operating theatre, we will remove your organs and donate them to someone who is willing to pay dearly for them, just think your death will give someone else a new beginning, you should be pleased ".

Kili felt sick and his legs buckled beneath him."Faramir go now, prep Kili and get into your scrubs" Faramir nodded and taking Kili with him the other man disappeared indoors, Galadriel sighed and pulling out her phone and pressed the button letting it ring out "Tell the doctor that I've found a suitable donor, I will have the organs transferred across to you within the next few hours, I'll keep you updated and with that she finished the call,all of a sudden there was a rustling from the direction of the trees and it briefly caught her attention but when a bird took flight shortly afterwards she dismissed it but she may just get someone to check the grounds .

Inside the office Fili's heart was racing, once alone the police officer had been able to reveal that he was, in fact, an undercover cop and that the whole clinic was surrounded, Boromir had gone to find Galadriel and left his colleague in charge and as both men had been restrained he quickly untied them .

"We need to find Kili " Fili rubbed his wrists.

"Let me make a call " The officer pulled out his radio ."Sir, I have enough evidence, you can move your men in ". Fili made for the door but Aragorn stopped him.

"Let me go, I can move more easily around, people won't question me " Fili hesitated.

"He's right " The officer glanced at Fili but the blonde remained torn.

"Fili you have to trust me " Aragorn moved forward and placed an arm on Fili's shoulder ." I need to move quickly, find Kili ". Fili nodded and releasing his grasp Aragorn disappeared through the door.

"He'll be okay, won't he? " The policeman nodded, the team are already here, they will move in as soon as Aragorn locates Kili.

Aragorn moved quickly along the corridors, occasionally he ran into one of the staff and he would smile and nod, as usual, he guessed that they would have taken the brunette to one of the operating theatres as that was the direction in which Boromir had said he was heading. In his chest, his heart beat loudly and he felt sick but he needed to do this for not only Fili but the rest of his family, especially Ferrin, whom he had become particularly fond of.

Turning the corner he could see lights and movement in one of the operating theatres, creeping forward he peered in, Kili lay unconscious on the operating table with Faramir bent over him.The surgeon was alone and pushing the door gently open Aragorn entered the room, Slowly he pulled the knife from his belt, his hands were shaking, Faramir was his friend but what he was doing was wrong so with a deep breath he plunged the knife deep into his friend's side.

Faramir gasped and turned to look at Aragorn, his hands fell open and the operating tools fell from his fingers, Aragorn pulled out the knife as Faramir fell to the floor, the man grasped at him but Aragorn had known just were to strike, the wound would disable him but not kill him, looking back at Kili he could see that Faramir had started the procedure ,he needed to srub up and now . 

"Okay move" from the bushes Bilbo, Dwalin and Bifur ran with the other officers, the security lights lit up but they were quick and were already inside the building before it had alerted too many people. , Police seemed to appear from every direction and Bilbo did his best to keep up, in front of him was Dwalin, he'd been restless in the bushes and nearly gave them away but luckily for them, Bifur had raised a bird and distracted Galadriel. At the top of the stairs, they met Fili and Dwalin immediately pulled him into his arms.

"Fili thank goodness " Fili struggled to release himself.

"We need to find Kili " Dwalin frowned.

"He's not with you? " Fili shook his head.

"Aragorn went to find him", Dwalin turned to Bifur who nodded and with Bilbo trailing behind they went in search of Kili, all around them was chaos, a mixture of both policemen, patients, and staff, Fili stopped one of them.

"Please were are the operating theatres? " The man looked confused but gave them directions, they moved hastily, anxious to know that the brunette was okay, turning a corner they raced down a long corridor that said it led to the theatres, Fili held his breath, please god let Kili be okay, pushing open the door he saw the theatre , outside was a police guard and he stepped forward .

"Can't go in there laddie, the mans operating, Fili panicked.

"What do you mean operating? " Fili peered in to see Aragorn bent over the operating table, reaching up he tapped the window and was relieved when Aragorn looked up and smiled, placing down the tools he came to the door.

"He'll be fine " Fili slumped against the door "I just closed him up, got here just in time " Fili rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to stem the flow of tears and from somewhere a pair of arms reached out and gently supported him. Looking up he saw Bifur smiling at him.

"He's okay " Bifur nodded and reaching out gently brushed the hair from Fili's eyes, leaning down he pressed a kiss to Fili's forrid and just for a moment Fili felt relief wash over him and let himself be held.

Twenty minutes later and Kili was finished with surgery, they moved him carefully to a recovery room and a police guard was placed outside,all the other occupants of the clinic had been rounded up and were being held in the large dining hall,the police had arrested Faramir and Boromir and they were both being detained, Fili looked at the Police officer in charge "Where's Galadriel?" The officer looked briefly puzzled.

"Galadriel's not involved in the clinic " Fili looked shocked.

"She tried to kill Kili though, she should be arrested " The policeman immediately reached for his radio but Fili stopped him, from across the room a pair of steely blue eyes were watching him, Galadriel had sat on the opposite side of the dining hall and was pretending to pass as a patient ."There" Fili pointed to where the blonde was sitting. Realizing she'd been discovered Galadriel made to run but Fili was too quick and moved to stop her, she had just made it through the door when Fili caught her, Gladriel swung around to meet him, a smile on her lips, from beneath her coat she pulled out a gun which she pointed directly at Fili.

"You fool " Fili flinched a the shot rang out and he watched with horror as Galadriel's body slowly slumped to the floor, her steely eyes had moved, fixed on the door, were Bilbo was stood, a smoking revolver in his hand.  

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

 


	43. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their eventful night, the boys start picking up the pieces of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo two more chapters to go  
> For those people who have stuck with this a massive thank you :)

                                                                                         AFTERMATH

 

Fili sat quietly at Kili's side, Aragorn was checking his stitches, they had been made in haste after all and under extreme circumstances. Kili had finally woken about twelve hours ago and after going into a panic attack had been sedated, Fili wasn't  surprised the whole episode with Faramir must have been terrifying for the small brunette and gently picking up his lover's hand he took it in his own, he knew he had to be patient with his lover but he desperately wanted to tell Kili that he was safe, that Faramir and Boromir had been arrested and that Galadrial was dead. Dwalin suddenly appeared in the doorway carrying three coffees.

"Here Fili drink this, you look exhausted " Fili took the drink gratefully, he was very tired, after Bilbo had shot Galadrial they had been questioned by the Oxford police for several hours, after which they had been released and had traveled over in the ambulance with Kili so he could be admitted to the same hospital as Frerin and Thorin. "You should get some sleep laddie, you'll be no good to anyone and make yourself ill ". Aragorn agreed.

"Fili use the sofa in my room, there are some blankets in there, you should rest, get your head down for a couple of hours if Kili wakes we will fetch you". Fili looked at his friend's concerned faces.

"You'll wake me, you promise " Both men nodded and pulling himself up, Fili made for Aragorn's office, Dwalin watched as he disappeared.

"Is he okay? " Aragorn shrugged.

"He's so wrapped up in Kili's welfare that he seems to have forgotten that he very nearly died himself " Dwalin sighed.

"Maybe that's for the best, god I wish I could shake off the thought that we nearly lost him " Aragorn agreed.

"Thank goodness for Bilbo " Dwalin smiled.

"Bilbo's a lot stronger than he looks, he's virtually wrapping the whole case up single-handedly, I have to say I'm very impressed "Aragorn relaxed and picking up his coffee, settled himself on one of the chairs.

"What will happen to Thorin?" Dwalin sipped at his drink thoughtfully.

"He'll be retired, this whole case has been mishandled, Thorin should have gone to the Oxford police months ago but instead chose to try and solve it himself, in the circumstances the force will probably just make him leave, It will hurt his pride and he'll be resentful for a while but to be honest , I think it's for the best ". Aragorn nodded.

"And what about Kili? " both men looked at the sleeping brunette, Dwalin shrugged.

"I hope he returns to us but everything is uncertain and the police are anxious to question him, plus there's Thranduil his adoptive father, we don't know yet how deeply Kili's involved in this mess ". Aragorn was quiet.

"Fili really loves him, doesn't he? " Dwalin nodded.

"He does laddie, he does ". 

 

In the other room, Thorin was sitting up in bed "Tell me again exactly what happened " Next to him sat Bilbo who was busy filling both he and Frerin in, on the events of the previous evening "Dear God " Thorin rubbed his face "We nearly lost both the boys " From the other side of the room Frerin was listening intently .

"Thank goodness you were there Bilbo " The little man once again shrugged it off.

"Just doing my job " Thorin cleared his throat.

"Bilbo, you did much more your quick actions saved both my life and Fili's and for that I will be forever grateful "Frerin smiled as the little mans face heated up, Frerin knew that Bilbo had feelings for his brother and when he had a chance he would have a quiet word with his sibling, Thorin would be a complete fool to let Bilbo go .

 

 

 

When Kili had come around the second time he was a lot calmer, Fili as always was sat at his side ."Kili the police are here, they need to ask you a few questions " The brunette straightened himself and looked at the door where Bilbo and two other police officers had appeared.

"What about? " Fili sighed.

"It's Thranduil, he's been detained by the Oxford police, they are trying to unearth just how deeply involved he is with all of this" Kili looked puzzled.

"But I don't remember anything" Fili smiled, Kili still had no recollection of his life with both Thranduil and Legolas and that would prove to be to Thranduil's advantage, Kili other than the bank was the only person capable of linking his guardian with Galadriel and her father, Fili squeezed his lovers hand gently.

"Bilbo knows that just tell them the little you do know okay " Big brown eyes ceased to look so anxious and turned to look at Bilbo, Fili sighed, he couldn't wait for Bilbo to tie up the loose ends, he wanted to go home now and spend the rest of his days filling his lovers eyes with happiness and laughter and after a few moments while Bilbo and the others quietly settled themselves Bilbo finally spoke.

"Kili I have good news, the doctors say you can be released, Thorin and Frerin are being discharged as well " Kili squeezed Fili's hand tightly 

"You mean we can go home? " Fili's heart leapt at Kili using the word home. Bilbo nodded and smiled.

"Yes Kili, we'll have to call you all back for the court case and I'll have to stay and help tie up the loose ends but you are all free to leave Oxford and return home ." By his side, Fili felt himself well up and he fought against shedding any tears, eight long months ago Kili had been found half dead at the side of the road , since then life had been a roller coaster of emotions and three of them had nearly died now finally there was a promise of a normal life, free from the constant uncertainty and heartache .

"What about you ?" Kili frowned.

"I'll be fine " Bilbo smiled "It's only for a couple of weeks and then I can return home as well "Kili looked suddenly sad.

"We will see you though, I mean after all, this is all sorted " Bilbo leaned forward and grasped Kili's free hand.

"Of course, I have been transferred to your police station on a permanent basis, you'll see me every day " Fili watched as Kili's face broke out into a smile. "Now Kili as soon as you've answered a few questions for me you are free to leave so why don't we get started ".

 

Twenty-four hours later and the boys were on the road home, all tightly packed into Thorin's 4X4. Behind them were Dwalin, Bifur plus most of the luggage. Aragorn had spent their final hours in Oxford instructing Fili how to give Frerin the correct physiotherapy and it was agreed that they would return every couple of weeks for him to check on his progress.They had all been sad to leave Bilbo behind but they knew it wouldn't be long until they were reunited. In the back seat, Fili and Kili snuggled together.

"I can't wait to get back to normality "Fili wrapped his arm around the brunette and pulled him close.

"Will we go straight back to your cottage? " Fili hadn't really thought about exactly where they would be dropped off.

"I'm not sure, where would you like to go "Kili was quiet.

"Could we go back to your cottage, we haven't been alone for ages ". Fili smiled, he had to admit he liked the idea of time with his brunette. 

"When we stop at the services I'll tell Thorin and we'll pick up some milk ", Kili giggled and snuggled in even closer, Fili responded by leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his lover's lips, he was loving this the feeling of normality although he knew the case wasn't completely over yet.Three hours later they were home, the cottage was cold and as soon as they arrived they lit the wood burner, it was odd being back, they seemed to have been away for so long.Fili chose to ignore the pile of post and the long list of messages on the phone and instead led his brunette straight upstairs and to his bed. Slowly the little home filled with warmth and in bed the boys exchanged soft, slow kisses, eventually, Kili instigated sex and Fili watched spellbound as his brunette rode him, Kili looked beautiful, his head thrown back, long hair falling untidily over his shoulders,this was the first time in a long while that Kili had looked truly liberated, almost as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I love you Fili " big brown eyes shone with emotion as Fili pulled Kili to him, wrapping him gently in his arms and placing a soft kiss on the tangle of brown hair.

"Would you mind if you never remembered"Fili ran his fingers slowly through chocolate tresses, Fili had become to realize that Kili's memory may never come back, the brunette suddenly seemed quiet.

 

"I don't want to remember " Kili pressed their bodies close."I want all my memories to begin and end with you", Fili smiled and let his head fall back against the pillows, he liked the sound of that, he liked the sound of that a lot. 

         

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

   

" 

  

  

  

" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comments are encouraged.  
> If you have read this and enjoyed it please let me know.If you've hated it feel free to let me know too :)


	44. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay time to address some of those love triangles :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting :(

                                                                            LOVE HURTS.

 

Thorin shut his eyes, maybe when he opened them again all this mess would have disappeared. Unfortunately, when the brunette did reopen them he was still sat in front of the disciplinary committee, awaiting punishment for gross misconduct.

Beside him sat Bilbo who defended him despite knowing that Thorin had behaved in an unorthodox manner and had endangered not only himself but his team, eventually the outcome was as they expected and Thorin sat quietly as he was verbally reprimanded and finally stripped of his rank. 

"You okay? " Bilbo followed him quietly out of the room and after standing for a second Thorin eventually nodded.

"It's what I expected " Bilbo hesitated.

"You did what you thought was right at the time " Thorin smiled, Bilbo was so fiercely loyal and he was glad that it would be him that replaced him at the small coastal station.

"I let my emotions get in the way of logic and I deserve my punishment, I would never forgive myself if anything had happened to you or either of the boys "Thorin smiled placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, the little man was blushing so deeply that Thorin immediately felt guilty at getting sentimental but the truth was that without Bilbo the outcome would have been so very different . To ease the situation Thoin suggested they found a bar and raised a glass or several glasses to his newly found freedom and Bilbo's new job.

 

Fili had returned to work almost immediately, Balin had done a fantastic job of covering for him and taking care of Monty but the elderly man had looked near exhausted so as a result both Frerin and Bifur had gone to stay for a while, with the intention of repaying him by doing some much-needed repairs to his property . Fili glanced over his list of patients, Ori's name was next and he braced himself, the last time the two of them had met it hadn't gone well so hitting the buzzer Fili waited. Eventually, the door opened, Fili smiled nervously unsure how this was going to pan out but Ori's smile was cheerful enough.

"Hi Ori, how can I help " Fili bought up Ori's notes, he noticed that he had seen Balin a couple of times while he had been away and the elderly doctor had prescribed him some Anti Depressants. 

"Good " Fili could instantly see through the lie.

"How can I help? "Ori shrugged.

"It's my monthly checkup, Balin insisted on him seeing me once a month while I was on the medication, just to keep tabs but I guess that's your job now " Fili cursed himself, he should have known that Balin would never have prescribed antidepressants without setting up some sort of support system.

"So tell me how do you feel? " Ori smiled.

"Let down ". Fili flinched.

"What do you mean by let down? "Ori shifted in his seat.

"You let me down Fili, you led me on, then dropped me when Kili came along and as hard as I try I can't forgive you for breaking my heart " Fili had hoped that time had healed Ori's wounds but clearly they were still very raw.

"Ori we've been through this, I never intentionally lead you on "Ori's turned to face him, eyes full of anger.

"But you did lead me on Fili, whether it was intentional or not, you gave out definite signals and the fool that I am, I fell for them and you and now you have to help me deal with the consequences ". 

As Fili drove home his mind was full of the conversation with Ori, had he been guilty of giving him mixed signals, had he led him on? He needed to clear his head before he went home so indicating right he made towards the inn. As soon as he entered he saw a familiar bald head, half hidden behind a newspaper and after ordering a couple of drinks at the bar he wandered over in Dwalin's direction.

"Mind if I join you? " Dwalin lowered his paper and realizing it was Fili, set it to one side.

"How are you " Fili shrugged.

"Fine, except today was tough " Dwalin frowned, and picking up his fresh drink, took a sip.

"What happened today? " Dwalin eyed Fili over his pint glass.

"Ori came to see me " Dwalin nodded.

"How is he? " Fili shrugged.

"Blaming me for breaking his heart ". Dwalin lowered his glass and reaching across the table took Fili's hand in his own.

"Listen Fili, I don't know what happened between you and Ori and quite frankly I don't want to know but what I do know is that you and Kili belong together ,I've never seen two people more destined to be together than you two ,so may I suggest that you finish that pint and get yourself home were you belong ". Fili smirked trust Dwalin to say just the right thing, it was true the only person Fili thought about morning, noon and night was Kili and that's how he wanted it to be for the rest of his days, so after catching up briefly on Dwalins news, he headed home.

It was the following morning when the phone rang "Fili it's Aragorn, listen I have a few days off and I'm going to be in your area, I wondered if I could catch up with everyone and maybe check on Frerin ",Fili instantly agreed he had taken on the job of Frerin's physiotherapy but it would great for Aragorn to see him again . 

"Sure do you need a place to stay? " Fili could hear movement on the other end of the phone.

"I'm booked into a B&B, It's called "Seascapes" Fili inwardly shivered it was a horrible B&B all chintz curtains and shag pile carpet.

"You are not staying there, I have an extra bedroom but if you like you can stay on with Bifur and Frerin, they have plenty of room ". Aragorn made to argue but he had to admit he liked the idea of staying on the farm, so it was agreed and after ending the conversation, Fili wasted no time in calling Frerin and letting him know that Aragorn would be arriving in three days time.

 

Once Bifur heard Aragorn was coming to stay he insisted on redecorating the spare room and both Thorin and Kili were called in to help, they had to admit the room looked lovely when they had finished, so much so that they ended up pretty much redecorating the whole house and the exposed beams looked lovely set against the simple stone washed paintwork . Bilbo mucked in when he could and by the time Aragorn arrived the farm looked amazing. Both Bifur and Frerin where there to greet him, the others would join them later and after taking his luggage Aragorn was ushered him up to his room. 

Watching as Bifur disappeared to make some tea Aragorn took the opportunity to check on Frerin. "How have you been? " Frerin seated himself on the bed next to Aragorn.

"Good, I hardly have any pain in my leg now and the scars are healing nicely " Aragorn smiled.

"Good, do you mind if I take a look later? " Frerin shook his head.

"Not at all " Aragorn studied him, the family resemblance was unmistakable and he could only imagine that Fili's mother had been a beauty, frerin was so like Fili in so many ways but with an underlying vulnerability that Aragorn was finding irresistible. 

"Hows Fili? " Frerin's face turned serious for a moment.

"He works too hard, I worry about him " Aragorn nodded, it was as he suspected after conversations he'd had with Fili back in Oxford he knew that he was struggling to run the practice on his own and it was one of the reasons he had decided to visit, he had a proposition for Fili and he really hoped his friend would accept.

 

Three days later and everything had been agreed, Aragorn was to become an official partner in Fili's practice, the blonde had taken Kili aside and explained that although he did still love Aragorn it wasn't the way he loved him, now it was more as a friend and the way Aragorn looked at Frerin hadn't gone unnoticed ,both men had grown incredibly close and Fili for one couldn't have been happier. Kili was easily convinced, he no longer questioned Fili's affections, their bond was clear to see for anyone who looked and that night the sex was mind-blowing, both boys fueled by mutual lust and desire.

It was just as life had gone back to normal when the letter arrived announcing the date of the court case, Fili reread the letter, they had called on all of them to give evidence which he expected but he couldn't help but be concerned , Kili would take to the stand, despite his amnesia and for the first time he would come face to face with both Thranduil and Legolas .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh so sorry for the delay but the end is near :(  
> For those who have stuck with this a massive thank you. I am going to miss this story when it finishes.  
> Feedback as always is most welcome


	45. Courtcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea how the law works so I have probably taken massive liberties but that said here goes, the boys finally have their day in court  
> It's amazing that this is still getting Kudos and also a massive thank you to those who take the trouble to comment :)

THE COURT CASE

Thorin steadied himself, the questions were coming thick and fast and his head was beginning to get muddled, he needed to relax and make sure he answered the questions correctly, he took a second to loosen the tie which suddenly seemed to be choking him and glanced at his friends.

"So Mr. Oakenshield can you explain exactly why you thought it was acceptable to keep Kili's case quiet and not inform the Oxford police "Thorin took a deep breath.

"I thought it better for Kili's safety, the fewer people who knew about his whereabouts the better ".Thorin was beginning to wonder who exactly was on trial, the questioning had been intense but all the boys had been well drilled and knew exactly what they needed to say and they knew the case against the accused men was strong, Galadriel was already dead but the evidence against both Faramir and Boromir was damming and with the right outcome they would both be locked away for a very long time. There was to be another hearing later in the year, that case was to be against Gladrials father when the police had probed deeply they had opened a huge can of worms and Thorin still didn't know just how involved Thranduil was but for the time being the other man was free to continue his life as normal, just as long as he didn't leave the country and didn't have any contact with Kili .

"I believe you had a relationship with Mr. Greenleaf "

"Objection your honor " Thorin's lawyer raised himself "The question is irrelevant and I suggest we move on "Thorin breathed a sigh of the relief as the subject was dropped immediately, he didn't need his sex life put out there for everyone to hear and by the time the judge called for recess Thorin's nerves were shredded. The opposition's attorney had been particularly harsh on him and he knew it was because of the unorthodox manner in which he had approached the case, but he had already been punished internally for that. The other boys had already taken the stand and only Kili was left, Dwalin had stayed with him at the flat, it was considered better than he didn't sit through all of the case as it would be upsetting but he had been called up to give evidence that afternoon.

"You okay laddie? "Dwalin glanced at Kili as they made their way up the steps, towards the court, he was looking awfully pale and earlier had complained of a headache.

"I'm okay, I just want to get this over with " Dwalin nodded

"I know Laddie but just remember that we're all with you and you have our love and support " Kili smiled, Dwalin had proved to be a good friend and fiercely loyal to both Thorin, Fili and how himself."We need to find Fili and the others, best head to the canteen " and after a quick lunch, Kili's case resumed.

"Kili Greenleaf, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth " Kili nodded.

"I do ". The oppositions attorney immediately stood up.

"Kili, I believe you are suffering from Amnesia, is that correct? " Kili nodded. "Can you tell me how you came to have amnesia " Kili looked straight to Fili who smiled.

"I don't know exactly but we know that I was struck on the head and left " The attorney nodded.

"And who found you? " Kili hesitated.

"Dwalin, Dwalin found me and took me to see Fili " Kili looked nervous and Fili watched from his seat, willing his lover to keep strong.

" Are you in a sexual relationship with Fili Durin " Their attorney was out of his seat.

"Objection " but this time he was overruled.

"I repeat are you in a sexual relationship with Fili Durin? " Kili finally nodded.

"Yes".

"And have you also been in a sexual relationship with Legolas Greenleaf, your adoptive brother " Kili went pale.

"I don't know, I don't remember " The Attorney nodded.

"I see, you don't remember a man you lived and slept with for several years " Kili nodded.

<"What if I put to you that this is all an elaborate hoax, the true reason being that you were insanely jealous of the fact that Legolas was about to marry someone else and you were willing to go to any length to prevent that marriage. " Kili looked visibly shocked and all Fili wanted to do was to take him in his arms and hold him.

"No that's not true, Kili tried to compose himself "I can't remember my relationship with Legolas but I don't love him, I love Fili". Kili shot a look to Fili and the blonde did his best to reassure him.

"How do you know when you can't remember Legolas or any of the time you spent with him ?" Kili was quiet for a moment.

"But didn't you just accuse me of faking my memory loss, if that was the case I would remember Legolas". Fili grinned, his little brunette was certainly a fighter and stronger than he looked.

It was the turn of their attorney and Fili relaxed, they had gone through this will Kili numerous times and he knew exactly what to say. "Tell me Kili did Faramir operate on you with the intention of removing and selling your organs? " Kili nodded.

"Yes, " the room gasped.

"And did Gladrial threaten you several times verbally " Kili hesitated.

"I don't know, I can't remember " The attorney smiled.

"That's okay Kili, could members of the jury take a look at the images that we are about to pass around, the accused was in the middle of a medical procedure on Kili when he was arrested, a procedure that would have led to his death " The jury muttered, looking at both the images and then at Faramir .

"The intention was to remove Kili's organs and sell them on the black market, this is a hideous crime and deserves a maximum punishment ".

"Objection your honor " The oppositions attorney was up and out of his seat. The judge nodded.

"Noted, the opposition will not lead the jury ." The boy's attorney nodded.

"Sorry, your honor ". The questioning continued and Kili was made to relive the events of the past few months, Fili was so proud of him, he was almost word perfect and anyone could see he was clearly the victim in all this.

Their attorney was just finished when the judge called for a recess and after Kili left the stand the courtroom emptied and Fili made straight to his lover. "You were great, I'm so proud of you " Fili took Kili in his arms and held him, from behind them appeared Thorin.

"Well done Kili, let's hope that's the end of it, now let's go and find the others. The rest of the boys were in the canteen, all sat around a large table when Kili arrived they all smiled.

"Well done laddie " Dwalin pulled out a chair next to him for Kili to sit on, the brunette looked exhausted and Bifur immediately when to find him something to eat.

"You did great " Frerin lent over and squeezed his hand, let's hope we get the verdict today and then we can all go out and celebrate. Kili chuckled.

"I hope so, I want all this to be over " Fili pulled him close and kissed him.

"We all do Kili, we all do ".

The boys were just finishing lunch when their attorney appeared and made straight for their table. "Thorin can I have a word",the attorney looked anxious and avoided eye contact with the others.

"Thorin, there's been a change, the opposition is calling Legolas to the stand " Thorin went pale.

"Why, how? " Their attorney shook his head," I don't know but he'll take the stand after recess and they may recall Kili " Thorin frowned.

"Can they do this " The attorney nodded.

"If there's new evidence then yes ".

As they all filed back into the courtroom the feeling of happiness that finally the case was coming to an end had disappeared and there was a general feeling of unease, Kili took Fili's hand.

"Why are they calling Legolas " Fili shrugged.

"I don't know baby, but just remember, your the victim here". Fili knew that the whole case was about to be turned upside down, this was the first time anyone had come up against Legolas and he wasn't sure quite what to expect.

"The opposition calls Legolas Greenleaf to the stand". The court was hushed as the blonde appeared. Legolas was wearing a dark blue suit, with a pale blue shirt underneath that matched his eyes to perfection, his collar was open and his hair hung loose, framing his face perfectly, beside him Kili didn't react and Fili gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Legolas Greenleaf, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth " Legolas nodded.

"I do".Immediately the blonde's eyes went straight to Kili his gaze intense and Fili was aware of Kili's unease, who knew what was about to be disclosed, the only insight on Kili's life so far had come from Thranduil but this was different, Kili and Legolas had been lovers.

"Legolas tell me how you know Kili "Inwardly all the boys held their breath.

"Kili is my adoptive brother".The attorney nodded

"Anything else? " Legolas nodded.

"He's also my lover". There was a gasp from the crowd and all eyes fell on the small brunette.

"How long have you and Kili been lovers? " Legolas thought.

"About eight years " The Attorney nodded.

"And all that time you were engaged to Galadriel? " Legolas frowned.

"Yes, " The attorney approached the stand.

"Do you believe that Kili intentionally sabotaged your forthcoming marriage to Gladrial? " The courtroom hushed and you could have heard a pin drop, Legolas's eyes went back to where Kili was sitting.

"No, no I don't", the oppositions Attorney suddenly looked flustered.

"Do you not think this whole thing has been fabricated and that it was Kili's plan to sabotage your wedding ?" , Legolas was still starring at Kili.

"No, I don't, I love Kili and I know he loves me, I was forced into marrying Galadriel if I hadn't agreed Gladriel's father would have bankrupt my father and hurt Kili ". The attorney looked visibly shocked and shuffled his papers nervously.

"Why didn't you come forward earlier? " Legolas shrugged.

"How could I, all the people I love, my father and Kili would have been in danger, I had no chose but to stay silent, until now ".The oppositions attorney fell quiet, Legolas had pretty much sealed his client's fate and there was nothing left for him to do unless he could break Kili, hit him with a character assassination and portray him as a hoar in front of the jury, that way he might just regain some of the jury's sympathy .

"Calling Kili Durin to the stand ".There had been a quick recess after Legolas had taken to the stand but now it was Kili's turn again. Fili hadn't had a chance to talk to his lover, he had been immediately pulled away by their attorney but inside his heart was racing. Kili was once again sworn in.

"Kili tell me about your relationship with Fili " The oppositions attorney approached.

"We love each other " The attorney smiled.

"I'm sure you do, how soon after meeting Fili did you have sex with him ? ". Kili blushed.

"Objection your honor", but the judge wayed the attorney on.

" It was about a month ". The attorney nodded.

"That's quite soon, especially since you were still recovering from your injuries " Kili hesitated.

"We had fallen in love ". Fili shifted in his seat and glanced at Thorin, he didn't like the direction this was going.

"When Dwalin found you, there was evidence of sexual activity, is that right ?". Kili nodded.

" I believe so " The attorney came closer.

"There was Kili, they found semen on you, and evidence of anal sex, Legolas's semen" Kili glanced at Fili nervously.

"You like sex Kili ?".

"Objection, this line of questioning is irrelevant ". The judge overruled the objection.

"I like sex with Fili ". The attorney smiled.

"I suggest that you use sex to gain what you want and in both cases, you used your body to manipulate your partner", Kili shook his head.

"That's not true, I don't remember being with Legolas but if I slept with him, it must mean that I loved him ". Fili's eyes flipped briefly with Legolas, who was staring intently at Kili ".

"So you've never used sex to manipulate and cause trouble". Kili shook his head.

"Objection "The boy's attorney leaped up out of his seat and this time the judge agreed. The boy's attorney approached Kili, the implication that slept around, however unfounded would damage the case, he needed something drastic.

"Permission to approach the judge " The man nodded and after a few minutes of hushed talking the Judge called a brief halt in the hearing.

"What's going on? "Fili leaned over to Thorin who looked exhausted suddenly.

"I don't know but this isn't good " Thorin stood up and headed to the door with Fili close behind.

Inside the room, the attorney was pacing back and forth, he looked up as both Fili and Thorin entered.

"The bastards did a character assassination, he's fed the jury the idea that Kili's a hoar", Fili felt his temper flare."Trouble is that it will stick in their minds and may have an impact on the outcome ". Thorin looked grave.

"What can we do ? ". The attorney sighed, we need something dramatic, something to sway the jury, I'm going to have Rangagast put Kili under hypnosis ".

Half an hour later and it was a closed court, just the two attorney's, the judge and the jury. The boys had been led to the canteen and asked to wait as had the rest of the people attending.

"I thought we were home and dry " Frerin stirred his coffee thoughtfully. Aragorn pulled him close and pressing a kiss to unruly locks sighed.

"We all did, it's down to Kili now ". Thorin nodded

"Kili, I want you to go down the stairs, counting as you go ". Kili was in the middle of the courtroom and had just been put under hypnosis by Randagast, Bilbo was the only one of the boys allowed in court and he watched on nervously.

"What do you see? " Kili shifted.

"I don't know, it's dark and nobodies home ".Randagast glanced at the judge, who motioned for him to continue.

"Who are you looking for ? ". Kili was quiet for a second.

"Legolas " Randagast pushed a little more.

"Why Kili, why are you looking for Legolas ? ". The brunette smiled.

"We're going to elope, he text me, asking to meet him here but I don't see him, I don't see anyone ". Randagast nodded. "Wait someones coming, I can hear the door, it's probably Legolas, he probably dimmed the lights so nobody noticed us leaving, we're not supposed to see one another any more "Randagast once again glanced at the judge and then, Bilbo, the next bit could be traumatic for the young brunette but it had to be done .

" What are you doing now Kili? " The brunette shifted.

"I'm going to meet him, I think he's in the kitchen, I can't see clearly but someones moving about ". Bilbo tensed.

"Legs is that you? " Kili called out "Legs". There were a few moments when Kili said nothing "Legs is that you? " Suddenly Kili gasped and recoiling cried out, Randagast immediately brought him round, Kili was visibly shaking and tears streamed from his eyes, he glanced about the court until his eyes settled on Bilbo, "I remember, Bilbo I remember everything.

Fili looked up from his drink to see Bilbo approaching "Fili, Kili needs you " Fili was up in a flash.

"Is he alright? " Bilbo nodded.

"The jury's out but I think we can relax after what happened I can't see any other result than one of guilty on all counts" Thorin frowned.

"What happened? "Bilbo smiled.

"Kili remembered, he remembers everything ". Fili was nervous as he approached the room where Randagast was waiting with Kili but as soon as he entered the room Kili flung himself at him...

"Fili I remember, I can remember everything " Fili nodded quietly.

"I'm so pleased " Kili pulled back and studied his lover.

"What's wrong " Fili hesitated.

"I worried you may not want me " Kili huffed.

"Your an idiot, of course, I want you but it's nice to finally know who I really am and I can share it with you" Fili smiled.

"And we have all the time in the world for me to get to know you properly "Kili pulled him into a kiss, so passionate it had Randagast blushing.

"I love you " Fili smiled against Kili's lips.

"And I love you".Suddenly a voice came from the door

"The jury's back and the verdict is in " Both boys steadied themselves, this was it if found guilty both men would go down and Kili would be free to live his life again, a life he wanted to spend with Fili. The whole room sat quietly as the jury filed back in, once settled the Judge drew the attention of the room.

"Has the jury reached a conclusion? " A member of the jury stood up and nodded.

"They have your honor " The judge looked over towards both Faramir and Boromir.

"On the charge of kidnapping, how does the jury find the accused? " Fili gripped Kili's hand.

"Guilty M'lord " The judge nodded.

"On the charge of attempted murder, how does the jury find".Everyone held their breath. 

"Guilty M'lord" The judge thanked the jury and immediately turned his attention to the accused.

"you have been found guilty on the charges of Kidnapping and attempted murder, both charges are serious and I am also taking in the fact that you were willing to sell on the victim's body parts, a crime I find both repulsive and unforgivable, therefore I will be giving you the maximum penalty , You will each serve twenty years in jail to be reviewed when the second court case is heard ". Thorin nodded and looked down at Bilbo who was seated beside him.

"Justice at last " Bilbo lifted his head meeting Thorin's gaze, his eyes glittered with emotion and leaning down Thorin let their lips brush softly against one another ."Have I thanked you properly yet " Thorin gently took Bilbo's hand in his own? Bilbo pretended to think for a moment.

"No Mr. Oakensheild I don't think you have " Thorin laughed

"Would you like me too? " Bilbo's head nodded and leaning down Thorin pressed another kiss to his lips.

"When you two have finished", Dwalins voice boomed out and Thorin looked up to see everyone watching "I for one need a drink". Thorin squeezed Bilbo's hand, not letting go .

"That sounds like an excellent idea". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you for those still following this.  
> An epilog will follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bifur :)


End file.
